


Love From The Heavens

by MilayaMilenZeal, Night_the_Dragon



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Guardian Angels, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: When Prompto is assigned as Noctis's guardian angel, they have a rocky start between them. Will everything eventually smooth out between them?





	1. Chapter 1

X*X(Prompto)X*X

Prompto dismounted from his golden griffon, Tsubasa, after completing his most recent guardian job, the soft clacking of his guns in their holsters at his hips sounding as he moved. It was sad, the way the human he’d protected for so long had finally passed away after suffering for a few months from a terminal illness, but at least the man was no longer in pain. Since that job was over, though, it was time to take on another. The life of a guardian angel never ends…literally. Angels tend to live forever, unless they were killed by someone or something, and the same went for demons. Humans, however, were very much mortal, and eventually died of natural causes unless they were killed before that. Hence why many angels went on to become guardians for certain, special humans that were deemed pure enough to be granted a guardian angel.

As the blonde angel headed to the Divine Room to get his next assignment from Lady Lunafreya, the angels’ leader, he found his thoughts wandering, and not for the first time, towards what he would do, should he ever settle down with someone. He had never been drawn towards any of the female angels in heaven, but had caught himself sometimes admiring some of the male angels during his training. So, he knew having a family was out of the question. As much as he would enjoy being a parent, he couldn’t imagine himself being with a woman.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Tsubasa nudged his shoulder gently with his beak, and Prompto realized he had arrived at the Divine Room without noticing. He knocked on the door, and upon receiving the call to enter, he walked in, his hand placed on Tsubasa’s feathered neck as the beast walked alongside him.

“Lady Lunafreya,” he greeted when he reached the throne, bowing in respect. The blonde woman smiled kindly, gesturing for him to rise again.

“Hello, Prompto,” she replied. “I have your next assignment ready, but I will need to escort you and Tsubasa there. Tensions will be high among the people if you go alone, but will even out once they are at an understanding of the situation.”

“Where am I going, Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto frowned, confused.

“Your next guardian assignment is in Insomnia, and you are to guard Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,” she informed him, and he blinked, shocked.

“But…don’t demons hate angels?” he asked, confused.

“Most do, yes, but King Regis himself specifically asked for a guardian angel for Prince Noctis, since he fears his son may be targeted by Niflheim to end the Lucis Caelum line,” Lunafreya answered, and Prompto nodded, but he was still unsure. Then again, he wasn’t one to turn down a job, no matter the difficulty.

“Then…I accept,” the guardian angel said, his expression determined.

“Then we’ll go now,” the ethereal leader told him. “Are you prepared?”

“Yes, Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto nodded, following Lunafreya through the portal she summoned, Tsubasa following his partner loyally, and they soon ended up in the royal demon city, Insomnia. Prompto quickly realized they were just outside the gates to the Citadel, but instead of turning them away, the guards quickly recognized Lunafreya, and stood aside to let them pass. Once through the gates, Prompto couldn’t help but be awed by the sight of the Citadel. It was a massive building, and he was going to be staying here as long as Prince Noctis was in his care. Which, unless he failed and Noctis was killed, would be forever.

Shortly after passing through the gates, a voice called out to the two angels in greeting.

“Greetings, Lady Lunafreya and Prompto Argentum,” a demon standing in front of the huge doors to the Citadel greeted.

“Hello, Ignis,” Lunafreya smiled. “I presume you are to escort us to King Regis and Prince Noctis?”

“That is correct,” the sandy blonde nodded. “Come with me. His Majesty is eager to meet his son’s guardian angel.”

“Of course,” Lunafreya giggled. “Prompto is of the highest ranks among our guardian angels. He has always done outstanding work.” Prompto blushed shyly, a bit embarrassed by the high praise.

“Lady Lunafreya, I’m only doing my job…” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his wings awkwardly as he pressed a bit closer to his griffon.

“And you’ve been excellent every time,” she smiled. “You’re too humble, Prompto. You should be proud of your amazing skills.”

“Th-thank you, Lady Lunafreya…” Prompto murmured, bowing slightly. Ignis chuckled softly, before leading the pair inside. As they walked to the King’s throne room, Ignis introduced himself to Prompto properly.

“Just so you know who I am, Prompto, I am Prince Noctis’s Advisor, Ignis Scientia,” the demon explained. “You will see plenty of me around the Citadel, as I often need to speak with Noctis about his royal duties.”

“…Is it safe to assume that he doesn’t like them?” Prompto inquired hesitantly, noticing how even Tsubasa was looking around curiously at their surroundings, despite how typically, the beast would remain uninterested.

“Yes, it is. He dislikes the work, but knows it must be done, in order to prepare for when the day comes that His Majesty must retire or step down,” Ignis answered.

“It sounds like he hasn’t changed much since I last spoke with King Regis,” Lunafreya giggled.

“No, he hasn’t,” Ignis agreed with a chuckle. “Ah, here we are.” He then knocked on the door they had arrived at, before hearing the call to enter. The Advisor then opened the door, and gestured for Lunafreya, Prompto, and Tsubasa to enter first. The trio from heaven walked in, Ignis close behind them as he closed the door for privacy.

“Greetings, Lady Lunafreya,” a voice called from the throne, and Prompto looked to see King Regis Lucis Caelum, the demon King of Insomnia. He had only seen him in pictures before, but he certainly aged since the last picture he’d seen. Then again, that was probably about 30 years ago. Damn, way to make the blonde feel old…

“Hello, King Regis,” Lunafreya greeted kindly. “I have brought Noctis’s guardian angel, Prompto Argentum, as you requested.”

“Thank you,” the King smiled. “And welcome to Insomnia, Prompto.”

“Th-thank you, Your Majesty,” the angel said, bowing respectfully.

“And this is your partner?” Regis inquired, gesturing to Tsubasa.

“Yes, this is Tsubasa, my griffon,” Prompto answered, nodding. “He typically remains free-roaming, and will come when I summon him. So he doesn’t need to remain in a stable at all.”

“Thank you for informing me. I will inform my staff so they do not attack him on sight, since griffons are something we are cautious of typically,” the older demon nodded. “I assume Lady Lunafreya has informed you of my worries regarding this job?”

“Yes, that Prince Noctis may be targeted to end the Lucis Caelum bloodline, and hence, my services are requested to keep him safe,” Prompto replied.

“Good. Are you prepared to take on this assignment? It will not be an easy task. My son is also quite stubborn. I have not yet informed him of my request, and he may not like it, but it is for his own good,” Regis said.

“I’m prepared to take on any task, Your Majesty,” the blonde told him calmly. Despite his outer demeanor, on the inside, he was nervous as all get-out. After all, he had never protected royalty of any kind, and he hoped Noctis would accept this change with time.

“Perfect. Ignis, would you please get Noctis for me?” the King requested, looking at the sandy blonde by the door.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the Advisor nodded, bowing once, before leaving the throne room. The trio waited in what Prompto felt as an almost awkward silence, but the angel didn’t say anything, only looking when the door opened again.

Walking in with Ignis was a demon who appeared to be around Prompto’s age. He had short cut, pitch black hair and sharp, dark blue eyes that looked capable of looking right through you. A pair of horns arched back along his head, and a long tail coiled around his legs as he walked in silence, his hands in the pockets of his pants.

When he noticed Prompto and Lunafreya, he paused briefly, his eyes narrowing in slight suspicion, before he shook the matter off and turned to the King. “You wished to see me, Father?”

“Yes, Noctis. I wish for you to meet your new guardian angel,” Regis told him, before gesturing to Prompto. “This is Prompto Argentum, a guardian high in his ranks. You will be in the best of hands.”

Noctis stared for a long moment, seemingly unable to say anything in response. However, after a few moments, he frowned darkly. “Beg pardon?”

Regis’s gaze hardened slightly. “You heard me, Noctis.”

“…” Noctis’s eyes narrowed dangerously, looking at Prompto for several moments, before he snarled out, “I’ll pass.”

“This is not a choice, Noctis. Prompto has already agreed, and he is your guardian for life,” his father said firmly.

‘ _And I have to protect this guy? Not very grateful…_ ’ Prompto thought irritably. Noctis glared angrily, and it was clear that he had clenched his hands in his pockets, but he refused to say anything else. However, it was obvious he was less than pleased with the situation in the least.

“I leave Prompto in your hands, King Regis. Prompto, I expect the best from you, as always,” Lunafreya smiled warmly, before she turned into an orb of light that shot out through an open window to return to heaven. Prompto’s wings shuffled in slight irritation at the ungratefulness of the prince, and even Tsubasa seemed miffed.

“Ignis, please escort Prompto to the bedroom connected to Noctis’s,” Regis instructed.

“…” Noctis growled softly, before he whirled around and walked away without waiting to be dismissed, his tail snapping out at the air behind him.

“Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but is he always like that?” Prompto asked, frowning after the prince.

“No, not always, but he will need time to adjust to this,” the King sighed. “Give him time, Prompto.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the angel nodded, before following Ignis with Tsubasa to the bedroom where he would be staying. When they got to the bedroom, Prompto was pleasantly surprised to see how nice it was. It wasn’t too extravagant, and it was just right for comfort.

“Is there anything you need, Prompto?” the Advisor asked.

“Besides an attitude adjustment for Noctis? Nope,” the blonde shrugged, before taking his hand off of Tsubasa, and opening the large window to let him outside. “I’ll see you later, pal.” Tsubasa nodded, and then launched himself out the window with a screech.

Meanwhile, in the room on the other side of the wall, Noctis looked up through the window. For several long moments, the prince watched the griffon fly off, before he snorted and flopped over onto his stomach on the bed. ‘ _What the hell do I care?_ ’ he thought in annoyance. ‘ _He can do whatever he wants… I don’t give a shit. I don’t **need** any ‘help’._ ’

“…Noctis…?” Prompto called from the door connecting their rooms after Ignis had left.

“…”

The angel sighed, his wings drooping slightly against his back. “I was hoping we could both make the best of this situation…”

“…fuck off.”

That drew a dangerous growl from Prompto. “You should consider yourself lucky. The reason I was chosen to protect _your_ spoiled, princely ass is because you’ve been targeted for assassination.”

Noctis didn’t even bother gracing that with a response, as he, instead, pointedly rolled over so that his back was facing Prompto, tail draped over his legs.

“Goddess, you’re ridiculous…” the blonde grumbled. “…Why are you so against this? You can’t protect yourself on your own forever.”

“…” Once again, though, Noctis refused to say a word, as his tail tip flicked in silent annoyance.

“You could at least be mature and reply, ya know.”

“…”

This time, Prompto decided to change tactics, and he whipped out one of his guns and fired a shot that shattered through the window, blowing by just over the prince’s back. This made Noctis give a startled cry, before he shot up and turned to glare at Prompto coldly.

Though the angel was completely unaffected. “At least I got your fucking attention,” he spat.

However, that was answered by Noctis grabbing his pillow and throwing it to smack into the angel’s face. “ _Get OUT!!_ ” he snarled furiously. Prompto threw the pillow back, irritated.

“And how am I supposed to protect your spoiled ass from outside your room, huh?” he reasoned, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t give a _shit!_ Get out!!” the prince growled out, his eyes glowing a furious violet. The blonde scoffed, but went into the connecting door to his own room, slamming the door with enough force to make one of the pictures on the wall fall to the floor with a crash.

“Fucking _prick_ ,” he snarled into his pillow once he flopped face first onto his bed. “…Why me…? Why did I get stuck here…? Am I being punished or something…?” His anger was rapidly beginning to fade as he lay there, giving way for depression. He always tried to keep it at bay with optimistic thoughts, but this was beginning to become difficult. Noctis was not making this easy whatsoever.

A whimper escaped him, and tears began to flow unbidden, beginning to slowly soak his pillow. “I don’t want this…” he whispered.

Noctis’s ear twitched briefly as he caught the sound from the other side of the door and it made him look over briefly. However, after a few moments of merely standing there and staring, he snorted and then snagged up his pillow again before he moved back to the bed, dropping down silently.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

By the time dinner rolled around, both Prompto and Noctis had refused to come out of their rooms, so Ignis brought their dinners to them so they wouldn’t starve. He gave Prompto his first, leaving it on the table, but the angel didn’t even budge at the tempting aroma. He had skipped meals before, and this wouldn’t be the last time he had.

Sighing softly, Ignis then went to Noctis’s room to give the prince his dinner. “Noct, I’ve brought your dinner.”

“…just put it down wherever…” Noctis grumbled softly without looking up from where he was laying.

“Noct, you need to make the best of this situation. Prompto has been a guardian angel for many humans, protecting them until they died of natural causes,” Ignis told the raven as he set the tray on the small table in the room. “He’s very capable.”

“…I don’t _need_ protection,” Noctis snarled softly.

“If you wish to stand up against Niflheim’s attempts to end the Lucis Caelum bloodline, then yes, you do,” the sandy blonde frowned. Noctis merely snorted, but he said nothing else to the Advisor. “Noct, your father just wants to ensure your safety. If you die, then that means Prompto has failed as a guardian angel, and he may be executed as a result. That’s the only way he can leave now, since demons don’t die of natural causes. He’s here for as long as you live.”

“…I don’t care,” was the only response.

“You should really make the best of this situation, Noct. He’s not any happier about this than you are, and the better you handle this, the better off everyone, including yourself, will be,” Ignis pointed out.

“…hmph.”

“Just give it some consideration, Noct,” the sandy blonde demon sighed, before leaving.

“…” Noctis waited until the other demon had left, before he got up and moved to get his dinner quietly. ‘ _I don’t care… If he doesn’t want to be here he should just leave. I don’t need his ‘help’…not his, or anyone’s._ ’


	2. Chapter 2

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

It had been a month since Prompto had come to live in Insomnia, and Noctis still hadn’t accepted Prompto as his guardian angel. The blonde was steadily becoming more and more depressed with each passing day that the raven showed his great dislike for him, and it was hurting him. All he wanted to do was stay in bed at this point, but he couldn’t because of his guardian duties. And tonight, he definitely needed to focus. Regis and Noctis were meeting with Iedolas Aldercapt of Niflheim, so Prompto needed to be sharp.

The angel stepped out of his shower, feeling a bit better, and definitely more aware now. Honestly, he was hoping something would happen during the meeting so he would be able to show himself worthy to Noctis. He shouldn’t have to prove himself to the demon prince, but if he had to in order to make his life easier, then so be it.

He got dressed in his Crownsguard outfit that Ignis had provided him a couple of weeks back, consisting of black pants with a faint leopard pattern on them, a black sleeveless shirt with electric blue, digital-like lines on it, a black vest with a plaid, skirt-like piece attached to the hem, and a pair of black boots with faux fur at the tops of them.

Prompto sighed once he was dressed, hoping Noctis wouldn’t be angry with his clothes. After all, since the angel was here for life as Noctis’s guardian, he needed to look the part at these kinds of meetings. He then stepped out into the hallway, where Ignis was waiting for Noctis to come out of his room still.

“Noct, come on. We’re waiting on you,” the Advisor called through the door once Prompto had come out.

It took a few minutes before there was any sort of response from the demon prince. Finally, though, Noctis stepped out of the room, dressed in his Royal Raiment, a pitch-black suit with matching black dress shoes. He didn’t even look at Prompto as he shut the door, mumbling solemnly, “Let’s get this over with…”

Ignis didn’t speak as he led the pair to the meeting room, but he did cast Prompto a sympathetic glance, feeling bad for the angel. He knew Noctis would eventually get use to Prompto’s presence in his life, but he was still being incredibly stubborn about it.

When they arrived, Prompto’s back straightened, and his gaze sharpened, becoming completely focused. He lightly fingered the handles of his guns holstered at his hips before the doors were opened, then lowering them to his sides as they walked in. The blonde followed after Noctis closely, not caring if he was annoying the raven at all at this point. Now he was doing his job, and that was ensuring the prince’s safety, no matter what.

Prompto quickly recognized Iedolas Aldercapt at the meeting table, sitting across from Regis. He mentally shuddered at the sight of the demon, knowing that the bastard was suspected of targeting Noctis for assassination. His wings, which he’d left out by cutting slits in the back of his shirt and jacket, shone slightly in the dim light of the room, giving him a more ethereal appearance.

“Ah, a guardian angel, hm?” Aldercapt hummed curiously.

“He is to protect Noctis, Aldercapt,” Regis said coolly, which drew an interesting reaction from the other leader, in Prompto’s mind. The white-haired older demon’s eyes narrowed in what the blonde recognized as frustration and anger, confirming the suspicions Prompto had been told.

“Very well,” Aldercapt murmured, waiting for Noctis to sit down before adding, “Shall we begin?”

“Yes,” Regis nodded, and then they began their meeting. It was apparently in regards to some issues regarding the border between Lucis and Niflheim, and Aldercapt wanted it resolved “peacefully”, or so he claimed.

As the meeting dragged on, however, Prompto noticed the guard behind Aldercapt seemed to be typing into his phone. The angel knew it wasn’t innocent texting, as he could see the slight reflection off the guard’s glasses, and he realized the demon was giving someone some sort of signal. Prompto’s senses sharpened, and he suppressed the urge to growl as he listened and watched for any sort of sign for danger to Noctis.

And then, he heard it: a faint whistle of something flying through the air. He swiftly whipped out one of his guns, firing a shot to deflect the blow dart that was aimed at Noctis. Successfully deflected, the dart clattered to the floor.

The sudden gunshot startled Noctis to the point where he almost choked on a gasp, as he whirled around to try and figure out what had just happened.

Ignis, however, noticed the blow dart on the floor, and he growled. “That was a blow dart, aimed for Noctis. Where did that come from?”

“Outside,” Prompto spat. “You—” He pointed at Aldercapt’s guard, “told someone to shoot it.” The guard paled, but Aldercapt merely chuckled.

“And have you any proof?” he asked coldly.

“I saw the reflection of him texting someone. His glasses gave him away,” the blonde snorted, fingering his gun’s trigger. Regis then stood, summoning his glaive.

“You will leave, now, Aldercapt, or I will have your head!” he shouted, furious. Aldercapt snarled, but left without a fight, his guard close behind him. Prompto was still tense, even after the pair had left, and with good reason. Niflheim was not to be trusted.

Noctis remained silent as he solemnly watched the Emperor leave. Once the door was shut from them leaving, however…

A sudden explosion sounded from the main entrance, rocking the Citadel somewhat from the force.

“Gah!! The hell?!” Noctis got out.

“They must have set up a bomb near the entrance in case things didn’t go as planned,” Prompto hissed angrily, before looking to the others. “I’m going to deal with the enemy.” With that said, he spread his wings, whistling sharply as he flew out the window, guns drawn. Tsubasa flew to his partner’s aid at the whistle, and Prompto landed gracefully on the griffon’s back before they flew to the Citadel’s entrance.

Once there, the angel began to fire shots at the invading demons from Niflheim, easily mowing them down from above. As he shot them down, there was no mistaking his prowess in a fight, as well as his skill. It was no wonder he was as high in the ranks of the guardian angels as he was.

The blonde wasn’t aware that the demon prince was watching the whole things from by the window, saying well out of sight so that no one outside would realize he was. Until now, he’d never seen the angel in action (he’d never been interested enough), and he had to admit the blonde did have some skill with his guns.

Out of nowhere, the angel got clipped on the shoulder by a shot from further out in the invading forces, drawing a pained cry from him, but instead of giving in, he continued to fire with his good arm.

“…!” While no sound escaped the prince, his fingers curled around the window frame he was standing by, as he continued to watch in silence. Prompto snarled, continuing to fire, eventually finishing off the last of the enemies. He then guided Tsubasa into landing gently, and the blonde stumbled off of his partner’s back, gripping his injured shoulder to staunch the blood still flowing from the wound.

“…ch…” Noctis snorted as he solemnly turned and headed off.

Prompto stood there, hissing in pain, leaning his uninjured side against Tsubasa for support as he struggled to _stay_ standing. He’d always been a bit of a bleeder with his wounds, but this was just ridiculous.

Just as he readjusted his stance, though, a firm hand clapped down between his shoulder blades. And in the next second, a rush of magic shot down along his muscles to center on his wounds.

“Ah…!” the blonde gasped at the firm touch, before he felt the pain fading into nothing. Looking back, he was quite surprised to see Noctis was the one who had healed him, rather than leaving it to someone else. “Wha…?” he started to ask, but the raven cut him off.

“Don’t even start…”

And that was all he said before he headed back the way he’d come.

Prompto hesitated briefly, but decided to go on instinct. “Thank you!” he called after Noctis, petting Tsubasa gently along his feathered neck. Noctis briefly stopped walking, but he didn’t look back. Finally, he scoffed quietly and proceeded to head back into the Citadel.

“He’s something else, huh pal?” the angel murmured, looking at the griffon. Tsubasa snorted as though he didn’t agree, making Prompto chuckle. “Maybe this means things will change a bit…” His words trailed off, however, when he saw an injured Niff that, although wounded, was about to throw a lance at Noctis while the prince’s back was turned as he headed into the Citadel.

“LOOK OUT!!” he screamed in warning, unfurling his wings and launching himself at Noctis, tackling him to the ground before the lance could hit the raven. The tip grazed a few of Prompto’s feather’s, it was that close to hitting Noctis. Upon making contact with the ground, the blonde raised his gun and shot the injured Niff, killing him instantly.

“Nrgh…” Noctis groaned, cradling his chin from where he hit the ground. “Gah… What the hell?!”

“You were about to get hit with a damn lance,” Prompto growled, his breathing a bit heavy from the adrenaline still.

Noctis regarded him for a few moments, before he groaned. “Okay fine… Just get off of me!”

“S-sorry,” the angel apologized, quickly getting off the demon, before holding out his hand to help him up once he was on his own feet. However, Noctis ignored the hand and wordlessly stood up, still rubbing at his chin. “Sorry about making you hit your chin… Can’t exactly land gently with that…” Prompto murmured softly, his hardened bright blue gaze softening.

Noctis looked at him briefly from the corner of his eyes, but, again, he said nothing as he instead snorted and walked off. The blonde sighed heavily, but followed after, the pair heading to rejoin with Regis. When they got to the meeting room, where Regis had remained with Cor and Ignis, the King looked at Prompto expectantly.

“All of them have been eliminated. A bullet grazed my shoulder during the mayhem, but Noctis healed the wound,” he said calmly. Noctis grunting softly with his hands in his pockets was the only confirmation to that news.

“Really now?” Regis hummed curiously. “Thank you, Noctis.”

“…whatever…” Noctis grumbled. Regis sighed, before he looked at Prompto.

“Excellent work, Prompto. Thank you for protecting everyone,” he told the angel.

“It wasn’t one of my hardest fights, so it wasn’t that difficult…” Prompto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed from the praise.

“Go and get some rest, both of you. You will need it for the preparations to come as we deal with Niflheim,” the King said. Noctis hummed softly, before he turned on his heel and headed off in silence. Prompto followed after, almost in an obedient fashion, wondering just what Noctis was thinking. Obviously the prince still didn’t care for him, but he _had_ healed his wound, so maybe he was starting to? It was really too hard to say, as the blonde couldn’t really get a good read on him.

When they got to their rooms, Prompto quietly bid Noctis goodnight, which was a first, before going into his room and softly closing the door. Noctis watched the blonde’s door for a moment longer as he stood by his own. However, that lasted for only a few moments before he scoffed and walked into his own room.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The following morning, Prompto woke up to Ignis’s voice calling through his door.

“Prompto, time to get up. Noctis is already down in the dining hall, so you need to get ready,” he said. The blonde jolted when the words registered in his brain, and he yelped as he scrambled out of bed, nearly faceplanting on the floor in the process.

“What time is it?!” he demanded as he hurried to get dressed in his Crownsguard outfit.

“Only 8 in the morning,” Ignis assured him. “Noctis got up early for some reason, so don’t worry.” Prompto was still panicking, despite the Advisor’s words. He was supposed to be with Noctis at all times! He quickly made sure he looked presentable in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair a few times to fix it, and then went out to meet up with Ignis.

“Okay, I’m good,” he nodded, the feathers of his wings a bit ruffled from his anxiety. Ignis chuckled softly, before leading Prompto to the dining hall. When they arrived, Noctis looked up to see who it was.

The prince watched him quietly for a long time, before he snorted softly. “…finally up?” he mumbled simply.

“Didn’t exactly expect the prince of sleeping in to get up before me,” Prompto retorted.

“…mmm…”

“I’ll bring out your breakfast, Prompto,” Ignis said. “Take your seat.” The angel nodded, before sitting by Noctis as he had been for the past month. The sandy blonde brought out his plate, and Prompto thanked him softly before beginning to eat. Regis, who was sitting at the head of the table, cleared his throat once everyone was settled, gaining the room’s attention.

“This business regarding Niflheim must be taken care of,” he began. “We are to cut off all ties to them. This should aid in showing them we are not to be trifled with. Furthermore, we must all be on constant guard. It’s sad to say this in our own city, let alone in the Citadel, but we cannot afford to lose anyone.”

“…Right,” Noctis murmured in agreement.

“Understood,” Prompto nodded, his gaze becoming sharp as he continued to listen.

“And finally, we will not strike first unless given enough reason to do so,” the King said. “This is to prevent anyone coming into serious harm or even dying in the process as best as we can.”

“…Alright,” the prince murmured. His guardian nodded his understanding, knowing it was a wise move. Don’t engage unless threatened. It was a good strategy, and one that would help them immensely.

“As long as we’re at an agreement, then finish your breakfasts. Noctis, Prompto, I wish for you to train with each other. And Noctis?” the older demon said, looking at his son. “No warping.”

Noctis sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Fine…”

Internally, Prompto was relieved at the news. He had never wanted to spar with Noctis while warping was allowed, so this would make things very fair. The angel soon finished his breakfast, and waited for Noctis to finish his own before they left to the training grounds. Once Noctis had finally finished, the prince silently stood up and began to walk off toward the training grounds. Prompto was quick to follow, a bit excited to show Noctis what he was capable of. Even if it meant beating the raven.

Naturally, the prince didn’t say a word as they went, his hands in his pockets while his tail lightly swayed behind him as he walked. Once they got to the training grounds, Prompto headed straight for one side, his entire being exuding an easygoing aura. He was eager for this, but he also wanted no hard feelings.

Noctis snorted softly as he moved to the other side, grabbing one of the training swords set up to the side. Prompto grabbed one as well, no as used to sword combat as Noctis had to be, but he’d trained enough with them to be able to wield one efficiently.

“No hard feelings, okay?” he grinned casually, readying his training sword.

“…whatever…” Noctis mumbled quietly as he moved into position.

“Aw, come on, relax a little!” the blonde laughed lightly, copying the raven. He then waited for the demon prince to make the first move. Noctis didn’t say anything in return. However, before Prompto could say anything else, the prince darted forward with a snap of his tail. The angel was quick to block him with ease, giving a light push forward to knock Noctis off balance, before swiping at his legs with the one of his own.

Noctis, however, leaped over his leg with ease, while his tail snapped out and yanked onto his leg. With a wicked smirk, Prompto snapped his wings out, smacking the prince and stunning him slightly, forcing him into letting go. Hissing, Noctis hopped back, a small growl rumbling from his throat. After several long moments of just standing there, though, he adjusted the grip on his sword, before he moved in again.

Prompto was ready for him, however, and blocked him again, this time knocking him back and then back-swiping with the training sword aimed for a blow to his side. But Noctis easily blocked the swing, and then moved his arm in a swift circle. Which, in turn, knocked the sword out of Prompto’s hand as Noctis spun around, his tail slamming into the blonde’s face, throwing him back.

But the angel wasn’t giving up that easily, as he flared his wings open, preventing him from slamming into the far wall, and then darted for his training sword, easily dodging Noctis’s attempt to stop him from getting it. He snagged the weapon up in his hand, and then shot back at the raven, feinting to the side at the last second, and then striking him in his side successfully.

“Nrgh!” Noctis hissed as he jumped away, briefly holding his side. He took a few moments more to breathe, before he shot forward with more speed than he had initially. And as Prompto swung at him, Noctis ducked under it and slammed his head into Prompto’s gut.

“Gah!” the blonde gasped, backing up from the force and the pain. He curled one hand over his gut from the pain, hissing softly. The smaller male then lunged forward, revealing more of his speed and agility, as he swiftly dodged the prince’s next attempt to block him before striking him powerfully with the training sword in his other side…right before lashing out with his leg, knocking Noctis over and then pointing the sword at his throat.

“…!” Noctis stared at the angel for a moment, before he growled.

“No hard feelings, remember?” Prompto reminded him with an amused grin.

However, just as he finished that, Noctis smirked. Before Prompto could question it, Noctis’s tail snapped up, coiling around his arm and then yanked the blonde down to the floor. And in the span of a few seconds, Noctis had the angel pinned face-first against the floor, hands behind his back.

“If you say so,” he said simply.

“All right, I had that one coming to me,” the blonde conceded. “Mind letting me up?”

Noctis merely snorted, before he easily got up and stepped away from the angel.

Prompto got back to his feet, dusting himself off as he next spoke. “Not bad. I’m not used to a tail being involved in a fight, so nice job.”

“…Hm,” was all Noctis had to say to that as he picked up his sword and moved to set it away.

“Hey, can’t you take a compliment?” the blonde asked, smiling lightly. “I’m usually not one to expect high praise myself, to be honest, but at least accept it.” This time Noctis didn’t even look up as he shoved the sword back into the stand, before he abruptly turned and headed for the door.

“H-hey! Wait up!” Prompto yelped, quickly putting his training sword away as well before hurrying after the prince. “…Hey Noctis?”

“…mm?”

“Why do you hate me?”

“…who said I do?”

“Well, you rarely talk to me unless I initiate a conversation, and when we met, you didn’t want anything to do with me. Even now, you could practically care less about me…” the angel mumbled, lowering his gaze to the floor as they walked.

“…doesn’t mean I ‘hate’ you.”

“…Then what _do_ you think of me?”

“…” Noctis didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders, just before he turned and headed out into the garden. Prompto watched him for a couple of seconds, before following after, a bit put out by the lack of a verbal answer.

Just then, though, Noctis suddenly stopped and placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. The blonde perked up at the whistle, wondering what the prince was doing. He didn’t have to wait long…

“Kweh~”

Noctis chuckled softly as a large, golden bird came trotting over, and he stepped up to it as it came into range. And as soon as he came close the bird immediately pressed its large head up against the prince’s chest with a cheery chirp. And Noctis merely smiled as he reached out and began to rub along its head.

“I’ve seen Chocobos before, but never up close,” Prompto murmured, watching the pair.

Noctis turned around silently, still petting the bird’s head and scratching under its chin. “…that so?”

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded. “We have griffons in heaven, but since Chocobos can’t fly, we don’t have any there. I’ve never ridden one.”

“…” Noctis didn’t respond, before he turned to the golden Chocobo and moved to whisper something in its ear.

“Kweh~” it chirped, before it abruptly moved over to Prompto.

“Um…hi,” the angel said, smiling slightly at the Chocobo.

“Kweh~” the bird chirped, before it bumped its head against Prompto’s chest. Prompto’s smile widened a bit, his gaze softening as he began to pet the golden bird’s head gently.

The bird gave a happy trill, arching its head to get the petting just the way it liked it, apparently.

Noctis chuckled. “Choco’s very picky about his petting, just so you know.”

“Really?” the angel blinked, a bit surprised. “Kinda like Tsubasa, then. He’s picky, too.” Noctis merely shrugged as Choco gave another chirp as he arched up his neck. “You like that, huh?” Prompto chuckled, a content smile curving his lips as he continued to pet Choco.

Noctis smirked as Choco gave a cheery “Kweh~” before he whistled.

And suddenly, the bird pulled away and trotted around Prompto—before ducking his head and scooping the angel onto his back.

“Wah!” the blonde yelped, startled by the action, and then he settled easily onto Choco’s back. “A bit different, but still cool,” he laughed lightly. Noctis snorted with a small smirk, before he walked off a little further into the garden.

“Kweh~” Choco chirped, just before he began to follow after the prince. Prompto smiled as he resumed his petting of Choco as the bird walked after Noctis. He wondered idly what the raven would think if he had Tsubasa around…but decided to wait until Choco was away for that. He didn’t want to scare the poor bird, after all. However, just as that thought finished…

“Kwih kwih~”

The sound immediately had Prompto’s full attention, and he looked around for the source.

Choco chirped as he stepped over toward a large pen. Noctis smiled as he opened the pen, letting the bird step inside, before following after, shutting the pen immediately after. And as Prompto looked around the pen, he quickly spotted the small bundles of fluff that were chirping merrily as they hopped around the pen and Choco’s legs.

The angel’s jaw dropped, and he nearly squealed at the cuteness of them. “Are these Chocochicks?” he asked the raven excitedly.

“Yep,” was all Noctis said in response.

“They’re so cute!” Prompto exclaimed, grinning brightly, before climbing down from Choco’s back to crouch down so the Chocochicks would come to him. No sooner had he done so or the chicks immediately moved to crowd around him, curious about this new arrival and chirping almost constantly. The blonde laughed happily, even as his wings unfolded a bit in his relaxed state. This was amazing for him, as he’d never seen Chocochicks before, even in pictures.

Just then, one of the chicks hopped over and tucked itself under Prompto’s wings with a merry chirp.

The angel blinked, surprised, before laughing in amusement at the chick’s antics. “I’m not your mother, silly,” he murmured, but let the chick stay there anyway, reaching over and petting its head gently.

“Kwih~” the chick announced as it got itself comfy.

Noctis merely snorted as he moved to sit on the fence, not making a move to join the angel. Prompto smiled happily as he gave the chicks all the attention they wanted and needed, his expression content and soft. It showed his true nature, that he was truly a caring individual, and that he wasn’t a guardian angel for no reason.

The demon prince watched him for a moment more, before he snorted softly and moved over to where Choco was now settled. The Chocobo briefly looked up, chirping as he was petted, just before Noctis dropped back against the bird’s side. The blonde looked up briefly when he heard the slight sound of Noctis getting comfortable against Choco, an amused smile curving his lips.

“Comfy?” he asked.

“Mhmm…”

“Good,” Prompto chuckled, returning his attention to the Chocochicks. The chicks continued chirping happily while hopping around the blonde. And Noctis only watched in silence as they did, not seeming the least bit impressed. “Hey, Noctis? Can you tell me about Choco?” the angel asked suddenly, looking at the raven with wide, curious blue eyes.

“…hm?” Noctis hummed lazily, as he reached out to pet Choco along the neck. “…like what?”

“Was he a gift? Or did you get him yourself?”

“…I guess he was something like a gift…” Noctis murmured. “I don’t really remember who gave him to me, though…”

“Oh… Well, was he like this when you got him? Or did it take a lot of time?” Prompto questioned.

“He’s basically always been this way, yeah… To my knowledge, anyway…”

“That’s good,” the blonde murmured. “You’re lucky, then…”

“…hm?”

“Well, with guardian angels, we’re entrusted with a griffon fledgling when we start training to become guardians,” Prompto explained. “When I was given Tsubasa, he didn’t like me at all initially. He always bit me at meal time for the longest time, and didn’t listen to anything I said. It took me saving him in a tough fight, resulting in some scars on me, that got him to trust me the way he does now.”

“…I see…”

The smaller male went quiet after that, not sure what else to say. He refocused on the Chocochicks, honestly hoping that Noctis would ask more about his partner, since he had been curious about Choco. His didn’t keep his hopes too high, though.

“…So where _do_ you keep him when he’s not around, anyway?”

“Actually, he just roams. I just have to whistle for him, and he knows to come to me,” Prompto replied with a chuckle.

“…hmm…”

“Maybe we should have a race sometime,” the angel laughed. “See who’s faster: Tsubasa by air, or Choco by land.”

“Maybe…” Noctis mumbled as he shut his eyes quietly. Prompto sighed softly, returning his attention to the Chocochicks. Hopefully, with this time together they’d spent like this, Noctis would start to warm up to him a bit more…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING PROM-PROM CRY!!!

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Another month had passed by, and things between Prompto and Noctis had only marginally improved, to the angel. He still struggled to read the prince properly, so he wasn’t sure what Noctis thought of him still. The demon still acted almost indifferent with the blonde, which was making things difficult for Prompto. He really wanted them to get along, especially since this guardianship was permanent. He couldn’t leave, he was bound there. He had no choice but to stay since he had agreed to take on the job.

As for things with Niflheim, they had been eerily quiet since the fight the night of the meeting with Aldercapt. Prompto just _knew_ they were planning something, but he didn’t know what exactly that was. All he could do was stay close to Noctis, that way he could guarantee the prince’s safety.

That day, the pair was hanging out at the Chocobo pen, Noctis sitting against Choco again, resting, while Prompto coddled and played with the Chocochicks. Out of nowhere, Prompto shot up in alarm when both he and Noctis heard an agonized screech, one that the blonde recognized all too well.

“Tsubasa…!” he gasped in horror, before looking to the sky and seeing his partner struggling to fly to him, descending too fast. The griffon crashed to the ground in the garden, and the angel immediately vaulted the pen’s fence in a panic, running to the beast’s side. “Tsubasa!”

Noctis frowned as he walked over, before he gently pressed his hand against the griffon, sending a surge of healing magic through the winged creature. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to help much, only slowing the bleeding from the multiple cuts and lacerations until they clotted.

“He needs to be bandaged up, now,” Prompto whimpered, looking at the prince in despair. “Magic has never done much to affect griffons, unfortunately…”

Frowning, Noctis turned his head and whistled suddenly. Barely a few moments later, Choco came running over. As he spotted the griffon, he balked for a moment, until Noctis stepped up to him and began to murmur to the Chocobo.

And then, after chirping once, the bird took off running. Meanwhile, Prompto was hugging Tsubasa’s neck, trying desperately not to cry.

“It’ll be okay, Tsubasa…” he whispered thickly. A few moments later, Choco came rushing back, carrying what looked like some sort of bag with him. Prompto looked up, the beginning of tears shimmering in his eyes, wondering what was in the bag. Suddenly, Ignis came running over, appearing to be about to scold Choco, before he noticed the wounded Tsubasa lying on the ground.

“What happened?” he questioned, before shaking his head. “Never mind, answer that later. Let me help you, Prompto.”

“He won’t let anyone touch him like this if he can help it,” the blonde protested. He took the bag from Choco, whispering his thanks, before opening it and beginning to clean and bandage Tsubasa’s wounds. Noctis and Ignis could only watch as the angel worked in silence, focusing solely on treating his partner’s injuries. When he was done, he set the bag down and gently hugged Tsubasa’s neck again, finally letting himself cry.

Choco tilted his head curiously, but when Noctis moved over and patted his neck, the bird chirped softly. Ignis watched, feeling sad for the angel and his partner. From what he’d learned of Prompto from reading his file Lady Lunafreya had provided, Tsubasa was his only family, one could say. He’d lost his parents at an early age, but he was old enough when it happened to remember them. Both were guardian angels, but both had died in the line of duty, protecting their humans with their lives. And he had no siblings, no other family, nor a significant other, so his partner was all he had.

The Advisor motioned Noctis over to him, wanting to tell the prince this, since Noctis hadn’t read the file at all.

“Hm?” Noctis looked over briefly, before he solemnly walked over.

“Be gentle with him. Tsubasa may just be a griffon partner for Prompto to you, but for him, that griffon is all he has,” Ignis murmured quietly. “He lost his parents when he was just old enough to remember them, and with no other family or a significant other, Tsubasa is all he has left.”

“…I see…” Noctis mumbled softly. Ignis nodded slightly.

“I’m going to let His Majesty know what has transpired. Is it safe to assume this was Niflheim’s doing?” the sandy blonde demon inquired.

“…Yes,” Prompto choked out, making both demons look at him in surprise. “…I-I’ve studied their weaponry b-before, and the cuts match some of their shapes…”

“…” Noctis didn’t say anything to confirm or deny the statement. He just moved his hand along Choco’s neck.

“Understood. I will inform His Majesty, then,” Ignis nodded, before heading off to do just that. Once he was gone, Prompto fell silent for several minutes, merely holding onto his partner and not wanting to let go. Tsubasa unfolded a wing as they stayed like that, curling it over the angel, and Prompto choked on a sob, holding the beast’s feathered neck a bit tighter, but not too tight.

“I can’t lose you, too, Tsubasa…” he whimpered.

Noctis regarded the blonde for several long moments, before he sighed and turned to Choco, whistling. The Chocobo looked at him with his head tilted, before he chirped, and then walked over with the prince. And then, Noctis grabbed onto Prompto’s arm, tugging him up.

“Hey, c’mon, it’s better to get him out of the open,” he said, even as Choco moved over and wriggled under the griffon’s wing to lightly push him up to his feet. Prompto nodded softly, watching Tsubasa worriedly as his partner was helped inside by Choco. He allowed Noctis to guide him along after the pair, his anxious, bright blue gaze fixated on the griffon the whole time.

After a little bit of stumbling, they reached a building that appeared to be the Chocobo stables. And as Choco continued to guide the griffon, Noctis went ahead and opened the door to let the others in. Tsubasa stumbled in, collapsing in one of the stables, and Prompto quickly went to his side, kneeling beside him and simply petting him soothingly.

“I’m here…” he murmured, biting his lip as he tried not to start crying again. Noctis didn’t say anything as he and Choco moved over. Choco quietly settled a bit by the griffon’s side, while Noctis sat a bit off to the side.

“…oy…”

“…hm?”

“…you should rest a bit… We’re safe in here.”

“…No promises, but I’ll try…” the blonde whispered, lightly leaning against Tsubasa’s side. The griffon wasn’t bothered in the least by this, and in fact, he actually seemed happy with it, a pleased croon emitting from his chest. Noctis hummed, before he silently moved over to settle against Choco, who gave a soft trill as he curled around the prince.

Prompto closed his eyes as he rested against his partner, feeling emotionally drained now. He hadn’t felt this way since he was just a kid, when his parents had died in the line of duty as guardians. It was a foreign feeling now, to feel this vulnerable, and he didn’t like it. It made him feel weak, and he didn’t want to look weak.

Eventually, the angel drifted off to sleep, his wings wrapped around him somewhat like a makeshift security blanket.

Noctis remained awake for a long time after that, watching the angel as he slumbered against the griffon. He’d never seen anyone lower their guard this much around him ever. He’d always been told from an early age that showing any kind of emotion was almost guaranteed to get you killed, especially against the Niffs. And while his father had tried telling him to at least learn to trust people, he’d never really managed to do that unless they were already close.

And angels had never been very high on that list of people he could easily trust.

‘ _…may have to make an exception here…_ ’ he thought lazily as he settled back and shut his eyes as well.

 

X*X(3 Days Later)X*X

Prompto was finally starting to go back to his normal self, now that Tsubasa was healed enough to roam for short periods. He had insisted to the griffon to stay close to the Citadel, and it seemed that the gold-feathered beast was heeding his partner’s advice, always coming back to the Chocobo stables to sleep. Funnily enough, he seemed to have taken a friendly liking to Choco, choosing to sleep in the stable next to the golden bird’s.

Now that Tsubasa was healed, however, Prompto was angry. He wanted to make the Niffs pay for attacking his partner, but he knew he didn’t stand a chance on his own. He was an excellent fighter, yes, but not good enough to take on an entire army alone. Regardless, they deserved to pay for what they had done.

He was lying in bed as he thought about what he could do, even though it was still only six in the morning. The blonde had always been an early riser when his mind wouldn’t settle down, and this was no different. He was even already dressed for the day, his guns sitting in their holsters at his hips.

Sitting up in bed, Prompto sighed heavily; maybe he should just ask Ignis or King Regis about what to do…? He quickly shook the thought off, though, as he knew they would insist on him staying with Noctis.

‘ _He probably wouldn’t want me here, anyway,_ ’ Prompto thought bitterly. ‘ _Noctis has already said how he doesn’t need anyone’s help…_ ’

Just then, though, there was a knock on the door…specifically the one connecting his room to that of Noctis. Prompto blinked, surprised that Noctis was awake this early, but sat up in his bed a bit further before calling out, “Come on in, Noctis.”

The prince did so after a moment of what was likely thought, but once the door was open, he leaned up against the doorpost quietly. “…yo.”

“Hey,” the blonde greeted. “Can’t sleep?”

Noctis merely shrugged.

“Is something keeping your mind running?” Prompto inquired, curious as he leaned back against the headboard.

“…shouldn’t that be my line?” Noctis asked simply.

The angel shrugged with a faint smile. “Fair enough,” he chuckled. “I’ll tell you what I’m thinking about if you tell me what’s on your mind. Deal?”

“…sure.”

“I was thinking about how to make Niflheim pay for what they did to Tsubasa. I don’t want them getting away with it,” Prompto admitted, folding his hands behind his head as he shifted a little to get more comfortable against the headboard, a few of his wings’ feathers poking up from behind him as he did.

“…you do realize going out to face them head-on is playing right into their hands, right?”

“I know, I know…” the angel sighed. “Besides, I can’t leave you, nor can I bring you along for the ride. I’d be responsible for your death, basically. So I’m just going to have to wait it out.”

“Hmhmm…”

“What about you?”

“…wondering mostly the same, but knowing I can’t do shit.”

Prompto chuckled softly at that. “Seems we’re in the same boat, then,” he mused.

“I guess so…” Noctis admitted softly with a shrug. Suddenly, the blonde perked up, having heard something. He frowned, not completely recognizing the sound, but it seemed vaguely familiar… As soon as it registered, however, he bolted out of his bed, grabbing Noctis’s arm and dragging him to the window without a word. From there, he spread his wings and leapt out, somehow managing to carry the prince bridal-style. He got several yards away, which was just enough distance to keep them safe from the explosion that destroyed their rooms roughly five seconds after he’d fled with Noctis.

“Oh are you _kidding_ me!?” Noctis snarled in annoyance.

“Just be glad I heard the ticking when it was about to go off!” Prompto snapped, flying off to the gardens. Once there, he landed neatly, before setting Noctis back down. “We need to find King Regis, and quick.”

“Yeah…” Noctis growled angrily, before he hurried ahead of Prompto. The angel was quick to follow, his gaze focused as they ran through the hallways. While Noctis wasn’t looking around like Prompto was, he knew immediately where he had to get to, as he hurried down the hall toward where he knew his father would be at.

Out of nowhere, an axe was thrown at Noctis, aimed for his head, but Prompto swiftly lunged forward, ahead of the raven, catching it with minimum effort. He glared at the source, one of Niflheim’s infamous MT’s, but it wasn’t alone, as there were four more with it. With a furious snarl, the angel kicked off the ground, launching himself at the group of five MT’s, slashing through the metal of the first one with its own axe and destroying its circuits.

He then threw the axe at the next one with enough force that the blade embedded itself into the MT’s chest, frying that one’s circuits as well. And to finish off the remaining three, he whipped out one of his guns from its holster. At that moment, he was glad he’d already been dressed and ready for the day when Noctis came into his room. After shaking it off, he fired a shot into each one’s head, leaving them to drop like bricks. Once they were defeated, the blonde returned to Noctis’s side.

“…thanks… I guess…” Noctis mumbled, before he kept going. After all, they had to keep moving.

“Anytime,” Prompto nodded as he followed. He kept up a constant guard, his typically bright blue gaze slightly dark and steely with his focus. Finally, they reached his father’s study, where the King was already waiting.

“Are you two all right?” Regis asked when he saw them.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Prompto nodded. “We were ambushed by MT’s on our way here, but I dealt with them.”

“Father, what’s going on?”

“It seems we had a few Niffs posing as staff recently hired on, and they planted the bomb in your room while cleaning,” Regis growled, his tail snapping at the air in anger. Prompto’s wings fluffed up a bit in alarm at the news, becoming furious at the thought that they had been in such imminent danger for who knows how long.

“…how did no one notice them?” Noctis murmured.

“That, I’m uncertain of,” the older demon admitted with a sigh. “But they have already been sentenced to execution, and are being contained in the containment cells as of now.”

“How are we to proceed with Niflheim, Your Majesty?” Prompto inquired.

“Unfortunately, it is still much too dangerous and risky to launch an attack on Niflheim, so we can only defend ourselves,” Regis replied.

“Sometimes defense is the best offense, though,” the blonde pointed out. Noctis hummed in thought, frowning softly. “We’ll have to be more careful with hiring staff, and possibly just hold off on hiring anyone until this is over, for starters,” Prompto suggested.

“That’d probably be smart, yes…”

“Agreed,” the King nodded. “For now, however, I’ll have Cor train the guards so they’re fully prepared for come what may.”

“Right…”

“As for your rooms…you’ll have to stay in a guest room together for now,” Regis said. “Until your bedrooms can be repaired fully, anyway.” Prompto’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Noctis hesitantly.

“…” Noctis remained silent for a long moment, before he nodded with a small hum.

“Understood,” Prompto nodded as well, unsure of just what was going through Noctis’s mind. He knew they’d be sharing a bed in that guest room, but hopefully the raven would be okay with it… For Prompto, he’d shared close quarters with fellow angels during training, so this would be similar, except it was with a demon he was protecting.

“Go and get some more rest for now. I’ll send Ignis to your room with breakfast in a couple of hours, since it’s still early,” the older demon told them. Noctis merely hummed, nodding, before he turned and left. His guardian was quick to follow, remaining quiet. He wanted to ask what the prince was thinking, but he was hesitant to do so, as he didn’t know how Noctis would react.

It took them a little bit to reach the room, but once they had, Noctis immediately headed for the bed and flopped down on it with a groan. Prompto, on the other hand, made his way to the sofa, sitting on it so Noctis wouldn’t be upset with him sharing the bed.

For several long moments, silence filled the room, before Noctis mumbled, “This sucks…”

“Hm?”

“…pretty sure I lost some stuff in the explosion…”

“Sorry…” Prompto apologized. “I had nothing to lose in that one, to be honest… All I have is what’s on me.”

“Mmmm…”

“…I try not to keep personal belongings when I take on guardian jobs, actually, because I know I’ll end up losing them,” the angel murmured. “Anything special to me is back in heaven.”

“…mmm…” As he hummed, though, it became clear that Noctis was starting to doze off gradually. Prompto decided to remain quiet after that, wanting to let Noctis sleep. He curled up on the sofa himself, grabbing the throw blanket on the back of it and covering himself with it. Even though he was sharing a room with Noctis now, he almost felt more alone than he had when their rooms were just connected, if he was being honest with himself. He soon drifted off, curled up in a ball.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was a few hours later when Noctis woke up again, and he grunted a little as he pushed up from the bed. Noctis sat there for a few moments, rubbing at his eyes to try and get the dust out, before he moved to get up. When he did, he finally took notice of Prompto lying on the sofa.

“…”

Noctis sighed softly as he moved over, before he poked Prompto to his cheek with the tip of his tail. The blonde wrinkled his nose, groaning softly, before he opened his eyes blearily.

“Wh…what’s going…on?” he mumbled, yawning before the last word.

“Rise and shine, lazybones,” Noctis said simply. The smaller male yawned again, before sitting up and stretching his arms over his head, making his elbows pop.

“Gah…I shouldn’t have gone back to sleep… I always wake up groggier than before when I do…” Prompto grumbled.

“…”

For a while, there was silence in the room…but then…

“…heh.”

“Huh?”

“Never had that problem,” Noctis said with a small smirk as he shrugged his shoulders. The angel pouted in response to the remark.

“Says the prince of sleeping,” he retorted. And then Noctis did something he thus far hadn’t done in front of Prompto; he laughed.

“Touché, I suppose.”

However, the angel didn’t say anything, he just stared at the demon, quite pleasantly surprised. Noctis had an amazing laugh, one that made Prompto feel a bit warm.

“Anyway, Ignis should be coming up soon…” Noctis mumbled, as he turned and headed off for the door.

“That’s the first time you’ve laughed around me,” Prompto murmured as he moved into a sitting position on the sofa.

“Mmm?” Noctis hummed, turning around curiously. “…was it?”

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded, before smiling softly. “It’s a nice laugh. You should laugh more often.”

“…”

“What?”

Noctis merely shrugged—just as there was a knock on the door.

“Noct, Prompto, I’ve brought your breakfast. His Majesty said you two get today to rest,” Ignis called through the door, before opening it. He set their breakfasts on the small table in the room, lifting the domes on them to reveal omelets for the pair, one for each of them. “I’ll find you later for dinner.”

“Thanks, Ignis,” Prompto said, and the Advisor nodded before leaving.

“Hmm…” Noctis hummed, before he settled by the table to start on his breakfast. Prompto did the same, tucking into his breakfast quietly. He hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing before about Noctis’s laugh, since he hadn’t really gotten a good response when he said it. They ate in silence like that for a while. When Noctis finished, he leaned back in his seat, humming. The blonde finished his own breakfast shortly after, and lowered his gaze to his lap. He soon found his thoughts focusing on Noctis, though, despite not even looking directly at the prince.

Noctis was gradually seeming to warm up to him, but at a very slow pace. It was still hard to tell for sure, though. But despite that, Prompto was starting to find the raven…attractive, if he was being completely honest with himself. And that laugh earlier…it made the angel feel a bit warm inside, something no one else had ever done with him.

Noctis didn’t say anything for a long time; he just sat there with his tail slightly swaying along his feet. Finally, the silence started to get to the smaller male.

“So…what do you want to do today?” he asked softly.

“…hmmm…not sure…”

“Mm…”

“…I’d offer to go head for the stables…” Noctis mumbled. “…but that might not be smart right now…”

“Why not?”

“…well, we don’t know if they’re still out…”

“True…” Prompto conceded, sighing. “Any other ideas?”

“…not really…”

“Hmm…”

“…actually…” Noctis murmured, before he got up and walked toward the back of the room.

“What’s up?” the smaller male questioned, looking up.

“I think…ah-HA!” Noctis exclaimed as he pulled out what, initially, seemed to be some sort of block of metal.

“What’s that?” Prompto inquired, looking at the box. It resembled some of the gaming systems he’d seen over the years as a guardian, but this one looked a bit different.

Noctis didn’t reply immediately as he walked over to the TV on the other side of the room. “Game station. Should keep us busy for a while…” he said as he began to set it up.

“Oh, those things. Never played any, but I’ve seen them over the years,” the blonde admitted, moving to sit on the sofa again.

“That so?” Noctis mumbled as he finished with the setup, before he tossed a controller toward Prompto. “Guess it’s about time that changed, huh?”

Prompto caught the controller easily, but his eyes were wide with surprise. “You’re gonna teach me?” he asked.

“What? You got something better to do?”

“No, just a bit surprised, is all,” the angel mumbled. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but…you’re actually being nicer to me than you have been.”

Noctis merely shrugged as he dropped down on the sofa and flicked the console on with a flick of his controller.

Prompto internally sighed at the lack of a verbal response, as usual. Deciding to return to the subject of what they were doing, he asked, “So, I didn’t always pay attention over time with video games, but I gotta ask: what game are you gonna teach me to play?”

“That so…? Well, let’s start off easy, then,” Noctis said as he moved to one of the games in his library. “This is just a basic hack-‘n’-slash game…and it’s co-op, so we shouldn’t get in each other’s way _too_ much.”

“O-okay,” the blonde nodded, hoping he wouldn’t suck at it.

As the game started up, Noctis hummed as he moved to “free play”. “Right…so the goal here is just to kill as many enemies as possible.” As he said that, he moved over and gestured for the controller. “This button is your ‘Regular’ attack, and this is your ‘Strong’ attack. You can string them together in combos to deal more damage. This is your ‘Dodge’ and over here is your ‘Special’ attack. You can only use that when you've got enough energy, but you should be able to see when that is…”

“Um, okay,” Prompto uttered, waiting until the game loaded to start trying out the controls. Once they came past the load screen, they were almost immediately thrust into battle…against what had to be a thousand enemy soldiers. “Holy shit!” the angel yelped, shocked by the number of enemies, but he began to start fighting anyway, moving his character and attacking the enemies.

Noctis merely chuckled as he pressed the buttons rapidly to slice his way through the endless hordes of enemies. “…ah right. If you kill one of the captains they'll get reinforcements,” he said casually.

“What?!” Prompto exclaimed, his jaw dropping as he continued to kill enemies. “That’s bullshit, and cowardly,” he grumbled.

“Oy, we’re _supposed_ to get a high kill-count here,” Noctis chuckled.

“…Fair enough,” the smaller male conceded, adjusting quickly to the controls as he played. Soon enough, he was practically blowing through them.

As they continued mowing through the enemies, a message suddenly popped up at the bottom of the screen. “Heroes have arrived. Defeat them to spawn more enemy reinforcements.”

“Oh cool,” Noctis chuckled. “Let’s see who’s here.”

“You sound like me when I’m in a real fight,” Prompto snorted, guiding his character after Noctis’s.

Noctis hummed, though he seemed a little too focused on the game. “…Ah, there they are,” he mumbled as he approached what appeared to be a completely different type of enemy. “…Oh crap, the Emperor,” he grumbled, right before he cursed as their characters were flung back because they’d stepped in a trap.

“The hell?!” the angel yelped, before growling as he moved his character forward again, preparing to attack.

“Careful! This guy likes to lay traps all around,” Noctis warned, dodging out of the way to avoid the attack that had been aimed at his character.

“Apparently,” Prompto grumbled.

“Listen, I’m used to dealing with this guy…so you just go ahead and take out some of the fodder to get our kill count up.”

“All right,” the blonde nodded, guiding his character away to resume mowing down the weaker enemies. As they continued to play, Prompto started to feel less lonely, and more like things were stating to change between them for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Birthday, Prom!

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Two months had passed since Noctis’s and Prompto’s bedrooms had been destroyed, but since Regis had basically stopped hiring new staff due to the explosion as a precaution, the repair work to their rooms had been going slow. This left the prince and his guardian still sharing the guest room, and Prompto still slept on the sofa in there, as he had continued to feel uncertain of Noctis’s feelings of them sharing the bed. The blonde was trying to avoid conflict with the raven as best as he could, since he didn’t want anything between them like that, but he also couldn’t help but wonder why Noctis hadn’t asked him why he was sleeping on the sofa. He almost wanted him to, yet at the same time, he felt stupid with his reasoning.

Another thing Prompto was uncertain about was if Noctis even considered him a friend at all. Sure, they played video games together, thanks to the demon teaching him, and Noctis had let him ride Choco for a short amount of time that day in the garden, but despite that, the angel wasn’t sure in the slightest. He knew the only way to find out for sure was to ask, but whenever he thought about asking, he felt silly.

Currently, they were hanging out in the Chocobo pens with Choco and Tsubasa, the latter of which had taken to staying there when he wasn’t out hunting or with Prompto. The angel was smiling contently as he petted his partner’s feathered neck, the griffon crooning softly every now and then from the soothing touch. Once again, Prompto thought about asking Noctis if they were friends, but again, he felt silly just thinking about it. So, he just bit his lip lightly, his expression becoming thoughtful.

“Kweh~” Choco suddenly chirped as the bird moved over and pushed his beak against Prompto’s back.

“Hi, Choco,” the angel chuckled, turning and petting the large bird’s neck with his other hand. “Are you getting jealous?”

“I think he’s more curious about what’s up with you,” Noctis said casually as he walked over. Prompto paused, his hands stilling in their motions, making even Tsubasa look at his partner curiously.

‘ _Dammit…_ ’ the smaller male thought in frustration. ‘ _Well, it’s now or never, I guess… Here goes…_ ’ He then sighed heavily, before speaking, not looking at the prince. “Noctis…? Are we friends…?”

Noctis didn’t say anything in response immediately after, while Choco cocked his head curiously before turning to the prince. “Kweh?”

“…Isn’t that obvious already?” Noctis asked finally.

“Well, I can never tell what you’re thinking, and considering you didn’t even want me around when we met…” Prompto pointed out, still not looking at Noctis.

Noctis rolled his eyes before he pushed his fist to Prompto’s shoulder in a small punch. “Oy, just coz we started off wrong doesn’t mean it has to stay that way.”

The angel finally looked up at the demon, blushing out of embarrassment as he pouted. “I knew it was stupid to ask, but like I said, I can never tell with you sometimes!”

Noctis chuckled a bit. “You really think I’d be so easy going with you if we weren’t friends?” Instead of replying, Prompto whined, burying his blushing face into Tsubasa’s neck.

“Kweh?” Choco chirped as he prodded Prompto’s back, while Noctis laughed. “Seriously, dude…”

“I _knew_ I was gonna sound stupid for asking!” the smaller male groaned, his voice a bit muffled by his griffon’s feathers.

Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he smirked—and then he suddenly reached out and began to tickle the blonde.

“AH!!” Prompto yelped, bursting out into a laughing fit as he was tickled mercilessly. “Noctiiiiis!!” he wailed, squirming like mad to try and get away from the raven’s fingers. But Noctis was unrelenting as he kept on the angel, laughing as he continued the torture and even curling his tail around the blonde’s waist and slipping under his shirt to add to it. The smaller male’s voice hitched at the addition of Noctis’s tail joining in, his laughter increasing in volume and his face turning red and his cheeks hurting from laughing so hard.

“STOOO-HO-HOP!!” he laughed, writhing beneath the demon’s touch. Finally, the prince deduced the angel had had enough and pulled back again with a laugh. Prompto struggled to catch his breath, breathing heavily as he went limp, his face turning from red to pink as he did. Once he’d recovered enough to speak, he pouted up at Noctis, asking, “Was that…really…necessary?”

“Yes,” was the easy response. The blonde rolled his eyes, before going quiet again as he continued to try and steady his breathing. Once he had, he smiled slightly at Noctis.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Noctis chuckled. “No problem.”

“…Does this mean I can call you ‘Noct’ now? Like how Ignis does?” Prompto inquired, his bright blue gaze curious.

“Hm? …Oh, yeah, of course,” Noctis said with a chuckle.

“Awesome,” the angel grinned, before his stomach growled, making him grimace a bit. “Okay, I say we get something to eat.”

Noctis chuckled. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go find Iggy.”

“Kay,” Prompto nodded, sitting up. He patted Tsubasa’s side gently, before saying, “We’ll be back later, buddy.” His partner nodded, and the smaller male followed Noctis out of the stables to find Ignis.

Which didn’t take that long, since Noctis knew where he normally was. “Hey, Iggy,” Noctis called out.

“Hello, you two,” Ignis greeted when they got close. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah, actually… We were wondering if you could make us something to munch on.”

“Hmm… I think I can manage that,” Ignis chuckled. “Give me a bit of time, and I’ll bring something to your room.”

“Thanks, Ignis!” Prompto smiled brightly.

“Right… Wanna pass the time with a fighting game?” Noctis asked casually.

“Sure,” the smaller male nodded eagerly, and the pair headed to their room, where Prompto let Noctis set up the game. Once Noctis had everything set up, he tossed the controller to Prompto. His guardian caught the controller with ease, and plopped down on the couch, getting comfy as the game, Super Smash Brothers 4, loaded. They had played it several times before, Prompto choosing Pikachu each time and quickly adjusting to the little yellow mouse’s fighting style easily. He even had him wearing a red cap.

Noctis, as usual, went for Corrin, setting the coloration to black as he settled on the couch comfortably. The blonde’s expression became determined as they set up the stage and the game loaded it, and as soon as the fight started, Prompto had Pikachu attack, lunging forward. Noctis, however, had Corrin leaping over Pikachu, before lashing out with his sword.

Prompto had Pikachu block, and then used Thunder, striking Corrin with the electricity. Noctis briefly clicked his tongue as he blew his bangs away as he moved back in again. But before he could get close, Corrin stopped as his hand and face shifted, a massive claw-like maw snapping at Pikachu and throwing him backwards. The angel, once Pikachu had gotten back up, waited patiently for Noctis to make Corrin attack again, before quickly charging up Pikachu’s Skull Bash, and letting him fly at Corrin at the last second, not giving Noctis any time to dodge or block.

Noctis growled as he quickly activated his double jump, using Corrin’s wings to get away from the edge. And just as he was safe he lunged toward Pikachu, stabbing forward with Corrin’s arm shifted into a lance. Prompto had Pikachu block again, before grabbing Corrin in a choke-like hold, and then shocked him repeatedly before slamming him into the stage’s ground, the blonde laughing.

“Oh, come on!” Noctis groaned with half a laugh, before he had Corrin morph into his full dragon form and slam the ground, launching Pikachu away. Prompto merely blew a raspberry, snickering as he had Pikachu double-jump back to the stage, using Quick Attack to get back on solid ground.

“Can’t blame me! That move is awesome!” the smaller male smirked.

“Very funny,” Noctis chuckled as the match continued. Eventually, as they continued to play their game, Ignis stopped by, dropping off some food for them, consisting of a small variety of snacks.

“Thanks, Ignis,” Prompto smiled, the Advisor merely smiling faintly and nodding before he left. “Let’s take a small snack break, huh?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Noctis said as he grunted while stretching his arms over his head. With that, the blonde paused the game, before setting his controller down and stretching with a grunt as well. Even his wings stretched out a bit, and the feathers smoothed out again as he settled back down. Noctis wordlessly got up and headed for the table where Ignis has left the snacks, humming as he considered what he was feeling like having first.

“What all did he make?” Prompto inquired, joining the raven.

“Whole bunch of stuff,” Noctis said as he finally picked up a small puff cake and popping it in his mouth.

“Looks and smells delicious,” the angel commented, picking up a piece of bacon-wrapped crab and eating it. “So good…!” Noctis merely hummed around a mouth full of dough and whipped cream, before he finally swallowed and picked up some of the chips set in the dishes. Prompto, after swallowing, grabbed some as well, dipping them in one of the dips for said chips, humming pleasantly at the taste. “I wonder how Ignis got so good at cooking,” he said suddenly after swallowing his mouthful. “Back in heaven during training, I barely managed to not burn my place down when I tried.”

The demon prince chuckled at that as he grabbed another puff cake. “Who can say?” he said before he popped it into his mouth. Prompto shrugged, but didn’t say anything more on the subject. For the remainder of the day, that was what they did, simply munching on snacks and playing video games until they fell asleep on the sofa.

 

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Another couple of months had passed by, and Prompto was having a difficult time, to say the least. Four months back, when he had first thought about Noctis as being attractive, it had never occurred to him that he would begin to develop feelings for the demon prince. After all, it was unheard of, a relationship between an angel and a demon. The biggest reason they wouldn’t even be able to be together, though, was because they were both male, so an heir to the throne wouldn’t be possible.

Prompto had found himself wanting to be with Noctis as more than friends more and more during the course of the past two months, but it hurt his heart so badly to know it wasn’t possible. However, he kept his feelings to himself, even continuing to sleep on the sofa so he could keep himself and his emotions in check. He refused to say anything to anyone, especially Noctis himself, lest he end up heartbroken and stuck like that for the long run.

Currently, however, that was the least of his worries, as he was more concerned with defending the raven at the moment. Niflheim had sent a small army, it seemed, to try and weaken the Citadel’s defenses. And half of the army consisted of MT’s, which only added to the difficulty.

Prompto rode on Tsubasa over the Niffs, firing away with his guns, and even having Tsubasa occasionally dive down to strike at the enemy demons with his talons. He had ensured Noctis’s safety by making him stay with Regis, Cor, and Ignis, and the angel was hell-bent on keeping the prince safe, no matter what happened.

A sudden shot from an MT below the flying pair struck Prompto’s previously injured shoulder, this time the bullet embedding itself in his flesh. The blonde gave a pained cry, before shooting the MT with his good arm. Once it was dead, though, he took another shot to his side, the same one as his now-injured shoulder, and he screamed in agony, the pain nearly crippling him.

‘ _No…!_ ’ he thought in a panic. ‘ _I need to finish the job!_ ’

He continued to fire away with his good arm, but he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness from the rapid blood loss. Tsubasa, feeling the change in his partner, screeched to try and wake him, before quickly flying back to safety. The griffon knew the angel needed help, and he needed it quick. Landing in the gardens, the beast swiftly ran inside, despite the movement being somewhat clumsy, and tracked Noctis’s scent to the throne room, where he clawed at the door, grabbing the attention of the trio inside. Ignis opened it, albeit somewhat hesitantly, and when he saw Prompto’s state, as the smaller male was now unconscious, he quickly ushered Tsubasa in.

The moment that Noctis caught sight of the blonde, his eyes widened in alarm and he dashed forward, nearly warping the last distance before Prompto could fall off of Tsubasa’s back. “Dammit you idiot!!” he snarled softly, reaching around as magic gathered in his palms. And then he struck Prompto’s back with both hands.

The angel’s body shuddered as his wounds began to heal, and his expression turned into a grimace of pain as the two bullets that had hit him were brought to the surface, the metal pieces clattering to the floor. With the help of Noctis’s magic, Prompto’s wounds completely healed, but he still didn’t wake up, the healing process having drained him physically.

“He needs to rest,” Ignis murmured to Noctis, seeing how worried the prince was for his guardian.

“The Kingsglaive can clear out the remaining Niffs. Take him to your room,” Regis said firmly.

“Right,” Noctis said with a nod, adjusting his grip so that he could carry the blonde along his back. Once he had him place, with even his tail helping to keep in position, Noctis began to move along the halls, taking care not to jostle Prompto. Tsubasa followed after for a short distance, trying to ensure his partner and the demon would be okay, and once they reached the guest room, he parted from their company, flying off to the Chocobo stables.

Once Noctis had managed to shut the door without ever moving Prompto, he walked over to the bed. After a brief moment of thought, he turned around and plopped down on the bed. And then, with the help of his tail, he managed to gently slip Prompto off of his back until he was lying on the bed.

Only after the angel seemed to be comfortable on the bed Noctis gave a small, weary sigh as he sat back against the footboard, watching Prompto as he slept, his tail lightly tapping along the mattress. As he watched him, he realized that he never really saw the angel sleeping like this; he was usually up well before Noctis was. Though to be fair that wasn’t so hard to do.

However, as he continued to sit there, he couldn’t help but frown a little in spite of himself. While there was no doubt that his opinion of the angel had been less than pleasant upon their first meeting—though, really, what demon did like to be babysat by an _angel_ of all things?—he couldn’t deny that the blonde wasn’t _that_ bad to be around.

However, the more time they spent together, the more Noctis began to realize his feelings for the blonde were not the type of feelings one should be feeling for a bodyguard. Much less a bodyguard who was part of a race that, in normal situations, wouldn’t be caught dead around someone like him (though the same went for his own race, really…). And he was pretty sure that, despite his father’s insistence that Prompto was to remain as his guardian angel, he probably wouldn’t be too thrilled if he knew what his son was thinking.

Though, that, of course, didn’t stop him from thinking about it and wondering if it would be better to just admit it all to the blonde. But the longer he thought about it, the more he realized that, no, he shouldn’t. He just didn’t want to risk losing what he had…

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Six hours had passed, and Prompto still hadn’t woken once. Ignis had dropped by a couple of hours prior to check on the pair, not that there was much to say, before leaving to update Regis. It was silent in the room, with the exception of the pair’s quiet breathing, until there was a soft knock on the door.

“…mmm?” Noctis hummed softly from where he’d been half asleep on the bed. After a moment of silence, he stood up and headed for the doorway. When he opened it, he was surprised to see his father there.

“Hello, Noctis,” the King greeted. “Ignis has updated me on Prompto’s status. I take it he’s still sleeping now?”

“…Yeah,” Noctis said with a nod as he stepped aside to let his father in. Regis walked into the room, sighing at the sight of the unconscious angel. He then went to sit down on the sofa, patting the spot beside him for Noctis to sit down with him. Though a little confused, Noctis did as his father silently urged and plopped down with a small sigh.

“You’ve gained feelings for him, haven’t you?” the older demon asked bluntly.

The sudden words actually made Noctis splutter in surprise before he looked over. “E-excuse me?!”

Regis chuckled at his son’s response, his expression amused. “I saw how you reacted when Tsubasa brought him into the throne room earlier. You’ve truly changed with him for the better compared to when he first arrived.”

Noctis frowned a bit, but he could almost swear his cheeks were on fire. “S-so…? What’s your point?” he mumbled. “We’re just friends…”

“Noctis…you’re my son. You can’t fool me,” the King chided lightly. “And I don’t blame you for liking him as more than a friend. He’s a breath of fresh air compared to how you’ve grown up, and he brings out the best in you.”

“…” Noctis sighed heavily in response. “…is there a point to this, Dad?”

“I wanted to tell you I approve,” Regis smiled softly. “In fact, it was my intention for you to end up with Prompto when I requested for him to be your guardian. You both need each other.”

Naturally, Noctis openly stared at the older demon in surprise before he frowned. “Wait…you actually _planned_ this?!”

“Yes, but only because I want you to be happy, Noctis,” his father nodded. “I had a strong feeling you wouldn’t find anyone among demons, so I…reached out, I guess you could say. And Lady Lunafreya wants the same for Prompto. She wants for him to settle down with someone who makes him happy, and you obviously do that for him.”

“…” Noctis didn’t respond immediately before he mumbled, “And what if it hadn’t worked out that way…?”

“Then Lady Lunafreya would have brought Prompto back to heaven for another guardian job if you had found someone else,” Regis said simply.

“…”

“Noctis, I don’t want you to be upset with me…” the older demon murmured. “Like I said before, I just want you happy. And besides, I’m sure he feels the same for you. Otherwise he wouldn’t be so dedicated to your protection.”

“…Dad, it’s his _job_ …that’s all…”

“Not to this extent, though. I’ve reported to Lady Lunafreya with updates, and she’s even admitted that he’s becoming more protective than he’s ever been with any other job.”

“…really?”

“I wouldn’t make it up,” Regis chuckled.

“…right…”

“He deserves to know,” the King told him encouragingly. “Tell him, and give this a chance.”

“…do I have to?”

“Technically, no one’s making you. But it would be the right thing to do, that way neither of you are left wondering about the other’s feelings. Like I mentioned before, though, I strongly believe he feels the same.”

“…right… I guess…”

“And don’t forget what demons are capable of, as he might not know,” Regis reminded him, before there was a small whimper from the bed. “I’ll take my leave now, Noctis, but do the right thing…for both of you.” And with that said, he got up, placing a reassuring hand on the raven’s shoulder before leaving the room.

Noctis watched the older man go long after he had closed the door, before he gave a heavy sigh as he leaned back on the sofa. “Fuckin’ hell…”

There was slight movement from the bed then, grabbing the prince’s attention, along with a groan.

Blinking, Noctis looked over, before he stood up and walked over. “Prompto?” he called out softly. The blonde in question was slowly blinking open his bright blue eyes, his gaze a bit murky from sleep still, and he looked at Noctis for a few seconds before his memory of what had happened came back to him.

“Thank goddess you’re okay…” he sighed in relief. “…But what happened…? I thought I’d be in more pain…”

“Uh, hellooo? Healing magic here?” Noctis said with a small chuckle as he pointed at himself. Prompto blushed, embarrassed, lowering his gaze to the comforter.

“Right, sorry…” he apologized.

Noctis smirked cheekily, before he plopped himself down on the bed. “So…how are you feeling?”

“A little groggy, but I’m just relieved that _you’re_ okay,” the angel answered softly, biting his lip a little out of anxiety. He wanted to tell the prince how he feels so badly, but was terrified of rejection.

“…?” Noctis frowned as he noticed the gesture. “…you sure you’re alright?”

“Y…yeah…”

“…you know you’re not fooling anyone, right?”

Prompto sighed heavily, knowing Noctis was right. But this was so difficult…! He needed to suck it up, though, otherwise this would continue to eat at him forever.

“Noct…I need to tell you something…” he started, taking a deep breath to keep himself from hyperventilating.

“Hm?”

“I…” the smaller male trailed off, feeling the unwelcoming burn of tears in his eyes. “…I’m…in love…with you…” When he finished speaking, he automatically wrapped his wings around himself as a poor way to protect himself.

“…!” Noctis stared for what felt like forever (not that Prompto noticed, though), before he managed to shake himself out of his stupor. Without a word, he scooted closer and began to lightly tug at the wings to move them out of the way. Prompto, however, didn’t budge, terrified.

“Oy, Prom, would you knock it off?” Noctis grumbled, using a little more force as he climbed on the bed entirely, just as he managed to push the wings away. Before Prompto could move them back in, though, he moved forward so that his arms virtually trapped Prompto where he was and, if he did use his wings to shield himself, he’d catch Noctis in them as well.

The blonde stiffened, looking up at Noctis with wide eyes, his breathing and heart rate picking up, the latter of which Noctis could have felt if he was touching his chest.

“…what did you just say?” Noctis said softly, his eyes hard and determined as he kept himself right there, unmoving and undeterred. Prompto gave a pathetic whine, but knew Noctis wasn’t going to budge on this.

“…I’m…in love…with you…” he whispered, the tears starting to form now.

Noctis’s expression didn’t shift as he continued to regard Prompto in silence for the longest time. Then, finally… “…do you actually mean that?”

“Yes…” the angel whimpered as his tears began to flow. He was terrified that Noctis was going to hate him now.

However, what he hadn’t expected was for Noctis’s lips to curl up into a small smirk, as he said, “Good,” right before he ducked his head and covered the blonde’s mouth with his own. Prompto froze for all of three seconds out of shock, before he began to kiss back, his arms slowly moving to wrap around the raven’s neck.

Noctis gave a deep, growling purr from the back of his throat at the gesture, as he tilted his head a little more sideways for a better angle. Once he had, one of his arms slipped down and wound around the blonde’s waist, with his tail coiling around his left thigh. The smaller male shivered lightly at the possessive response, his wings moving to wrap around them both, as he wanted to keep Noctis close. If Noctis was aware of this, then he didn’t show it. Instead, he parted his lips and let his tongue play along Prompto’s lips, enticing him to open them to him.

And Prompto didn’t disappoint, parting his lips willingly with a soft moan. A soft chuckle rumbled from the prince’s throat, even as his tongue slipped past the blonde’s lips and curled around its counterpart, tugging playfully as if asking it to come and play. The angel moved his tongue along with the demon’s, another soft moan emitting from him. Growling deeply from the back of his throat, Noctis moved closer until they were pressed flush up against each other, while his tail coiled tighter around his thigh.

However, at the closer contact and tightened grip around his thigh, Prompto pulled back, breathing heavily, feeling a bit like his head was spinning. “N…Noct…w-we can’t…” he stuttered, trying to catch his breath. As much as he wanted to be with Noctis, he just knew it wasn’t feasible, since the raven needed to have an heir…which Prompto couldn’t provide.

Blinking, Noctis tilted his head curiously. “…why not?”

“B-because I can’t…provide you…an heir… I’m a guy, and only women can…” the smaller male whimpered, hesitantly lowering his arms from Noctis’s neck.

“…” Noctis didn’t respond immediately, but then he murmured thoughtfully, “So you really _don’t_ know…”

“…Know what?”

“That demons can impregnate anyone.”

“Wha…?” Prompto uttered, his eyes wide as he looked back up at the raven. “…Really?”

Noctis smirked as he said, “Really really.”

The blonde continued to stare at Noctis, and when he was absolutely sure what he’d heard was true, he wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck again and held him close, burying his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck with a whimper.

“…! Prom…?” Noctis got out in confusion. Had he said something wrong? He was pretty sure he hadn’t, but…

“You have… _no_ idea…how happy that makes me…” Prompto choked out, his voice a little muffled by Noctis’s pale skin. Noctis wasn’t sure how to respond to that. In the end, all he managed to do was wrap his arms around the blonde angel in silence. After a few minutes of silence like this, the smaller male pulled away a bit to look at Noctis with a watery smile. “Not only can I be with you, but we can have a _family_ … I never thought I could, even if I stayed in heaven… I’d caught myself watching the guys in heaven during training rather than the girls, and knew I couldn’t stand the thought of being with a woman… But this makes me _so_ happy…”

Though he was clearly a bit startled at the news, Noctis merely snorted with a small smile, before he moved closer again. “So…” he purred heavily, “that means there’ll be no objections when I do this?” right before catching the blonde’s lips with his own again. Prompto’s answer was to kiss back lovingly, parting his lips willingly for the demon as his wings tightened around them a little. With a deep purr-like groan, Noctis pressed even closer and settled his hand along the blonde’s hip, rubbing and teasing with his nails as they steadily grew longer and sharper.

The blonde gave a tiny whimper into the kiss at the sharpness of the taller male’s nails, but it quickly turned into a moan from the teasing. No sooner had the sound finished or Noctis’s fingers slipped up and under the blonde’s shirt. Prompto gasped into the raven’s mouth at the feeling of those pale fingers on his skin, unused to the feeling but finding it pleasurable.

This made Noctis chuckle softly into the kiss, before he briefly pulled away, only to move to latch on to Prompto’s throat, biting and sucking as his nails dragged along the skin. The angel whimpered pathetically, his eyes closed in bliss despite the teasing touches. As this went on, though, he felt himself beginning to harden, and his breath hitched as Noctis shifted a little, one of his legs brushing against his crotch. This was not lost on the demon, though, and he smirked in the crook of Prompto’s neck, as he pressed down a little harder.

Prompto’s breathing hitched again, the rate picking up, before he moaned, shivering as his grip around Noctis’s neck tightened. As the demon’s purring vibrated along Prompto’s skin, Noctis moved his hand up further, the material catching onto his wrist as he slipped higher. And then his fingers moved along the blonde’s nipple. The smaller male gasped and moaned, his eyes opening wide, and he couldn’t help but worry a bit if they were moving too fast.

Noctis smirked as he rubbed his fingers along the skin, nibbling along the blonde’s throat, before he bit down softly. Prompto shuddered from the soft bite, his pants tightening as his cock hardened further. And then, Noctis’s other hand slipped down and pressed down against the front of Prompto’s pants.

“Ah…!” the blonde gasped, his hips automatically bucking into the contact.

“Feels good?” Noctis purred.

“Y-yes!” Prompto whimpered, yet his earlier worry came back as Noctis increased the pressure a bit, and he looked up at the demon with worry reflected in his lust-darkened gaze. “Aren’t we…moving a bit…quick?” he panted.

“Sssh…” Noctis purred, pressing his hand further down, before he began to rub it along the blonde’s cock. The angel’s worry swiftly fled at the friction, a moan escaping him. Chuckling softly, Noctis flipped the blonde’s button open, before slipping the zipper down. Which was shortly followed by his hand slipping down the front of his underwear.

Immediately, Prompto gave a soft, pleasured cry, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips bucking into the touch again. Smirking softly, Noctis moved his hand slowly along the blonde’s cock, while dragging his teeth down the blonde’s neck. The smaller male couldn’t help but tilt his head to give Noctis more room to work, while he thrust into the taller male’s grip on his cock, steadily becoming desperate for release.

And Noctis merely chuckled as he continued moving his hand, gradually moving faster while biting along his throat and clawing along his chest. Prompto moaned and whimpered, arching up into the touch to his chest, his wings even beginning to tremble from all the pleasure. And then, Noctis smirked, right before he bit down sharply while simultaneously pinching his nipple and clenching his other hand just enough.

That combination was enough to send Prompto over the edge, and he came with an ecstasy-filled cry of Noctis’s name, his cum coating the demon’s hand as his back arched off the bed. Noctis purred deeply, helping the blonde through his release, before he finally pulled back slowly. The smaller male gazed up at Noctis with a dazed, tired smile curving his lips, his arms slipping from their grip on the raven’s neck. His body felt weak and drained, but it was in a good way for the first time in his life.

With a small smirk on his face, Noctis tucked the blonde back into his pants, before he moved over to lay down next to the angel. Prompto folded his wings to tuck them against his back again as he curled up against Noctis, giving a small, satisfied noise. He then felt the hard bulge at the taller male’s crotch, and he looked up at him in slight concern.

“What about you…?” he asked softly.

“I’ll be fine…” Noctis mumbled lazily, settling there with a small hum.

“Doesn’t it hurt, though…?” the blonde questioned. Noctis hummed softly, shrugging his shoulder briefly as he shut his eyes solemnly. Prompto gave a small sigh, but instead of settling down to sleep as well, he decided to return the favor to the prince. He slid his hand down along his own side, before he slipped his hand between them to palm Noctis’s crotch.

At the touch, Noctis tensed briefly, before his hand snapped out and grabbed hold of his wrist. “…it’s fine…” he mumbled. The angel pouted, but moved his hand to rest along the taller male’s waist.

“Sorry…”

Noctis sighed as he moved to rest his head along Prompto’s neck. “Don’t worry about it… just rest…” he murmured softly.

“Kay…” Prompto mumbled, one of his wings moving to cover them both. “Love you, Noct…”

“Mmm…” Noctis hummed sleepily. However, before Prompto could doze off… “…love you too…” When the smaller male heard the words, his heart warmed, and he fell asleep right after, a content smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know things moved a bit fast here, but I'm just super excited! And I know Prom's birthday is tomorrow, but I don't think we'll have the next chapter up by then. So, here's his early birthday gift. XD


	5. Chapter 5

When Prompto woke, he nearly panicked when he realized he had been sleeping in the bed with Noctis, but then the memories of what had transpired between them earlier came flooding back, and he relaxed again. It was a huge relief, to know he could be with Noctis _and_ raise a family with him, and he was incredibly happy with the new knowledge that demons can impregnate both males and females. He snuggled closer to Noctis, sighing happily as he prepared to doze off again.

“…mmm?” Noctis hummed lazily, before he peeked out through one eye. Prompto chuckled softly, his wing curling further around them.

“Good morning,” he whispered, turning his head slightly to nuzzle the demon’s neck.

“Mmm…” Noctis didn’t bother to say anything else as he shut his eye again.

“We should probably get up,” the blonde murmured, folding his wing again. “Besides, we can’t exactly keep our relationship a secret from King Regis…” He went quiet at this, becoming anxious at the idea of telling the King about them.

“…mm… ‘e prolly a’ready figured…” the prince mumbled sleepily.

“What?”

“…ya heard me…”

“Noct, how could he have figured it out?” Prompto frowned, confused.

Noctis sighed and opened his eye again. “…didn’t you ever question why an angel was sent down to protect a demon?”

“No, because Lady Lunafreya told me it was because Niflheim was trying to end the line of Lucis with assassination attempts against you… And that King Regis wanted to guarantee your safety,” the smaller male replied.

“Uh-huh…aaaand…you never once thought something was off?”

“Why would I have? I was a bit confused initially, but I just assumed because of my rank among the guardians, that that was why I was chosen.”

“…well guess what… Your precious Lady Lunafreya and my father were colluding to get us together in more ways than one…”

“Wait, what?!” Prompto yelped, his bright blue eyes wide with shock.

“Yep,” was all Noctis said in response. The angel was quiet for a few minutes as he digested the information, before he finally spoke again.

“…I knew she had taken a shine to me after my parents died, but I never thought she would try something like this…” he mumbled. “She always had this sympathetic look in her eyes whenever she saw me, but when she left me here…she seemed hopeful. Now I see why.”

“Mmhmm…”

“Now I’m glad she did it…” Prompto chuckled softly. “I’m happier than I have been in a very long time…”

“Good to know…” Noctis mumbled, shutting his eyes again. The blonde smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around the raven in a loose hug, preparing to go back to sleep as well. However, a light knock on the door had both angel and demon groaning.

“Noct, Prompto, it’s time to get up. I have breakfast waiting in the dining hall,” Ignis’s voice called through the door.

“…ugh… fiiiine…be out in a bit…” Noctis groaned as he pushed up slowly, hissing as his limbs cracked. Prompto sat up as well, groaning softly as his back clicked.

“Worst. Timing. Ever,” he grumbled.

“That’s Iggy for you…” Noctis grumbled as he stretched his arms above his head. The blonde sighed heavily, but slid out of the warmth of their bed anyway. He realized he was still fully dressed, minus his boots, and hoped he didn’t look like complete shit.

Pulling on his boots as he leaned against the bed so he wouldn’t fall over, he muttered, “Hopefully I don’t look like shit…”

“You may wanna change your shirt, though…” Noctis chuckled out. Looking down, Prompto saw the dried blood covering his shirt and vest and the bullet hole in one side of them, and he swore.

“Fucking hell! This is a good outfit, too…” he whined, pulling both his shirt and vest off. He then went over to the closet and grabbed another set just like the first, slipping on the shirt then the vest. “Thank goddess for extras…”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but he said nothing else of it as he headed out. Prompto was quick to follow, and they headed down to the dining hall together. As they went, the angel reached over and linked his fingers with Noctis’s, smiling slightly at him. The prince tensed in slight surprise, looking over at their hands curiously, before he shook it off without a word.

When they got to the dining hall, Regis was there, already eating. As soon as he saw their linked hands, however, he smiled warmly at the pair.

“I see you told him, Noctis,” he chuckled, the comment making Prompto blink in surprise.

“Yeah, yeah…” Noctis sighed out with a roll of his eyes.

“Wait, what?” the blonde by his side frowned, puzzled.

Noctis looked over quietly. “…How did you think I found out?”

“You guys talked, right…” Prompto mumbled, blushing faintly out of embarrassment as they sat down. Ignis was unfazed by the conversation as he brought out their breakfasts, and the guardian couldn’t help but wonder if Ignis had known, too.

“So, when would you like to have the wedding?” Regis inquired, making Prompto’s eyes widen.

The prince hummed in thought, tapping his fork against the plate. “Not sure… It’ll take some planning, I guess…”

“True,” his father nodded. “Perhaps Kuja could be of assistance with Prompto’s side of things?”

“…Right, he would, wouldn’t he?” Noctis mumbled softly.

“Who’s Kuja?” the blonde asked curiously.

“He’s…” Noctis paused briefly to hum in thought. “He’s kinda…like an old…‘friend’? I’m not sure what to call him… It’s complicated.”

“Oh…okay,” Prompto nodded, before looking to Regis. “Would a month be feasible? Or should we do two months?”

“I think a month should be manageable,” the King chuckled. “I’ll give you a couple of days together, and then it’ll be wedding planning from there.” Noctis nodded his head quietly, before he went back to his breakfast. Prompto did the same, eating his breakfast in peaceful quiet.

As he ate, however, he couldn’t help but want Noctis to try and get him pregnant soon. He was eager to start a family now, since their relationship was basically set in stone, and knew that it would likely take at least a few tries. His cheeks gained a faint dusting of pink at his thoughts, but he also knew that they would be moving a bit too quickly if they were to start having sex before the wedding.

Of course, Noctis noticed this almost immediately. However, he didn’t actually say anything about it, as he instead kept his focus on breakfast…for now. Eventually, when they finished and had excused themselves from the table, they headed back to their room, the blonde oblivious to Noctis having noticed his thoughts.

“…Hey,” Noctis said suddenly.

“Hm?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Oh… Um…” Prompto uttered, blushing again, before he sighed. “…I, um…I want… you…” His blush darkened at the mumbled words.

“What? Prom, seriously, my hearing’s not good enough to distinguish your mumbling, alright?” the prince sighed out. The angel lowered his gaze shyly, before repeating himself, this time a bit louder. His cheeks burned when he said it again, the blush spreading to his neck.

Noctis blinked, twice, before he chuckled and stepped up to the blonde. “That so?”

Prompto nodded timidly, before saying softly, “I know it’s moving fast…but I can’t help it…”

“Is it?” Noctis asked casually as he stepped up to Prompto. The smaller male looked up at Noctis in confusion.

“Well…yeah…we just confessed to each other yesterday…” he pointed out.

“So?” Noctis asked as he closed the distance between them. “What’s your point?”

“I…I dunno… I guess I was worrying for nothing…” Prompto muttered.

“Obviously,” Noctis purred, as he put his hands on the blonde’s hips. The angel relaxed at the touch, looking at the raven shyly, before looping his arms around Noctis’s neck.

“Do you really want to do this, then?” he asked softly. He just wanted to be sure, as he didn’t want to get hurt later on.

“…Let me tell you something…” Noctis murmured, tugging Prompto closer against him. Prompto looked at him curiously, silently waiting. “When a demon picks a mate…it’s for life.”

And when the words registered, the blonde’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise, before he hugged Noctis out of relief. “I love you, Noct…”

“Love you, too…” Noctis purred, before he leaned in and kissed the angel firmly, as his tail curled around his waist. Prompto kissed back lovingly, parting his lips and sliding his tongue along the demon’s bottom lip teasingly. Noctis purred deeply as he let his lips slide open, only to slip shut around Prompto’s tongue.

The smaller male gave a quiet moan in response, tightening his grip slightly around Noctis’s neck. Noctis chuckled softly as he slipped his tail around slowly, curling around the blonde’s ass and slipping down along his thighs. Prompto gave a slightly louder moan at the teasing, feeling himself begin to harden already.

And Noctis obviously knew this, since his tail then curled up and around the blonde’s clothed crotch. The angel shuddered and gave a soft, pleasured cry, the feathers of his wings fluffing up in excitement. Noctis chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss briefly, before he moved to his neck, nipping and biting on the bare skin.

“N…Noct…!” Prompto whimpered, tilting his head to give the prince more room to work. The demon merely chuckled, as his tail continued to curl and squeeze along the blonde’s clothed crotch firmly. The smaller male whined pitifully, shuddering against Noctis.

Purring, Noctis slipped his hands further down and into Prompto’s back pockets, where he proceeded to squeeze his ass through the pants. Prompto pressed into the touch, burying his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck to muffle his moan. Just then, Noctis adjusted his hold and effortlessly lifted the blonde off of the floor.

The angel responded instinctively, wrapping his slim legs around the raven’s hips firmly and grinding their crotches together. Purring against the pale skin, Noctis blindly walked toward the bed, as his tail worked swiftly on the button and zipper of his pants. Prompto let him do so, and when they reached the bed, he began to tug on Noctis’s shirt.

Noctis briefly pulled back as he pushed Prompto down to the bed, before he shimmied out of his shirt, tossing it aside to be forgotten. The blonde’s mouth went dry at the sight of Noctis without his shirt on, because in the entire time they’d known each other, he’d never even _glimpsed_ the prince without a shirt on. Hurriedly, he squirmed out of his pants and underwear, now that the button and zipper were undone, nearly moaning in relief from the lack of constriction he now had.

Chuckling at the blonde’s eagerness, Noctis moved in and wordlessly took hold of Prompto’s shirt, tugging it up. Prompto didn’t dare fight it, instead helping the demon in getting his shirt and vest off. Once he was completely bare to Noctis, did the raven see the assortment of old scars scattered across his chest, stomach, sides, and even some that spread to his back, towards his wings. However, rather than bring this up, Noctis silently pushed Prompto against his shoulder, easing him backwards until he was flat on the bed with the demon hovering over him.

The angel’s breathing picked up when his back was against the bed, his pupils blown wide with excitement. He slowly reached to the hem of Noctis’s pants, wanting them gone. Chuckling, Noctis reached over and helped the blonde to get rid of the garment. And as soon as Prompto saw there was nothing left after Noctis’s pants were gone, his mouth began to water.

“…Were you planning this? Or do you always go without underwear?” he asked, swallowing thickly.

This made the prince chuckle. “Wouldn’t you like to know, hm?” he purred, before he ducked down and kissed the blonde deeply. The smaller male kissed back hotly, pulling Noctis close by wrapping his arms around his neck. And Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, while his tail slipped around and once again curled around the blonde’s thigh, pulling it up.

Prompto shivered in anticipation, but he had a feeling that if Noctis didn’t hurry and fuck him, he was going to cum too soon. As if hearing those words and to add even more heat to the fire, the end of Noctis’s tail curled around the blonde’s cock, moving along the flesh firmly. The angel moaned loudly at the teasing, his hips thrusting into the touch. Chuckling into the kiss, Noctis moved closer, pressing together until there was barely any space left between them.

“N-Noct…! Please…I _need_ you!” Prompto begged, whimpering.

“Oh? How badly?” Noctis purred as his tail squeezed firmly.

“So bad…!” was the whined out reply. Noctis smirked as he pulled his arms away. But before Prompto could complain, the prince reached down and pushed his legs up from the bed before placing them along his shoulders. The blonde took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax in anticipation for what was to soon come.

No sooner had he let go of it, though, or Noctis let his mouth slip open, before licking along the blonde’s thigh teasingly. Immediately, this caused Prompto to tense up again with a moan, his ankles hooking behind Noctis’s back. Chuckling softly, Noctis slipped further and further up the blonde’s thigh, while his tail continued to tease and rub along his cock.

“Noooct…! Fuck me, _please!_ ” the angel pleaded. Noctis smirked briefly, right before he pressed his tongue against the blonde’s entrance. “AH!!” Prompto very nearly screamed, his body feeling like a live wire when he felt that sinful wetness against his entrance.

And Noctis didn’t stop; he merely continued to swirl his tongue around the twitching muscle, while his tail curled around the base of the angel’s cock and squeezed firmly. And then he pressed inward. The blonde whimpered and moaned loudly, fisting his hands in the comforter as he was pleasured. When he felt like he was about to cum, though, he found himself unable to, and realized Noctis’s tail around his cock was keeping him from releasing. He didn’t get too long to worry about it, though, since just then, Noctis pressed his tongue past the blonde’s entrance.

“NOCT!!” Prompto shrieked, throwing his head back against the bed as that slick muscle massaged his inner walls. It was too much, too pleasurable, but he couldn’t cum thanks to Noctis’s tail wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. And Noctis knew this all too well, if the smirk on his face was any indication, as he pressed further inward, before beginning to move his tongue in small circles inside while thrusting in and out almost leisurely. The smaller male whined pitifully, wanting more of his lover, and feeling a bit greedy for thinking like that, but he couldn’t help it. Noctis was pleasuring him so much, and he just wanted all of him.

But just then, Noctis’s tongue shifted briefly, and then pressed down on a bundle of nerves that Prompto had never known existed. Prompto screamed in ecstasy, becoming desperate for release, as he was so hard it was painful now. Finally, though, Noctis pulled back again, dropping Prompto’s legs from his shoulders.

The angel’s breathing was heavy, and he looked up at Noctis pitifully, a pathetic whimper emitting from him. This made the demon prince chuckle, even as he made Prompto move a little further back on the bed, so that his head actually rested on the pillow. Prompto continued to watch Noctis, his gaze flicking briefly to the raven’s own erection, the sight making his blush spread to his neck and top of his shoulders. He could easily see that the prince was well endowed, and he was eager to have Noctis filling him with that large cock of his.

“Ready?” Noctis purred.

“I’ve _been_ ready for you,” the blonde whispered, taking a deep breath to relax himself. Smirking, Noctis bent down and pressed his mouth to Prompto’s, before he moved in slowly. Prompto couldn’t help but tense as soon as Noctis pushed into him, but he quickly focused on the pleasure, and on Noctis’s mouth on his, and he was soon relaxing once again. He moved his arms to wrap around his lover’s neck, holding him close as he adjusted to the demon’s girth.

For several long moments, neither of them moved. Finally, though, Noctis pulled back just enough so he could ask, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah… You’re just bigger than I first thought,” the smaller male breathed, shifting his hips a little bit to help adjust.

The demon chuckled softly at the words, taking a few slow, deep breaths, before he asked, “Ready…?”

Instead of replying verbally, Prompto took a deep breath, and then swiftly hooked his ankles around Noctis’s lower back, the change in angle drawing a low groan from him. Noctis hissed sharply at the new angle, before he smirked, and then grabbed hold of Prompto’s hips. And without another word said, he pulled out slowly, before almost slamming back into the blonde. The angel’s lips parted in a silent cry, and he shuddered with delight at the wonderful sensation of his lover’s cock filling him and massaging his inner walls.

Noctis gave a loud purr-like groan as he repeated the motion, and then again, and again, until he had finally set a rhythm and he once again kissed the blonde firmly. Prompto moaned and mewled in pleasure, keeping Noctis held close to him as they continued to kiss, thoroughly enjoying the way his lover felt inside him. And it only got better as Noctis adjusted his angle slightly by arching Prompto’s back up just slightly.

The smaller male shrieked at the new angle, the tip of Noctis’s cock striking that sweet spot of his, but even though he truly thought he would cum on the spot from that alone, he didn’t. Then he realized Noctis’s tail was still wrapped around the base of his cock, and he whined pathetically through another moan. And Noctis only chuckled as he continued to thrust into the angel, ducking his head to bite and lick along his bare throat. Prompto cried out, tossing his head back into the pillows out of the sheer pleasure he was receiving and to give his lover more room to work. His short nails clawed at Noctis’s shoulders from all of the pleasure, and he clenched briefly at a particularly hard thrust.

A deep purring moan rumbled from the demon prince’s throat at the contraction, which rumbled against the blonde’s throat as he continued to drag his teeth along the skin, while never once ceasing his movements. In fact, if anything, he sped up and slammed into him even harder. The angel shuddered with delight, relishing the swift, harsh, and powerful thrusts from his lover. His wings were even trembling from all of overwhelming sensations. With a soft, though breathless chuckle, Noctis moved higher and began to bite and lick along Prompto’s ear, growling, even as one hand slipped down and began to stroke his cock in time to his thrusts.

Prompto gave a pleasured cry at the touch to his aching cock, digging his nails into Noctis’s pale shoulders. With a cheeky, though somewhat shaky, smirk, Noctis licked along the blonde’s ear-shell. “What do you want, Prom?” he gasped out.

“I…I want to c-cum, Noct…! Please…!” the smaller male pleaded in a moan.

After permitting another chuckle, Noctis purred out, “Then cum…cum for me, Prompto,” just before his tail snapped away. With an ecstasy-filled scream of Noctis’s name, Prompto came, _hard_ , his cum coating the raven’s hand and his entire body tensed, his inner walls tightening around his lover. This orgasm was much more intense than yesterday’s, and despite it only being his second orgasm in his life, he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the most intense he’d ever experience, not if Noctis had anything to say about it. And shortly after, the demon hissed sharply before he gave a guttural groan as his own release hit, filling up the angel under him.

The blonde shuddered heavily with a small whine at the feeling of Noctis’s white hot seed filling him, before he went limp beneath the raven, breathing heavily. Noctis took a few deep, heavy breaths, before he pulled out of his lover, moving to settle beside him quietly. Once Prompto’s breathing had calmed, he shifted in place so he was lying on his side before cuddling up against Noctis, breathing in his warm, soothing scent.

“…I love you, Noct…” he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse now.

Noctis hummed sleepily as he settled on the bed. “Love you, too…” he mumbled softly. The angel tiredly covered them with one wing, the end curving over Noctis’s back a bit, and he buried his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck, closing his eyes with a content hum. The demon didn’t say anything in response, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. With that, the couple fell asleep, holding each other close.

 

X*X(2 Days Later)X*X

It had been two days since Prompto and Noctis had had sex, and even though the blonde wanted Noctis to keep screwing his brains out until he ended up pregnant, it was time for them to focus on the wedding planning. Today, they were to start with their attires, and while Ignis helped Noctis, Prompto was to meet Kuja and receive help from him. As they ate their breakfast in the dining hall, the couple having nearly finished eating, an unfamiliar demon entered the dining hall, approaching the pair. Prompto looked up curiously, his guard instantly going up instinctively.

However, Noctis reached out and took hold of his hand, squeezing gently as the other demon approached. The demon was tall and slender, almost to the point where he appeared more feminine than masculine. Especially with the dress-like outfit he wore, and the high-heeled knee-length boots that clicked against the floor. His hair was a long, pale silvery-white that cascaded down his back, and his eyes were a dark purplish hue. While his tail wasn’t visible, he did have a single, silvery horn that extended from his left temple.

When he stopped walking a good few feet away from them, he placed one hand upon his hip, allowing a small half-smile/smirk. “Good morning~” he said cheekily.

“Kuja,” Noctis said in greeting. Prompto’s bright blue eyes widened in surprise, as he certainly hadn’t expected this to be Kuja. He then quirked a brow in silent question at Noctis. Noctis looked back at him and quietly cocked an eyebrow. “…what?”

“…Never mind…” the blonde sighed. He didn’t really want to insult the silverette to his face, after all.

Noctis hummed briefly, before he turned to the other demon. “Kuja, try not to make him uncomfortable, alright?”

The silver demon actually giggled as he reached up and tucked a loose strand behind his horn. “No promises there, Your Highness~” he quipped, the smile/smirk never leaving his face.

Prompto sighed in resignation, before getting up from his chair, his meal finished. “I guess I’ll see you soon, then?” he murmured to his lover.

“Yeah,” Noctis mumbled. However, before Prompto could leave, Noctis grabbed his hand and tugged him down a bit. “Try not to let him drive you crazy, alright? He’s good at that…”

“I’ll keep that in mind… Thanks for the warning,” the angel nodded, before leaving with Kuja. If Kuja had been aware of the warning, then he certainly didn’t show it as he walked ahead of the angel, softly humming under his breath. As they went, though, Prompto couldn’t help but wish he could have stayed with Noctis. After all, he’s supposed to be protecting him still, but Ignis and Cor would be able to do that until he got back.

“Worry makes your face wrinkle, dear,” Kuja said suddenly, without looking over. The sudden comment had Prompto blinking in surprise, before he snorted.

“Can’t exactly help it when I’m his guardian and we’re apart,” he retorted.

“Hmhmm,” Kuja hummed simply, though he still didn’t look over. The blonde rolled his eyes a little, but continued following him anyway. As they walked, Kuja seemed to either not notice or simply not care for the stares that many of the people threw at him and Prompto, wordlessly leading the angel down Insomnia’s streets. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before they entered what appeared to be some sort of clothing store.

“So…where do we start?” Prompto inquired.

Kuja hummed as he regarded Prompto for a few moments, before he clucked his tongue and said casually, “Well, we’ll have to find something to accommodate those wings of yours… don’t get those here often.”

“Right…” the angel murmured, thinking about the wedding traditions back in heaven. Even with two men getting married, one usually ended up wearing a dress, and it looked quite good with their wings.

“Thankfully, we have something for that~” Kuja said with a giggle as he moved further into the store. Prompto trailed after, wondering what the silverette was planning. The further they got in the store, the less casual the clothes around them became, until they had clearly stepped into what appeared to be a more formal section.

“Here we go~”

The smaller male looked around, curious, but was still unsure. Should he wear a tuxedo like Noctis? Or should he wear a dress like he probably would have in heaven? However, Kuja seemed to have already made that decision for him as he wordlessly moved to one particular rack of clothes and began to sort through them. Prompto blinked when he realized what Kuja was picking through, and he wondered how the demon could have known. Or maybe he just wanted to see the blonde in a dress? Whatever.

The demon didn’t seem bothered either way, before he pulled out one of the dresses and wordlessly stepped up to Prompto, pressing it against the blonde’s shoulders. As he did this, the angel looked at the dress. It was definitely different from his standard guardian tunic from heaven, as it was much longer. It was also much more complimentary to his figure, he could see that already.

“Hmm… Alright; go ahead and try this one on, hm?”

“Okay,” Prompto nodded, taking the dress and going into the fitting room. Once he had the dress on instead of his Crownsguard clothes, he stepped back out to see Kuja. “Well?”

Kuja hummed with one hand to his chin and the other around his waist as he regarded Prompto for a few moments. After a while, though, he walked over and began to tug at the shoulder straps. “Might have to adjust it a bit here…otherwise it’ll drag too far and get all filthy…”

“Whatever you deem necessary,” the blonde shrugged, his wing feathers fluffing a little at the light chill from the air in the shop.

“…although…” Kuja murmured softly, humming.

“Hm?”

“…feels like something’s missing…”

“What would that be?” Prompto questioned, curious.

“Not sure…yet. Hmmmm…” Kuja hummed, tapping his chin in thought. Prompto waited patiently, not sure. He thought it might be a veil, but he’d only seen women wear those. Even the male angels who chose to wear a dress at their weddings hadn’t worn one.

“…ah!” the white demon suddenly said with a snap of his fingers before he walked off quickly. The smaller male blinked, a bit confused, but remained where he was. Kuja returned shortly after, and when he did, he casually set something on the blonde’s head. “There~ Much better.”

Prompto blinked again in surprise, but decided to trust Kuja with this. “I’ll take your word for it, Kuja,” he said.

“Good~” Kuja chuckled.

“So, what, just get the measurements and such so the dress can be adjusted for me?” the angel guessed.

“That, dear, is _my_ job,” the demon chuckled. “This lil shop? It’s mine.”

“Really? You must get busy,” Prompto commented.

“Like you wouldn’t believe… Now come on; we don’t have all day,” Kuja said simply, gesturing for Prompto to follow a little further into the shop.

‘ _Thank Goddess for that,_ ’ the blonde thought, starting to become anxious to get back to Noctis as he followed Kuja. Hopefully things were going okay for him, and Ignis wasn’t driving him mad.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto returned to his and Noctis’s room guest room, since their originals were still being repaired, he spotted Noctis on the bed, sprawled out on top of the comforter.

“Hey,” he called in greeting, going over to the bed and sitting next to the raven.

“Hmm?” Noctis looked up lazily. “…ah, hey.”

“How’d it go with Ignis?” the blonde inquired, lying down beside his lover.

“…okay, I guess…” the prince mumbled. “…still got your sanity?”

“Surprisingly, yes. Kuja wasn’t too bad,” Prompto chuckled, leaning over and nuzzling Noctis’s neck.

“Hmm…good…”

“…Even though I’m not one for being the center of attention, I’m actually kind of looking forward to the wedding,” the angel murmured, resting his head against the demon’s shoulder with a content sigh.

Noctis regarded the blonde sleepily, before he hummed with a small smile. “Good… I’d be worried if that wasn’t the case…” Prompto gave the prince a pleased smile, before he kissed him softly.

“Love you, Noct,” he whispered against his lips.

Noctis hummed again, smiling lazily. “Love you, too…”

And the couple remained like that, simply resting and cuddling until dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

X*X(1 Month Later, Wedding Day)X*X

Prompto took a few, deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He hadn’t been this anxious since he finished his guardian training and was at his graduation ceremony to receive his medal. And that had been a long time ago, too. As he tried desperately to calm his nerves, Kuja was doing to final adjustments to his dress, being mindful of his wings as he worked on the back.

“Please stop moving, dear,” Kuja said simply as he worked on the seams.

“Not trying to move on purpose, Kuja, sorry…” the angel mumbled. Kuja hummed softly, before he stood and lightly tugged the dress into its proper position. “Should be any time now…” Prompto murmured, knowing his cue to go down there would be when the music started. That’s when the music began to play, and he felt his nerves flare again. He took deep, steadying breaths, focusing his thoughts on Noctis to try and calm himself, and surprisingly, it worked.

“Ready, dear?” Kuja asked with a small giggle.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” the smaller male replied with a nervous smile.

“Alright. Shall we go?”

“Yeah.” With that, Prompto allowed Kuja to hook his arm with his own, and the pair headed down to where everyone, especially Noctis, was waiting. As they walked down the aisle, Noctis looked over silently. When he saw Prompto, his eyes widened briefly, before a smile spread over his face.

The sleeveless dress Prompto was wearing was milky white, but the material was thin enough along the torso that the skin beneath it gave the material a slightly pink hue. It had pure white, curled branches sewn along both the front and back of it, which added a bit of flair. The elbow length gloves that covered his arms were a perfect match to the dress, making it seem like they were meant for the dress rather than picked out afterward. And to finish the look off, a small flower crown rested on Prompto’s head.

Once Kuja had left Prompto at the altar with Noctis, the blonde’s wings shuffled a little nervously, before he whispered, “Do you like it?”

Noctis smiled warmly as he took hold of the blonde’s hand. “‘Like’?” he whispered back, squeezing softly. “I love it.”

Prompto blushed shyly at the words, returning the gentle squeeze. Then the wedding ceremony began, the couple reciting their vows to each other when they were to do so, and then they were to kiss. The smaller male let Noctis take the lead, holding both of his hands lightly before letting go so they were a bit more comfortable. The demon prince released one of his hands, and raised the other to the blonde’s cheek, gently tugging his face closer. And then he pressed his lips to Prompto’s.

The smaller male’s eyes slid shut, and he kissed back slowly, lovingly, relishing in the soft and gentle feeling of Noctis’s lips on his. It was a tender moment for them, and he wanted it to last. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and the kiss ended way too soon for either of their liking as Noctis pulled back.

Prompto smiled softly at Noctis, pure happiness radiating from him. Once they were announced as husbands, and they had gone back down the aisle, they then spent a little time socializing with Regis, Ignis, and Cor before it was the customary first dance. The blonde was a bit worried he would probably screw it up, though. Noctis, however, didn't seem as worried as he led Prompto out onto the dance floor. The angel let Noctis lead as they started to dance, and he bit his lip a little out of nervousness as he struggled with it somewhat.

“Relax…” Noctis murmured softly. “You’re doing fine…”

“You think so? I feel like I’m a klutz with this compared to you,” Prompto sighed quietly.

“I’ve just done it more, that’s all…” Noctis admitted softly as they danced.

“Really?” the angel blinked, surprised. He honestly couldn’t picture the prince taking lessons or anything on dancing.

“That’s what you get when you’re royalty…”

“Good point,” Prompto chuckled, resting his head on his husband’s chest and listening to his heartbeat as they continued to dance. Noctis chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm a little better around the blonde’s waist, briefly kissing his forehead.

After a few more dances and a little more socializing, the newlywed couple ended up deciding to return to their room, which would probably be permanent, since the repair work on their old rooms probably wouldn’t be finished for quite a while, the damage was that extensive. Once they got to their room, Prompto’s wings were even quivering slightly with eagerness, as he was highly hopeful he would become pregnant after their little ‘honeymoon’ in their room.

And Noctis, of course, noticed right away, as he walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Something wrong?” he purred.

“Not at all,” the angel whispered, looking back at his lover. “In fact, I’m actually excited for us to be together like this.”

“That so?” Noctis murmured, running his fingers along the blonde’s clothed stomach.

“Of course,” Prompto smiled softly, before smirking faintly. “I want you, and I want to end up pregnant with your child.”

“Oh really?” Noctis murmured with a small smirk, before he pressed his lips to his husband’s. The blonde kissed back eagerly, somehow managing to turn in the raven’s hold so he was facing him without ever breaking their kiss. Noctis chuckled into the kiss, moving his hands down to the blonde’s ass, squeezing firmly.

This drew a somewhat startled squeak from Prompto, but it quickly turned into a moan into Noctis’s mouth. He could feel the prince smirking against his lips, before his tongue slipped along those of the blonde. The angel parted his lips willingly, allowing Noctis entry, and even slipping his tongue out to meet his lover’s.

With a deep purr rolling from his mouth, Noctis reached upward and flicked loose the straps holding the dress up. Prompto shivered lightly as the dress began to slide down his arms now that the straps had been loosened, the material catching briefly on his wings, but with a small twitch of the feathered limbs, it resumed its path down his back. He lowered his arms for a couple seconds, allowing the dress to come off completely, before he grabbed the demon’s tuxedo jacket and shirt, tugging at them lightly. Smiling softly, Noctis moved his arms so that he could more easily shrug off the jacket, letting it fall to the ground, forgotten, before moving back to what he had been doing.

As they kissed again, the smaller male moved his hands to begin blindly unbuttoning Noctis’s shirt, while giving the prince a teasing nip to his bottom lip. In response to that, Noctis growled softly, before he reached up, fisting his hand in Prompto’s hair and yanking him back. But before Prompto could complain, Noctis ducked his head down to assault the blonde’s throat mercilessly.

Prompto whined pitifully through a moan, feeling an odd bit of pleasure despite the sudden yank on his hair. He gripped Noctis’s upper arms to keep himself from falling over due to the intensity with which Noctis was marking him, feeling like his legs would give out soon. With his teeth still grazing along the skin, Noctis moved them blindly through the room, until the backs of Prompto’s knees hit the mattress. The blonde then fell back onto the bed, looking up at his husband with lust-darkened, sapphire blue eyes.

Smirking down at his lover, his eyes glowing pale violet, Noctis ditched his dress shirt, before he moved over to lean over the angel. Only briefly, though, as he leaned down and locked their mouths together firmly. Prompto moaned into the kiss, moving his hands to comb through the demon’s hair as he parted his lips for Noctis. Growling/purring, Noctis ran his hands along the blonde’s arms, before he slipped them down along his chest, flicking at the blonde’s nipples as his nails grew longer and sharper again.

The smaller male gave a pitiful whimper at the flicking, shivering in response. That made Noctis chuckle softly, even as he started rolling the hardening buds between his fingers. Prompto felt pinpricks of pleasure going straight to his dick from the teasing touches, and he moaned with need.

“Tell me, Prom,” Noctis purred as he pulled away just slightly. “What do you want?”

“I want you…to fuck me…please…!” the angel pleaded, staring up at his lover with desperation in his gaze. Smirking softly, Noctis began to kiss along the blonde’s collarbone, slowly kissing further and further down his chest. Prompto arched his back off the bed and up into the contact slightly with a moan, enjoying the sensations Noctis was providing him.

Noctis purred from the back of his throat, moving slightly to the side of his chest. And then, without warning, he bit down on the blonde’s left nipple. This drew a startled yip from the smaller male, and he whined loudly. A soft chuckle escaped Noctis, as he briefly licked at the nub, and then curled his lips around it, beginning to suckle on it.

Prompto whined and clawed at the bed as he tried to keep from coming too soon. It was so much, and they hadn’t had sex in a month, since they’d been so busy with the wedding planning, so Prompto was almost on the edge already. Noctis purred as he continued his sweet torture, his other hand playing with the other nipple. And in the meantime, his tail curled around along Prompto’s leg teasingly. The blonde shuddered in delight, his wings unfolding so he wasn’t lying completely on them, giving him an ethereal, yet erotic appearance.

Noctis chuckled as he licked at the nub once more, before he switched positions so as to give the other the same attention. And all the while his tail slithered up until it was rubbing along Prompto’s cock. Prompto moaned and mewled at the myriad of sensations, gripping the comforter in his hands to try to keep himself somewhat grounded. And then, Noctis’s tail curled around his flesh firmly, beginning to move slowly. The angel gasped, his hips bucking into the contact, wanting more.

“Feels good, hm?” Noctis purred softly. Prompto nodded wordlessly as he moaned again, shuddering once more. “Good,” the prince murmured, as he slowly moved even further down. The blonde mewled at the attention, feeling the heat building in his belly, coiled like a spring ready to be sprung. And it only got better as Noctis moved even lower. As he passed over the blonde’s stomach, he dipped his tongue into his navel briefly, before slipping even lower.

Prompto’s muscles jolted a little at the dip into his navel, and he trembled in anticipation. Noctis spent a few more moments nipping at the blonde’s skin, before he slowly pushed up on his arm, and cast Prompto a small, cheeky look. The smaller male watched his lover with a somewhat dazed, confused expression, wondering what he was doing. The prince didn’t give him long to think about it, though, as he took a deep breath, before he ducked his head down.

Prompto immediately gave a pleasured cry, his hands burying themselves in Noctis’s ebony locks as his breaths came out in huffs. The purr rumbling from Noctis’s throat vibrated through the blonde’s flesh, and the demon placed his hands along Prompto’s hips, dragging his nails along the skin. And then he began to move. The angel moaned loudly, the myriad of the slight pain from the demon’s nails on his hips and the pleasure of being sucked off combining to make everything so much more amazing.

And then, Noctis added suction to the motion, as his tail curled around the blonde’s balls. Prompto wasn’t able to hold off any longer at that, his hips thrusting up into Noctis’s mouth as he came with a pleasured scream. Noctis grunted softly as the blonde’s release filled his mouth, swallowing it down with a small hum. Once he’d swallowed it all, he pushed up and looked down at his lover with a chuckle.

The blonde whined pitifully as he gazed at Noctis breathlessly, trying to catch his breath. Smirking, Noctis moved over and pressed a kiss to the blonde’s lips, pushing past his lips with his tongue. Prompto kissed back slowly, purring softly at the taste of his own cum on Noctis’s tongue. It was strangely pleasant, he thought.

A deep purr rumbled from the demon’s throat, as he held onto the blonde’s shoulder and waist. Finally, though, he pulled away again. The angel gave a needy whimper when Noctis pulled away, and he pouted up at his husband.

“Yees?” the prince asked cheekily.

“Noct… Fuck me, please…” Prompto pleaded, subconsciously spreading his legs a little as he spoke.

Noctis allowed a small smirk, and placed another kiss on the blonde’s lips. “Lift your legs,” he murmured. The smaller male complied, raising his legs and baring his ass to Noctis. Smirking still, Noctis put his fingers in his own mouth, briefly wetting them before he pressed them against his lover’s entrance, curling them around it teasingly.

Prompto gave a needy whine, trying to press his ass down on those wet fingers. Noctis chuckled, pressing his fingers closer, still. But before Prompto could complain, he pressed in. The blonde gave a relieved moan, relaxing easily around the demon’s fingers.

And this made Noctis chuckle, as he pressed further inside…before he ducked his head down again. Prompto gave a pleasured cry again at the wet heat surrounding his cock once more, clawing at the comforter beneath them. Noctis purred heavily from the back of his throat, as he moved his fingers in and out swiftly.

The angel moaned loudly and unashamedly, tossing his head back against the bed as he was stretched and sucked off. And then, Noctis twisted his fingers, and then shifted his angle just right. Prompto’s back arched off the bed in response, another cry escaping him.

“N…Noct…! I’m gonna cum…if you keep going…!” he gasped out. Noctis chuckled briefly, before he pulled back. The smaller male breathed heavily, trembling with anticipation. He was ready for Noctis to fuck him senseless, and he was getting tired of waiting. For crying out loud, the raven still had his pants on!

Smirking, Noctis moved over and pressed a deep kiss to Prompto’s mouth, while shimmying out of his pants with the use of just his tail. As he did, he reached for Prompto’s legs, and pushed them up and away. Prompto allowed him to, an eager shiver running through him. Noctis pressed one more kiss to the blonde’s lips, whispering “Love you,” right before he moved in.

The blonde gasped softly, before exhaling slowly, his insides relaxing to make room for Noctis’s cock as it filled him. For a long moment, Noctis remained still, breathing slowly, before he smirked softly, and then he began to move slowly. Prompto shuddered in delight, exhaling a low moan as he wrapped his legs around his husband’s lower back and crossing his ankles so they stayed there.

Purring heavily at that, Noctis placed his hands on the mattress, murmuring something under his breath, and then picked up the speed of his thrusts. The angel moaned and mewled at the increased pace, leaning up and kissing the prince as he was thrust into. The purr still rumbling on his lips, Noctis reached out and curled his hand in the blonde’s hair, never once ceasing his motions.

Prompto purred back into Noctis’s mouth as they kissed, feeling amazingly happy, pleasured, and fulfilled with his lover moving inside of him the way he was. Noctis moaned deeply, his tail curling around Prompto’s leg and squeezing briefly before the tip wrapped around the base of his cock. The smaller male’s breath hitched at the touch, and he moaned, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck to keep him as close as he could.

Noctis briefly shifted his position, slipping one hand under the angel’s back, arching his back up just so, so that, when he thrust in, he hit the blonde’s ‘feel good’ spot over and over again. Prompto immediately gave a loud, pleasured cry, arching up against the raven as his sweet spot was struck repeatedly, feeling his release swiftly approaching. However, before it could, Noctis’s tail curled around the base of his cock, squeezing firmly.

“Ah…! Nooooct…!” the blonde whined, wanting to cum.

Noctis chuckled breathlessly, moving over to nip along the blonde’s throat. “What do you want, Prom?”

“I want…to cum…! Please…!” Prompto begged.

Smirking still, Noctis moved up to his ear, licking along the edge. “Then cum…cum for me, Prompto,” he purred, letting his tail fall away. And the angel did just that, screaming Noctis’s name as his cum spattered against their stomachs, his inner walls tightening around his lover’s cock in the process. Noctis groaned briefly, before he gave a sharp gasp as his own release hit him, washing over the raven.

Prompto shivered as Noctis’s white hot seed filled him, his legs slipping from his husband’s pale back as he went limp beneath him with a soft whimper. Chuckling softly, Noctis pulled away from his lover, before he settled beside him, tugging him closer with a small purr. The smaller male smiled contently, cuddling close as one of his wings moved to cover them both.

“I love you, Noct…” he whispered.

“Mmm…love you, too…”

“…Do you think I’ll get pregnant this time…?” Prompto asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Noctis’s throat.

“…mmm…hard to say…” Noctis murmured, placing a hand lightly on Prompto’s stomach. “You’re not naturally made for this…your body may need a little to adjust…”

“True, but I’ll keep trying as long as you’re willing,” the blonde chuckled softly.

“Hmm…well, we’ll be stuck with each other for a while…” Noctis murmured softly.

“I don’t mind,” Prompto snickered, giving a pleased sigh. “In fact…I’m looking forward to it~”

“…shut up and sleep…” Noctis mumbled lazily. The smaller male chuckled, but snuggled closer, falling asleep against Noctis’s chest with a pleased noise.

 

X*X(Last Day Of Honeymoon)X*X

It was, unfortunately, the last day of Noctis and Prompto’s honeymoon, and Prompto had basically been fucked senseless multiple times by Noctis in their attempts to ensure the blonde would become pregnant. They had had sex against the wall, on the floor, against the table, in the bathtub, and Noctis had taken the blonde from behind (which he didn’t particularly prefer since he felt very vulnerable like that), but Prompto had yet to ride the raven. He wanted to change that while they had the time, but he had to wait until Noctis woke up. After all, it wouldn’t work if his husband was tired.

Just as he thought that, Noctis hummed lazily, reaching up for his eyes and rubbing at them without opening them. The smaller male cuddled closer, kissing Noctis’s throat softly.

“…mm?”

“I want you~”

“…you…are impossible…”

“Can’t blame me. You’re amazing, and besides, I want to be pregnant with your baby,” Prompto snickered. Noctis chuckled softly, before he pulled Prompto close, kissing him deeply. The angel kissed back eagerly, parting his lips with a small moan. Purring deeply from the back of his throat, Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling him closer and closer. Prompto, in turn, wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, keeping him close, purring and moaning as well.

With a heavy moan, Noctis pushed lightly against Prompto’s shoulder. Taking the hint, the smaller male rolled onto his back, pulling Noctis with him without ever breaking the kiss. As he settled on top of his lover, Noctis let his tail wrap around his waist, the tip of his tail swaying over the bare skin.

Prompto shivered lightly at the caressing, his wings moving to encircle Noctis. Noctis purred as he wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde, as his tail moved along the blonde’s bare skin. The angel trembled eagerly, kissing the demon hotly, the back of his mind racing on how he could get Noctis on his back so he could ride him.

Noctis, of course, didn’t realize what he was thinking off, as he pulled away from the kiss and proceeded to kiss and nibble along his neck. Prompto moaned softly, tangling his hands in Noctis’s hair, feeling himself becoming hard. Noctis purred heavily along the skin, even as his tail slipped down and curled around near the angel’s hardening flesh.

The smaller male shuddered in response, his fingers grazing against Noctis’s horns as his grip on those ebony locks tightened. Suddenly, Noctis gasped sharply against the blonde’s skin, and his body tensed briefly. Prompto pulled back a bit, looking at his husband worriedly.

“Noct…?” he breathed. He hoped he hadn’t done something wrong…

“It’s…it’s fine…” Noctis groaned as he pulled back. “Just…my horns are sensitive…”

“S-sorry… I won’t touch them…” the blonde whispered apologetically as he kissed a pale cheek, his wings tightening briefly around Noctis.

Noctis chuckled softly as he kissed the blonde. “It’s fine…” he murmured, taking one of Prompto’s hands and slipping it into his hair, and then to his horns. “Just don’t go tugging on them.”

“Kay,” Prompto nodded with a smile, lightly running his fingers along Noctis’s horns. In response, Noctis purred heavily, and he moved down to kiss the blonde deeply. The angel kissed back passionately, enjoying the feeling of Noctis’s tongue moving along with his.

The demon continued purring as he let his fingers run down the blonde’s sides, playing along the bare skin, his tail curled around his leg. Prompto shivered and shuddered in delight, beginning to whimper with need. When he felt that tail coiled around his leg in a possessive manner, he purred contently. With a deep chuckle, Noctis reached down for the blonde’s throbbing cock, slipping his fingers along the hot flesh tenderly.

The smaller male gave a pleased moan, mewling in pleasure at the touch. He just needed to ensure Noctis was fully hard, and then he could flip them so he could ride his husband’s amazing cock. Noctis moved back from the kiss to once more nibble along the blonde’s shoulder and throat, curling his hand firmly around the blonde’s cock. Once the raven had moved back a bit, Prompto reached down along Noctis’s body and curled his own hand around his lover’s cock, feeling that he was, indeed, fully hard.

Noctis hissed a little at the touch, before he purred deeply along the angel’s neck, biting softly. The smaller male shivered at the soft bite, before he folded his wings somewhat and then, mustering up some of his strength from his training, he flipped them so he was resting on Noctis’s hips with the prince’s back on the bed.

“The hell?!” Noctis choked out as his back hit the covers.

“I’ve been wanting to do this~” Prompto purred teasingly, raising his ass and slowly lowering himself onto his husband’s cock, a low groan emitting from his throat in the process. Noctis groaned at the tightness around his cock, before he chuckled, and placed his hands on the blonde’s hips. The angel gave a pleased noise from the filling sensation, leaning down and kissing Noctis softly before he began to raise and lower himself on the taller male’s cock.

A deep moaning purr rumbled from Noctis’s throat, as his fingers tightened around his lover’s hips, a soft curse escaping his mouth. Prompto’s head almost lolled back as he rode Noctis’s amazing cock, but as he continued to move, he found he wasn’t getting his sweet spot even brushed against. So, he shifted himself a little, changing the angle, and raised himself up. And then, just as he came down, Noctis smirked and arched up into him.

“AH!!” the angel gasped, a loud moan following the gasp, and he paused in his motions, shuddering.

“Hm?” Noctis hummed, smirking. “Something wrong?” he asked cheekily as he scratched along the back of his waist.

“You know… _damn_ well…what…!” Prompto panted, feeling the pleasurable buzz from his sweet spot being simply pressed against by the tip of Noctis’s cock as he sat there.

“Do I?” Noctis purred, as he used his hands to shift Prompto’s hips, resulting in pleasurable friction against the angel’s insides. The blonde whimpered and moaned in response, unable to speak due to the pleasure coursing through him. A visible shudder even ran through him as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Noctis laughed breathlessly, before he lifted Prompto up, and then pulled him down while arching his hips up at the same time.

Prompto gave a loud cry at that, bracing his hands on his lover’s sides on the bed so he wouldn’t fall over onto him. However, the next thrust had him collapsing onto Noctis’s pale chest anyway, despite his best efforts. The prince was chuckling breathlessly beneath him as he kissed the blonde’s temple. And then he repeated his earlier motions again and again. The smaller male moaned, mewled, and cried out in pleasure as Noctis thrust up into him, and he couldn’t help but briefly hope that this time worked in getting him pregnant before the thought was lost in the sea of sensations he was experiencing.

And it only got better as Noctis’s tail curled around and then wrapped firmly around the blonde’s cock, stroking in time to the demon’s thrusts. Prompto gave a startled, yet pleasured, cry in response, his entire being feeling almost like it was on fire from the heat between them, and he finally felt his release rapidly approaching.

“N-Noct…! I…I-I’m gonna—AH!! NOCT!!” he screamed, his initial warning failing him as he came, his cum coating their stomachs as his body very nearly spasmed from the amount of pure ecstasy. As he came, his inner walls tightened and clenched around Noctis, the blonde’s body slightly curling in the process. Noctis groaned heavily, before he let out a sharp, strangled cry as his own release washed over him. Prompto shivered as he felt Noctis’s white hot seed fill him, a soft whine escaping him.

Noctis took a few deep breaths, before he lifted his arms and wrapped them firmly around the blonde’s back. The angel gave a soft, content noise as he was held, simply enjoying the moment. And Noctis purred sleepily, his fingers lazily curling at the blonde’s back. Prompto purred as well, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s chest before settling, dozing off happily.


	7. Chapter 7

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Prompto retched, throwing up the remaining contents of his stomach from the night prior. He whined pitifully as he leaned against the toilet, hoping he wouldn’t get sick again. This was a first for him in a long time, as he hadn’t thrown up since he was in training from pushing himself too hard.

“Ugh…what the hell’s going on…?” he mumbled.

“Prom?” Noctis called out as he walked into the room. “Are you okay?”

“Not really…” the blonde groaned. Noctis frowned as he crouched down and gently rubbed the angel’s back between his wings. Prompto whined softly in response, arching into the touch, and leaned lightly against Noctis. “I haven’t thrown up since I was in training…when I’d push myself too hard…”

“…let’s go see Iris, okay?”

“Good idea…” the smaller male nodded, slowly getting to his feet. The couple then made their way to the infirmary, where Iris, the Citadel’s medic, was working on organizing some of the contents in a cabinet.

“Hey guys! What can I do for you?” she asked, before she frowned at the sight of Prompto. “What’s going on?”

“Prom’s not feeling too well…” Noctis sighed, but he gave Iris a slightly knowing look.

“Ah, I gotcha,” she nodded, her tail flicking briefly before she dug into a cabinet and pulled out a small cup. “All right, Prompto, I just need a urine sample.”

“Okay,” Prompto nodded, taking the cup and heading into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later, and handed the cup to Iris, who took it to the back room. About five minutes passed, and then she came back, a big smile on her face.

“Looks like you guys got lucky! Prompto, you’re pregnant!” she announced, holding a small plastic stick in her hand. The blonde recognized it vaguely as a pregnancy test, and he saw the little “+” the end in her fingers, and he paled. Noticing the almost panicked expression on Prompto’s face, Iris added, “I’ll let you guys talk in peace.” With that, she stepped into the back room.

“…Prom?” Noctis asked worriedly as he stepped up behind the angel, placing a hand on his shoulder. A tiny whimper escaped Prompto as his gaze fell to his lap. He knew he had wanted this, but now that it was really happening, he was scared, to be honest. He didn’t know what to expect, and that was what scared him the most: the unknown.

“Prom…hey…c’mon…look at me,” Noctis murmured as he moved to stand in front of the angel, lifting his head in both hands. “Hey…what’s wrong?”

The blonde whimpered again, before whispering, “I’m scared, Noct… I…I don’t know what to expect…and it scares me…”

Upon those words, Noctis’s expression became one of understanding. With a soft shushing sound, he tugged him closer, and gently kissed him. “It’s okay… it’ll be okay… ssshh… it’s okay…”

Prompto allowed himself to be held close, and he trembled somewhat as he tried not to cry. However, as Noctis continued to hold and softly comfort him, he finally broke down, a sob escaping him as he clung to his husband, shaking slightly from the force of his sobs. And Noctis simply stayed there and held him close, whispering soothing words in the angel’s ear while rubbing his back. Added to that, his tail wrapped securely around the blonde’s leg.

The smaller male hadn’t felt so vulnerable before, not even when Tsubasa had been injured. Back then, he thought that was the most vulnerable he’d ever felt, but this was a whole new level of vulnerability. Eventually, thanks to Noctis’s comforting hold and rubbing and soothing words, he slowly but surely began to calm down, his sobs quieting down to whimpers and hiccups.

“Better?” Noctis asked softly.

“Y…yeah,” Prompto sniffled, his voice cracking mid-word. “I’m s-sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Noctis assured, rubbing his husband’s back slowly. “It’ll all work out fine… You’ll see…”

“I trust you,” the angel murmured, leaning into the demon’s hold. “…I know I said I wanted this, and I still do…I just don’t know what to expect…”

“Don’t worry…” the prince whispered with a smile. “I’m here for you…promise.”

“I know,” Prompto smiled slightly. “Thank you…”

Noctis briefly kissed the blonde’s forehead, before he murmured, “You do know Dad’s going to want to hear about this right away, right?”

“Of course,” the smaller male nodded softly. “And if Lady Lunafreya doesn’t already know, I’m sure he’ll tell her everything.”

“He probably will…” Noctis said with a smile. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah,” Prompto murmured, and the couple got up to go to Regis’s study. The blonde stayed close to Noctis as they went, keeping on guard as he normally would, but it was difficult when he felt almost like an animal wanting to hide out in its den. It was definitely a weird feeling.

When they arrived, the prince knocked on the door, and the pair walked inside when called in. However, Prompto was very surprised to see Lady Lunafreya there, too.

“Hello, you two,” Regis greeted.

“Hello, Prompto, Noctis,” the Lunafreya smiled.

“U-um, hi, Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto stammered, his nerves suddenly flaring up. With his pregnancy, he suddenly realized he wouldn’t be able to be Noctis’s guardian anymore, and he didn’t know what was going to happen now.

“…hey,” Noctis said with a nod, gently squeezing the blonde’s hand in his own.

“I was actually giving Lady Lunafreya my monthly update, so you have good timing,” the King told them. “Is something going on?”

“Actually, yeah…” the demon said simply, before he glanced over to Prompto. The smaller male nearly pouted, but then sighed quietly in resignation.

“I…I’m pregnant…” he told Regis and Lunafreya quietly. The older demon’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and Lunafreya smiled softly.

“So, _that’s_ what the change is,” angelic leader murmured, making the couple look at her in confusion. “I detected a change in you like I do with any of my angels’ injuries, Prompto, and it wasn’t an injury. I knew something had happened.”

“Then…what does this mean for me…? I can’t protect Noct when I’m pregnant…” Prompto said worriedly. Noctis didn’t say anything in response, rubbing the blonde’s hand with his thumb.

“You’re free to stay here with Noctis, Prompto. After all, as I’m sure you know by now, Regis and I intended to bring you both together with you becoming Noctis’s guardian,” Lunafreya said calmly. “And since it worked out, and you’re now pregnant with Noctis’s child, you are relieved of your guardian duties, for however long you wish. However, if you do choose to go back to being a guardian angel, I can’t guarantee that you’ll be able to stay here in Insomnia.”

“If it means staying here…with Noct, then…I’ll give up on being a guardian indefinitely,” Prompto told her, standing up straighter.

“I’m sad to see you go, Prompto, but I’m happier for you than I am sad,” Lunafreya smiled.

“Th-thank you, Lady Lunafreya,” the now former-guardian murmured, bowing slightly. Noctis smiled softly, though he remained quiet in response.

“Then it’s settled,” Regis said. “Prompto is to stay here in Insomnia.” Prompto smiled in relief, leaning against Noctis lightly.

“I had best return to heaven, but I’ll be back some time to check in on you, Prompto. Take care of yourself,” Lunafreya giggled, before turning into an orb of light and disappearing.

“Hm…” Noctis hummed softly.

“Since that’s all taken care of, I’m glad. Congratulations, both of you, on your baby on the way,” the King told his son and son-in-law. “Go and rest up, you two, because I know you’ll both need it for when the baby arrives.”

“Right,” Noctis said with a small nod, before he began to lead his husband out. Prompto allowed himself to be led back to their room, where, once they were inside with the door shut behind them, he sagged against his lover in relief.

“…You have no idea how relieved I am…” he sighed.

“C’mon…it’s not THAT bad, right?” Noctis chuckled.

“…I could have been taken back to heaven because I couldn’t be your guardian, Noct…” the blonde pointed out quietly. “Which meant I wouldn’t have been able to be with you.”

“You _really_ think she would’ve done that?”

“No, but guardians have been brought back before because they couldn’t fulfill their duties…” Prompto mumbled.

“Prom…” Noctis murmured as he moved his lover around to kiss him firmly. After pulling back again, he murmured, “Don’t worry so much…”

“Can’t exactly help it… It’s just how I am…” the angel sighed softly, feeling himself practically melt against the raven from just that one kiss. Noctis merely smiled as he tugged the blonde close to him. Prompto felt his eyelids already beginning to droop, his body drained from throwing up earlier, and he yawned a little.

“Let’s go to bed… C’mon…” Noctis murmured, leading Prompto to the bed.

“Kay,” the smaller male nodded slightly, curling up in their bed once they reached it. As soon as Noctis was settled in bed as well, Prompto cuddled close, inhaling the demon’s warm, soothing scent deeply to lull him to sleep. It didn’t take long, and he soon dozed off, content with everything.

 

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Prompto was now a month along in his pregnancy, and he was already beginning to show. Granted, his baby bump wasn’t too big right now, it was more of a light swelling, but he knew it would get bigger with time as the baby grew inside of him. Especially since an impregnated male’s pregnancy lasted only six months compared to a female’s nine months, which was, of course, a shock for Prompto, but it made sense as to why he was already having morning sickness two weeks after he’d become pregnant.

One thing the angel had discovered about his bump was that it was _very_ sensitive to touch against the bare skin. He felt self-conscious asking Noctis to help him with his needs, since he was putting on the baby weight, so he’d taken to showering on his own before Noctis would get up, returning to his husband’s side without waking him. It sucked, but he didn’t want to feel like an idiot for asking Noctis to relieve him.

Unfortunately, this morning happened to be one where Prompto needed to shower, but he wasn’t able to, seeing as Noctis’s arm was wrapped around his waist, the fingers brushing against the bare skin of his bump since his shirt was pushed up a little. He struggled not to make a sound, but every breath he took caused the raven’s fingers to move ever so slightly along his stomach. And he kinda needed to breathe. A particularly deep breath from the blonde brought more friction along his bump, and he couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that escaped him.

And of course, that one sound was enough to wake his normally fast-sleeping husband. “…mmm? Prom…?” Prompto remained quiet, trying to pretend he was sleeping.

“I know you’re awake, Prom…” the prince purred, moving over and nipping on his ear. “Your breathing’s too quick…” The smaller male whined at the nip to his ear, shivering lightly. Noctis gave a throaty chuckle as he lightly bit down, licking along the ear shell…while his fingers spread out and caressed the slightly swollen stomach.

Immediately, this drew a gasp from Prompto, and he moaned at the caressing. This made Noctis hum curiously in response, and for a moment he paused in his motions. For all of two seconds before he smirked and began moving his fingers more firmly. The angel whimpered and trembled, small moans emitting from his throat as he was teased.

“Something wrong?” the demon purred softly, still smirking.

“S…sensitive…” Prompto stuttered.

“Oh is it?” Noctis purred, smirking, as he slowly pressed a little more along the skin. The angel moaned, shuddering as he started to become hard. With a soft chuckle, Noctis let his tail slide along the blonde’s leg, slowly letting it move up his leg.

In response, Prompto nearly tensed, but he realized that Noctis still wanted him, even when he was putting on weight, based upon his actions. So, he relaxed again, pressing back against Noctis. Purring heavily, still, Noctis nipped along the blonde’s ear, as his fingers continued to caress the skin, while his tail slipped up and wrapped around the angel’s cock. The smaller male gasped, before a loud moan tore from his throat, and now he was very glad he had only worn his shirt to bed the night before. After all, his pants had started to become tight already, and he felt more comfortable without underwear at night these days.

With a soft smirk, Noctis reached up and made Prompto turn his head so that he could kiss the blonde deeply, his other hand and tail continuing to move teasingly. Prompto kissed back eagerly, before he began to try shifting in place so he could face Noctis. However, Noctis instead kept him in place, as his tail curled a little more firmly around his cock.

The blonde whined into the raven’s mouth, but didn’t fight the hold Noctis had on him. And then, the demon began to stroke the blonde’s cock while at the same time moving his fingers in circular motions along the blonde’s stomach. Prompto shuddered and moaned loudly, the sound being muffled by Noctis’s mouth on his.

Noctis moved back slightly, nipping at his lip, as his tail began to pick up speed. The pregnant male whimpered, before giving his lover a pleading look, wordlessly begging him to fuck him. Chuckling at the look, Noctis lowered the hand that had been holding his head, lifting up the angel’s leg slowly.

Prompto shivered lightly in anticipation, his body automatically relaxing for what was to come. And then, barely a moment later, Noctis smoothly thrust into his lover. Immediately, the angel gasped, his lips parted in a silent cry, and he took a few moments to relax again before speaking.

“M-move, Noct,” he breathed. Nodding softly, the prince moved down to suck along Prompto’s neck, before he began to move in and out slowly. Prompto moaned quietly as his inner walls were massaged by Noctis’s amazing cock, and his hands automatically moved to grip at the sheets.

Noctis purred heavily in Prompto’s ear, biting his ear softly as he thrust in and out of the angel steadily, while his free hand and tail moved to match his rhythm. The pregnant male’s moans became louder and he began to mewl as he was thrust into and touched, and he started rocking his hips back to meet his lover’s thrusts. Noctis purred deeply, letting his tongue play along the blonde’s ear, as he steadily began to increase his speed.

Prompto shuddered heavily, feeling his release approaching, and he gave a cry at a particularly hard thrust. Chuckling softly, Noctis nipped along his neck, suckling, as he began to move even faster. The blonde cried out with each thrust, before he attempted to warn Noctis when his release was getting close.

“N-Noct…! I-‘m gonna—” he started to say, but the demon cut him off with a fierce kiss. And then Noctis’s tail curled around his cock firmly, stroking faster as the tip of his tail teased around the head. Prompto whimpered for a split second, before he screamed Noctis’s name as he came, hard, his cum coating the end of the raven’s tail, and his body tightened around his husband’s cock as he almost spasmed from the intensity of his orgasm.

Noctis groaned heavily, biting own slightly on his neck, though he made sure not to break the skin, as his own release hit him, filling his lover. The angel gave a small whine as Noctis’s white hot seed filled him, and he shivered from the sensation before going limp. Noctis breathed heavily for a moment, before he pulled out, and then wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist gently. Prompto lay there, allowing Noctis to simply hold him, before he finally spoke up.

“…Sorry…” he whispered.

“…for?”

“For not saying anything sooner…” the pregnant male murmured, sighing quietly against Noctis. “I…I wanted you…but I was afraid you wouldn’t want the same because I’m putting on weight from the baby…”

“…Don’t be silly,” Noctis murmured, kissing the blonde’s temple. “You worry too much.”

“I know… And we’ve gone over that before. I can’t exactly help it,” Prompto mumbled, but he relaxed in his husband’s hold regardless.

“Mm…” the demon hummed lazily, nuzzling his face in Prompto’s neck.

“Let’s get some more sleep before Ignis comes to get us for breakfast,” the angel whispered, snuggling closer.

“Mmhmm…” was the only response he got. With that, Prompto closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, content.


	8. Chapter 8

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Another two months had already passed in the blink of an eye, and Prompto was now halfway through his pregnancy. He had been very needy as of late, but Noctis hadn’t minded fulfilling those needs in the least. However, the blonde had recently begun to wonder what Niflheim was up to. After all, they had tried to have Noctis killed more than once, and he highly doubted they would just…give up, especially so easily. He couldn’t help but think they were up to something, since they hadn’t tried anything in four months now.

Currently, though, it was dawn, and Prompto was fast asleep with Noctis, the prince spooning his husband closely as they slept. A sudden, small noise had the angel’s eyes snapping open, and his bright blue gaze flitted around the room, trying to locate the source. It had sounded like a creak outside, but no one was in the room besides himself and Noctis.

Out of nowhere, the glass from the window shattered, and a gigantic, metallic arm covered with white hair reached in, grabbing Prompto and yanking him out of Noctis’s grip. The pregnant male screamed as he was taken, but the creature that grabbed him was too quick for Noctis to follow, leaping away from Insomnia with a roar.

“PROM!!” Noctis screamed in alarm, leaping up from the bed.

“NOCT!!!” Prompto wailed, but the beast was too quick, making its way in the direction of Niflheim, the angel held tightly in its grip.

“FUCK!” Noctis snarled, before he swiftly got dressed and rushed out from the room. Ignis met him halfway to the throne room, his expression alarmed.

“Noct, what’s going on?!” he demanded.

“I don’t know! But something just grabbed Prompto!”

“Damn, then it seems Niflheim hadn’t given up,” the sandy blonde hissed, his tail snapping at the air. “Come. We need to consult with His Majesty. We’ll save him, Noct, but we need to be prepared.” Noctis nodded and followed after Ignis.

 

X*X(Prompto)X*X

Prompto groaned as he came to, as he had passed out on the way to…wherever he was now. Raising his head, he looked around, one hand automatically curling over his stomach protectively. It looked like he was in a prison cell, and immediately, he remembered that creature from before taking him to Niflheim. Panic started to set in at the realization that he was trapped in Niflheim, and he whimpered fearfully.

‘ _No, no, no!_ ’ he thought, terrified. What were they going to do to him? Why did Niflheim want him? Then it hit him: they wanted to use him to get to Noctis. The blonde began to shake with fear at this thought, as he wouldn’t be able to bear losing Noctis when he came to save him.

“So, you’re awake, angel,” a familiar voice remarked, crackling over a speaker. “You’ll be the best method of finishing off the royal family. Once Prince Noctis is dead, you will have to die, too.” Prompto paled, beginning to shake with terror, but he didn’t make a sound, as he didn’t want to give Aldercapt what he wanted. “No matter what you do, you won’t change a thing.” And with that, the speaker cut out, leaving the pregnant male alone in the dark prison cell.

‘ _Noct…please hurry, and be careful…_ ’ he thought desperately.

 

X*X(Noctis)X*X

“I shall wish for your safety and success, Noctis,” Regis said from the doorway to the Citadel, Nyx by his side as his guard. “Take care of him, Ignis, Cor.”

“We shall, Your Majesty,” Ignis nodded, both men bowing slightly.

Noctis nodded his head firmly. “Right…” he said with a nod. With that said, the trio headed out with the small army that Regis had sent with them to deal with Niflheim’s defenses. They made their way there, arriving by dusk, and as soon as they made it there, they were attacked by MT’s. The small army was quick to defend Noctis, but before the raven could move to help them, Ignis stopped him.

“Save your energy for later. You need to focus on saving Prompto,” he pointed out.

“…” Noctis wordlessly nodded his head. Once the MT’s had been dealt with, the group moved on, making their way inside. However, they were soon ambushed by a larger group of more powerful MT’s once beyond the doorway, and that was when Ignis and Cor motioned for Noctis to follow after them as they began to split off from the army. Noctis nodded and hurried after the Marshal without a word, though the expression on his face was determined.

“There’s no doubt that Prompto is being held in the dungeons,” Ignis said as they carefully hurried along. “Noct, do you know what it was that kidnapped him?”

“Not sure…it was some sort of giant…ape…”

“Then it must be here as well, waiting for us,” Cor murmured, before he paused by a doorway and then opened it. “This way.” Noctis frowned as he followed after quietly. The trio went along the hallway the door led into, and they soon found themselves in the dungeons. The further they went, though, there was eventually a faint sound that was all too familiar to Noctis, and not in a good way: crying.

“…! Prompto…!” Noctis choked out, hurrying on ahead. Ignis and Cor dashed after him, as they had heard Prompto’s crying, too. When they reached the cell at the very end of the hallway, they found the angel, curled up in a ball as best as he could with his belly, sobbing quietly into his knees.

“Prompto!” Noctis hissed out, hitting the bars briefly to get the blonde’s attention. The smaller male flinched at the hit to the bars, but it gained his attention, and he looked up with wide, tear-filled eyes to see Noctis.

“Noct!” he whimpered. “Oh thank goddess you’re okay!”

“Me?! What about—never mind! Just stay there; we’re getting you outta there.”

“Can’t really go anywhere right now…” Prompto sighed shakily, getting to his feet. He watched at Ignis stepped forward, before the Advisor jammed his lance into the keyhole on the door, snapping it and opening the cell door.

“That should do it,” he murmured, stepping aside to let Noctis by. Noctis immediately hurried inside and pulled Prompto into an embrace, holding him close. And the blonde clung to his lover, whimpering as he began to cry again.

“They were going to use me…to get to you, Noct…” he choked out, trembling against Noctis.

“Sssh…it’s okay…it’s alright now…”

Prompto didn’t say anything in response, simply taking deep breaths as he inhaled the demon’s warm, familiar scent to calm himself. Eventually, he managed to stop crying and trembling, before looking up at Noctis gratefully.

“Thank you…” he whispered.

“Don’t worry about it…let’s just go…” Noctis murmured. Ignis and Cor took the lead, Prompto sticking close to Noctis as the four headed back the way they came. The pregnant male felt drained, both physically and emotionally, and all he wanted to do was sleep with Noctis by his side back in Insomnia. As they got closer and closer to the entrance of Gralea, though, everyone’s guards went up as a roar sounded from outside.

“Crap…!” Noctis hissed softly.

“It’s that thing from before!” Prompto whimpered.

“Prompto, can you summon Tsubasa from here?” Cor asked.

“Yeah, he always comes when I whistle for him, no matter where he’s at,” the angel nodded in confirmation.

“Then summon him when we get outside, and head back to the Citadel with Noctis,” the Marshall said firmly. Noctis frowned briefly, but he said nothing as he quickly guided Prompto along.

“We’ll be fine, Noct,” Ignis assured the prince, knowing he was worried about them, and then they got outside. Immediately, Prompto gave a sharp, piercing whistle, which was answered within minutes by Tsubasa’s familiar screech. The griffon landed by Noctis and Prompto’s side, and surprisingly, he had the blonde’s guns in their holsters in his beak.

“Let’s get going,” the smaller male murmured, climbing onto his partner’s back. He held out his hand to Noctis, carefully pulling him up and on to be seated behind him. Once he was in position, he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist, holding him close while his free hand held onto Tsubasa’s back.

With a light tap of Prompto’s heels into Tsubasa’s sides, the beast launched himself skyward, taking flight…right as the gigantic ape-creature stormed into the area, roaring furiously. Ignis and Cor leapt into action, fighting the mechanical menace to the best of their abilities. Prompto looked back worriedly as they flew away.

“Shouldn’t we help them?” he asked, frowning.

“…Ignis and Cor can handle it…”

The pregnant male seemed hesitant, though, and then his gaze hardened before he swiftly grabbed one of his guns from the holsters in Tsubasa’s beak, and had the griffon turn around. He then took quick aim and fired at the ape-thing, making it roar in pain.

“Prompto!” Noctis hissed out, tightening his grip on the blonde.

“We can’t leave them like this, Noct!” Prompto snapped, his expression determined as he fired three more shots at the creature.

“Goddammit, Prom!” Noctis hissed. “This isn’t about you being a hero! This is about keeping _you_ safe!”

“I’m not trying to be a hero, I just want us all to get back alive!” the smaller male growled, before he looked back at Noctis. “I don’t want to lose anyone because of me!”

“…” Noctis frowned darkly, before he groaned. “Okay, FINE!!” he conceded as he moved to stand up on Tsubasa’s back. “Tsubasa, keep Prompto safe!”

And then Noctis leaped down toward the battle below. Ignis and Cor didn’t dare to question their prince as he joined them, as they had a feeling Prompto had said something to cause this. As the fight resumed, the angel fired off several glowing shots at the ape-like beast, drawing agonized bellows from it. Noctis dodged one of the ape’s fists, before he slammed his sword into it, tearing through the skin as it pulled back with a roar of pain.

Ignis swung his lance down into its foot, piercing through it and making it bellow in pain again. Cor ducked under the next swing, before lashing out with a quickslash draw, the blade of his katana cutting through skin and tendons. Which cleared the way for Noctis and Ignis to stab their blades into the wound to tear through its arm. And with a piercing gunshot, Prompto’s next bullet struck the limb powerfully enough to tear it off with a loud, gruesome sound of twisting metal. The creature roared in pure agony, blood and sparks flying from the horrible wound as it collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. Tsubasa landed by Noctis, the blonde on the griffon’s back looking at his husband in tired relief.

“Let’s go home,” he murmured. Noctis didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he watched the giant ape for several moments longer, before he cautiously moved toward the blonde. But he never moved his eyes away from the large body. Prompto didn’t seem as concerned, though, as he knew the stupid thing was dead. He helped Noctis up onto Tsubasa’s back, before looking at Ignis and Cor in concern.

“Will you guys be okay heading back?” he asked, frowning.

“We’ll be just fine, Prompto,” Ignis assured the angel, chuckling softly. “Thanks to both of you helping out, we’ll get back sooner.”

“Glad to be of service, then,” Prompto smiled, and then he nudged his partner’s sides with his heels, making the griffon take flight. “Let’s go back home, Tsubasa.” Tsubasa screeched eagerly, before flying back to Insomnia as fast as his wings would take them. As they flew off toward Insomnia, Noctis kept his arm secured around Prompto, with the other holding onto Tsubasa to keep himself in place.

When they arrived, Regis was outside at the front of the Citadel, waiting for them. He smiled in relief at the sight of them, waiting until they had landed to speak.

“I’m glad to see you both safe and unharmed,” he told them. “I assume Ignis and Cor are making their way back as well?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a small nod as he climbed off, tugging Prompto down after him quietly.

“Then I’ll wait to hear from them,” the King nodded. “Go and rest, both of you. This has been a hard day.” Noctis nodded silently, and began to lead Prompto back inside. The blonde leaned lightly against Noctis as they headed to a new guest room, seeing as their room was ruined again because of that ape-beast-thing. When they got there, Prompto sighed tiredly.

“I’m glad to be home,” he murmured. Noctis didn’t say anything; he merely stepped up behind Prompto and wrapped his arms firmly around the blonde’s shoulders from behind. The pregnant male gave a pleased hum, leaning into the raven’s embrace. “I love you,” he whispered.

“…Love you, too…” Noctis murmured softly.

“…Sorry I insisted on fighting earlier…” Prompto apologized quietly.

Noctis sighed softly. “I don’t want to talk about it…” he mumbled softly.

“Sorry…” the smaller male whispered. For a long moment, Noctis remained silent, before he placed a kiss to Prompto’s temple. This made Prompto smile softly, before he jumped a little when he felt a bit of movement in his abdomen.

“Prom?!”

The blonde blinked, a bit confused, before he took Noctis’s hand and placed it on his swollen stomach without a word. Then they both felt it: two soft thumps against Noctis’s hand. Noctis gasped briefly, before he smiled and lightly adjusted his hands. “Hey there…” he murmured softly.

“Maybe our fighting upset our little one,” Prompto said quietly, lacing his fingers with his husband’s as they rested on his stomach.

“Hmm…hard to say.”

“True,” the angel nodded, before yawning. “Let’s get some sleep… It’s been a really long day…” Noctis nodded with a hum, leading Prompto over to the bed. Once both of them were in bed, Prompto cuddled close to Noctis as best as he could with his belly, humming contently.

“Maybe we can have Iris do an ultrasound tomorrow,” he murmured.

“We probably should…” Noctis murmured, though he sounded very thoughtful.

“Besides, I’d like to know if we’re having a girl or a boy,” the pregnant male added.

“…or more,” Noctis said.

“Wha?”

“How many kicks did you feel at the same time?”

“Two, but I—oh…” Prompto trailed off, his expression becoming worried as he bit his lip.

“Get it now?” Noctis murmured.

“Yeah… But is that even normal for male demons to have twins or more…? Y’know, considering men don’t normally become pregnant…” the angel said quietly, his gaze flicking down to his belly briefly.

“It’s not normal to happen…but it certainly _can_ happen.”

“Oh…” Prompto went quiet after that, as he was becoming nervous now, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Sssh…” Noctis shushed, reaching over and rubbing Prompto's shoulder softly. “It’s okay…it’ll be fine…” The blonde relaxed somewhat at the words and the rubbing, but he was still a bit worried. Noctis frowned at the look, before he sighed, and then moved over to kiss him deeply.

Prompto kissed back after a second of hesitation, parting his lips for Noctis. Noctis purred deeply into the blonde’s mouth as he licked along the blonde’s lips and tongue, rubbing his hands along his lover’s shoulders. And then he slowly moved Prompto onto his back. The angel shivered lightly as he was caressed and moved, but he certainly didn’t fight it. As he was moved onto his back, his wings automatically tucked closer to his back so they wouldn’t be damaged.

Once he was sure his husband was comfy, Noctis moved back and began to kiss and lick along the blonde’s neck and throat. Prompto mewled pleasurably in response, his fingers moving to card through the demon’s ebony locks, purposely brushing lightly against his horns as he did. A deep groaning purr rumbled against the blonde’s skin, as Noctis nipped at his throat, with his tail curling around the blonde’s leg. Slowly, Noctis began to move further down, the purring sound continuing to roll off his tongue and vibrating through Prompto’s skin.

The pregnant male moaned softly at the teases, and as Noctis moved further down, he felt himself becoming hard, making him whine. And Noctis merely purred as he continued slipping further along, occasionally nipping at the skin as he rubbed his fingers over his sides, teasing. Prompto shuddered at how close the raven was getting to his stomach with his rubbing, but he didn’t stop him. In fact, he lifted his shirt with one hand and guided Noctis to his swollen abdomen with the other.

Taking the invitation silently, Noctis briefly pulled away, only to press his lips against the blonde’s stomach, kissing and licking tenderly. The smaller male immediately gave a low groan, squeezing his eyes shut tight from the intense pleasure at the tender contact. Noctis continued to purr deeply from his throat, the sound vibrating along Prompto’s skin, his fingers playing tenderly along his sides.

Prompto’s breaths came out in huffs as this went on, his back beginning to arch into the teasing touches. And in between his huffed breaths was moans and mewls and whimpers. Noctis spent only a few more moments teasing his lover, before he slipped further down. The blonde shivered again, this time in anticipation, as he withdrew his hands from Noctis’s hair, brushing against his horns in the process. Noctis’s breath briefly hitched at the touch to his horns, before he dipped his tongue in Prompto’s navel.

“AH!” Prompto gasped, arching into the contact instinctively. A soft chuckle escaped Noctis’s throat, as he slowly swirled his tongue around the dip in his stomach, his purr vibrating through his tongue. The angel gave a loud moan, clawing at the sheets in an attempt to keep himself grounded, as he didn’t want to cum too soon.

After almost a minute of continuous teasing, Noctis finally moved away and began to move further down, kissing, suckling and nipping at the skin. As Noctis moved further down, Prompto’s nerves were thrumming, it felt like, seeing as he desperately needed release by now. A soft chuckle emanated from the demon prince’s mouth, as he rubbed his thumbs along the angel’s hips, before he pulled back briefly…and then he kissed the head of Prompto’s cock.

The pregnant male gasped, his hips jerking up slightly, but he resisted enough to keep them mostly still. Noctis smirked softly, before he dragged his tongue along the blonde’s cock. Immediately, Prompto’s hips bucked up, and he moaned pleadingly, wordlessly begging for release.

Still smirking, Noctis then finally took the blonde’s cock in his mouth. The angel let out a keening moan at the wet heat surrounding his cock, clawing at the sheets again. Noctis chuckled softly, slowly taking in all of Prompto’s flesh, licking and sucking, before he began to steadily bob his head.

With the addition of movement and suction, Prompto wailed and cried out in pleasure, partially sitting up to bury his fingers in his lover’s hair again, the slender digits brushing against his horns once again. Noctis groaned at the touch to his horns, but he didn’t stop his motions. At the same time, he moved his hands so one of them was rubbing his lover’s stomach and the other was fondling his balls. Unable to handle the intensity of all the overwhelming pleasure any longer, the pregnant male screamed Noctis’s name as he came, his cum washing down the taller male’s throat.

Noctis groaned as the blonde’s seed filled his mouth, and he swallowed it all down in only a few gulps, before he sat up again. Prompto watched his husband tiredly, trying to steady his breathing as he lay there, unable to move after that intense orgasm. Smiling softly, Noctis moved over and pressed a warm kiss to his temple.

The blonde gave a small, pleased hum at the kiss, smiling slightly despite his exhaustion. Noctis chuckled as he settled next to the blonde, hugging him close.

“…Thank you…” Prompto whispered as he snuggled even closer, his voice somewhat hoarse.

“Just sleep…” Noctis murmured softly, running his hand through the blonde’s hair. “Get some rest.”

“Kay…” the smaller male nodded slightly, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Noctis merely smiled as he kissed the blonde to his forehead one more time, before he followed his lover into sleep.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The following morning, Prompto woke to a soft kiss on his forehead, and he blinked open his eyes to see Noctis smiling warmly at him.

“Morning,” Noctis said with a small smile.

“Morning,” the blonde murmured, smiling back before yawning. “Do you think we can get Iris to do an ultrasound this morning?”

“Probably…you feel awake enough to go?”

“Definitely,” Prompto smiled, sitting up with a small grunt. Noctis smiled as he helped his husband up, before he began to lead him out of the room. They made their way to the infirmary, where Iris was stocking the cabinets. She looked up when they arrived, smiling.

“Let me guess, you want an ultrasound, right?” she giggled.

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded with a smile. “We’re eager to find out how the baby’s doing.”

Noctis nodded, deciding to not mention his suspicion to Iris just yet.

“Well, come on over and lie down on a bed, and I’ll get the ultrasound machine set up,” the brunette told Prompto, and he did as he was told, lying down on one of the infirmary beds. Once she had wheeled the machine over, she picked up a bottle of something, and said, “This is gonna be cold, just a warning.” And then she squeezed the contents onto Prompto’s stomach, drawing a squealing yip from him.

“Dammit, that’s cold!” he pouted. This made the prince laugh softly, as he took hold of Prompto’s hand.

“I tried to warn you,” Iris shrugged. “Now comes the cool part.” She then pressed the ultrasound machine’s wand to his belly, and the sounds of three heartbeats sounded from the machine, filling the room. “That’s your heartbeat, plus the babies’.”

“So…I’m having twins…?” the angel whispered, his bright blue eyes wide. Frowning slightly in worry, Noctis squeezed his husband’s hand softly.

Iris didn’t reply right away, moving the wand around on his stomach some more before answering. “Looks like it. But they’re both healthy,” she assured the parents. “Do you want to know the genders?”

“…I’d like to know,” Prompto murmured.

“One girl and one boy,” she informed them with a smile. “And it looks like they have wings and a tail each, surprisingly.”

“That doesn’t really surprise me, to be honest…” Noctis murmured.

“Good point,” Iris giggled. “But they look really good, and seem to be developing at a good rate. You may even go into labor in the next two months from today, Prompto, instead of three.”

“Wait, seriously?” the pregnant male yelped. “They’re developing that quickly?”

“Yeah, it looks like it, and considering you’ve been pregnant now for three months, you might be due a month earlier than we anticipated.”

“…” Prompto went quiet at that, becoming anxious again. He wasn’t sure he’d be mentally ready in two months.

“Prom…” Noctis murmured softly, running his hand through the blonde’s hair.

“I’ll let you guys talk in peace,” the brunette said, before leaving to the back room.

“…I don’t know if I’ll be ready in two months, Noct…” the angel whimpered, looking up at Noctis in despair.

“Ssssh…” Noctis shushed him softly. “It’s okay, Prom…it’ll be just fine…” Prompto leaned against Noctis’s side, trembling as he tried not to break down yet again. He was SO tired of crying, and he hated the damn pregnancy hormones for making him so emotional. “It’s okay, Prom…” his husband murmured soothingly, holding the blonde close to him. “It’s going to be fine…everything’ll work out…”

“I trust you…” the smaller male mumbled, taking a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself. “…Stupid pregnancy hormones…”

Noctis merely chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. Prompto finally calmed down after a few more deep breaths, before settling against Noctis.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Prompto gave a small, content noise as he rested against his lover, a faint smile curving his lips.

“Good…” Noctis murmured. “Shall we go get some breakfast?”

At the mention of food, the blonde’s stomach growled, and he nodded. “Probably a good idea,” he chuckled. So, after cleaning off the gel, the pair headed downstairs and got breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Two long months had passed since Prompto had been kidnapped by Niflheim and brought back home by Noctis in the same day. The blonde had initially had a few nightmares after the ordeal once he had discovered he was indeed having twins (thanks to the ultrasound), but Noctis had helped him through them. Prompto would have nightmares about losing the twins to Aldercapt, and then being tortured himself, but thanks to his husband comforting and soothing him, he stopped having them altogether.

Now the angel was, at most, a month away from having the twins, but based off of the most recent ultrasound two weeks prior, he was likely due any day now. Currently, he was resting in their bed while Noctis was doing some last minute checks on the nursery to make sure it was ready for when their children were born. He felt them kicking in his swollen stomach, and he winced a little.

“You two are already so strong,” he chuckled softly, rubbing soothingly at the kicked area. “Just wait until you’re out to do any damage.”

“Having a bit of a conversation with the twins, huh?” came a familiar voice as Noctis walked over to the blonde.

“Well, when they’re kicking hard enough to do some potential damage, I think them hearing their mom’s voice would hopefully make them stop for a bit,” Prompto reasoned with a light laugh.

Noctis chuckled as he settled on the bed. “Sounds like they’re eager to come out, then…”

“Definitely,” the pregnant male smiled, leaning over to kiss Noctis. As he pulled away, though, a sharp pain shot through his stomach, making him gasp.

“Prom?!”

“Ah…! I-I think they’re ready!” Prompto grit out, clutching at his stomach.

“Fuck…!” Noctis hissed, before he grabbed his phone and called Iris. “Iris! They might just be ready!”

“Shit, okay, I’ll be right there!” she said hurriedly, before hanging up.

After putting his phone away, Noctis moved over to hold onto Prompto, shushing him gently. “Just hold on for a moment, Prom…it’ll be okay…”

The smaller male merely whimpered in pain, his wings even trembling against his back from it. After several minutes of waiting, Iris finally came into their bedroom, carrying some blankets from the nursery, a few soft towels, and her medical supply bag.

“How long ago did the pain start, Prompto?” she asked urgently as she put down her things and began to set everything up.

“Right before—ah!—Noct called…!” he answered, yelping at another contraction.

“Okay, so ten minutes ago,” the brunette nodded to herself, pulling off Prompto’s pants. “I need to check you, okay? Or else we won’t know when to start having you push them out.”

“Kay,” Prompto nodded stiffly. Iris inserted a gloved finger into the blonde, and nodded to herself as she felt inside him.

“You’re only about a quarter of the way there,” she said, removing her finger. “Now we just need to wait.”

Noctis adjusted his position by Prompto’s side briefly, holding onto his husband’s hand, while running the other through his hair tenderly. They waited for two hours, Iris checking him in thirty-minute intervals, and then she finally withdrew her finger with a pleased expression.

“Looks like you’re fully dilated and ready to start pushing. Ready to bring your little ones into the world, Prompto?” the brunette said.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto stuttered through another contraction. Noctis remained by Prompto’s side, squeezing his hand softly, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Okay, when I say push, you push. And when I say stop, you stop. Understood?” Iris said firmly, and the angel nodded. “Push!”

Prompto pushed hard, hoping to be done with this pain soon, as it was unbearable. He felt like he was going to pass out, but the pain was keeping him from doing so. He cried out as he pushed, until Iris told him to stop, and then he flopped against Noctis, whimpering.

“Sssh…it’s okay, Prom…it’s okay…everything will be just fine…” the demon murmured softly, his tail curling around the blonde reassuringly. The smaller male nodded a bit, shuddering through another contraction.

“Push, Prompto!” Iris ordered, and he did, another loud cry escaping him as he pushed. She had him stop again, and he leaned against Noctis, breathing heavily. Noctis moved down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, whispering soft words of encouragement, still holding the blonde’s hand firmly.

When another contraction coursed through Prompto, he squeezed Noctis’s hand tightly on instinct. Then Iris had him push again, and he gave a low scream as he did just that, pushing with everything he had.

“Stop, Prompto! The first one’s almost out, you just need to pass the shoulders, and I can pull it out from there,” the brunette told him. Prompto nodded weakly, before pushing once again. It didn’t take much from there before Iris had him stop again. “Okay, I can pull it out from here.” The angel winced as he felt his and Noctis’s firstborn pulled out of him, and he watched anxiously when he heard the newborn’s wailing.

“Is it okay?” he asked worriedly.

“She’s just fine, and perfectly healthy,” Iris smiled, holding up the crying girl a little as she cleaned her off. “Let me just put her in one of the cribs here, and we’ll get your little boy out next.” Prompto whined anxiously, but another contraction hit, and he yelped.

“Sssh…it’s okay…” Noctis murmured. “Just bear with it a little longer…”

“Trying… Hurts…” the blonde whimpered.

“Please…just think about when you can hold our children in your arms…”

Prompto nodded weakly, and then Iris came back over. “Okay, Prompto, now for your guys’ son. The second is always easier than the first, so he should be quick.”

“Kay…” the angel whimpered, and then began to push once he was told to. He cried out, tears flowing freely down his cheeks from the pain, until Iris told him to stop.

“Come on, Prompto, you’re doing great! I can almost see his head!” she encouraged.

“Just a little longer, Prom…”

“Now, push!”

Prompto then pushed as hard as he possibly could, screaming at the top of his lungs as he gave it his all. His breathing hitched as he felt the shoulders pass, and finally, Iris told him to stop.

“There we go. I can pull him out from here,” she murmured. The smaller male flinched as his and Noctis’s son was pulled out of him, before he perked up when he heard the little boy’s crying.

“Is he okay?” he questioned anxiously.

“He’s perfect,” Iris giggled, before going to get the new parents’ daughter and bringing both twins over. “Here you go, guys,” she smiled, passing the boy to Prompto and the girl to Noctis. Prompto nearly started crying again when he saw the twins up close, they were so beautiful.

Their son had fuzzy blonde hair, and when he opened his eyes as he settled against his mother, Prompto saw he had sapphire blue eyes. He saw the damp black feathers sticking up from under the blanket, making him smile. Definitely more demon than angel, especially with the tail moving a little beneath the blanket. He then looked over at their daughter in Noctis’s arms.

The little girl had black hair that rested softly along her head, and as she lazily blinked her eyes open, they were a deep blue color. Like her brother, she had black wings and a small tail that curled lazily along her leg. However, she also had the beginning of horns in the shape of two black dots along her temples.

Noctis smiled softly as the girl settled against him happily. “Hello there, princess,” he murmured.

“What are you guys gonna name them?” Iris inquired curiously.

“Roxas for the boy,” Prompto replied softly, holding said infant close to his heart and kissing his forehead.

“Hmm… Regina for this little girl,” Noctis said softly as he lifted the little girl and gently nuzzled her hair, making her giggle and mewl. Roxas mewled as Prompto nuzzled his hair, too, before settling in his mother’s hold with a yawn.

“Looks like someone’s tired,” Iris remarked with a giggle. She then saw how exhausted and drained Prompto looked, and she smiled. “I’ll take them to the nursery, guys. Get some sleep, Prompto,” she said as she gently took Roxas from the angel. She then took Regina from Noctis, and headed off to the nursery. Once the door was shut, however, Prompto whined, unable to help himself.

“Easy, Prom…” Noctis chuckled. “You need to rest, c’mon…”

“I know, I just wish they could have stayed in the room…” the blonde sighed, pouting a little as he settled in bed, curling up against his husband with a yawn.

“Maybe we can have that set up later…” the demon murmured, before he moved over and settled next to Prompto. “C’mon…let’s rest.”

“Kay…” Prompto mumbled, and once Noctis was settled in bed with him, he snuggled close before drifting off to sleep.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto woke later, his thoughts were focused immediately on the twins. He noticed Noctis was still asleep beside him, so he quietly got out of bed, slipped on some clean pants, and headed to the nursery, where the twins were still sleeping as well.

He padded over to Roxas’s crib first, since his was closer to the door, and looked inside, smiling warmly at the sight of the little blonde fast asleep. As though feeling his mother’s gaze on him, though, Roxas whined a little before opening his eyes, looking up and cooing happily at the sight of Prompto.

“Hey, sweetie,” Prompto chuckled, gently picking him up out of the crib and holding him close. “Have a good nap?” The infant giggled in response, making his mother laugh softly. Just then, there was a small, sleepy mewl from the other crib, where Regina was currently turning over onto her other side. Prompto chuckled again, before going over to Regina’s crib.

“Hey, princess,” he murmured, gently picking her up a well. “Still tired, huh?”

Regina mewled softly, as she cuddled up against Prompto, her wings curled around her shoulders. Roxas blinked curiously as he watched his sister, before cooing happily when their mother kissed his forehead, then Regina’s. His tail wrapped around Prompto’s wrist, and he giggled again.

“You’re just a momma’s boy, huh?” the angel chuckled.

“So this’s where you went…” a familiar voice murmured softly, as warm arms wrapped securely around the blonde and the children.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you,” Prompto apologized, looking at the raven with a small smile.

“It’s fine…” Noctis murmured, as he placed his hands along Regina’s and Roxas’s heads, rubbing his thumbs along their temples. Roxas mewled contently at the rubbing, pressing lightly into the touch. His sister merely gave a small purr, cuddling closer instinctively. Prompto watched them happily, warmth in his gaze.

“…I’m so happy,” he whispered.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Noctis teased.

“Be nice! I was trying to have a moment,” the blonde pouted, but he refocused back on the twins. “…I honestly never thought I’d have this, to be honest. Back in heaven, men having children is impossible. Like I’ve told you, I knew I couldn’t stand being with a woman, so I always thought I would never be a parent. But now that I’m with you, and we have Regina and Roxas… I finally feel like my life is complete.”

Noctis didn’t say anything to those words in response. Instead he merely moved over and kissed the blonde to his temple. Prompto smiled softly at the kiss, before his attention was regained when Roxas whined, his tail coiling tighter around his mother’s wrist.

“You want Mommy’s attention, huh?” the angel laughed softly, and Roxas mewled, pleased, when he got another kiss to his forehead.

“Oh yeah, he’s gonna be a definite Momma’s boy,” Noctis laughed…just before he hummed curiously as Regina suddenly grabbed his hand to snuggle with.

“And she’s a definite Daddy’s girl,” Prompto snickered.

“Heh…”

And the couple stayed like that, simply standing in the nursery as Prompto held the twins, Noctis holding his husband and children close.

 

X*X(13 Years Later)X*X

Thirteen amazingly wonderful years had passed since Regina and Roxas had been born, and they had definitely grown into their own unique individuals.

Roxas had ended up a bit short, unlike his sister, but he still insisted he would keep growing, which he would for a couple more years, but not much. His blonde hair naturally swept up to his right in the front, almost in an opposite fashion of Prompto’s, while the rest spiked in the back. His wings had developed greatly over the years, and he had mastered flying with them, thanks to Prompto and Tsubasa. His personality had developed into his own unique one over the years, too. He had a bit of a temper when teased too much, but cared deeply for his family. He was closer to Prompto than Noctis, that much was obvious, but he always went to Regina first with any personal problems, considering she was his twin sister and they were naturally closest. He had also been taught how to dual-wield swords by Noctis, and could easily wield two at once when he needed to, which was rare, but he liked to train with them anyway.

Regina stood over her brother by only a few inches, but it was enough to make it obvious which of them was the eldest. And on top of that, her horns had already started growing longer, following the curvature of her head. Her hair hung down her neck much like her dad’s. Unlike Roxas, however, she wasn’t too fond of flying. She certainly _could_ fly, but she still preferred to keep her feet planted on the ground. She was stubborn almost to a fault, and especially with her attires, refusing any and all dresses and/or skirts in favor of pants. Added to this, she had quickly picked up on her dad’s ability to wield just about any weapon, though she seemed to prefer a gun blade over any other.

Prompto simply adored the twins, as did everyone else, but recently, he couldn’t help but miss the days of diapers and dependent infants. Regina and Roxas were growing up fast, and he knew they soon wouldn’t need their parents. So, he wanted to ask Noctis about possibly having another child or children, and then ask the twins if the raven approved.

That morning, as he lay in bed with his husband, their original bedrooms having been finally repaired a few months after the twins had been born (just combined instead of separated since they were married), he decided to ask Noctis when he woke up about having another child.

“…mmm…”

As if on cue, Noctis grunted as he reached up to rub at his eyes.

“Good morning,” Prompto murmured, leaning over and kissing the raven’s cheek.

“Mmm…morning…” was the lazy response.

“I…have a question for you,” the blonde said softly, nuzzling Noctis’s neck.

“…hmm?” Noctis blinked sleepily to try and keep his eyes open, before looking to Prompto. “What’s that?”

“How would you feel about having another baby?”

Noctis didn’t respond immediately, as he simply looked at the blonde for a few moments. Finally, though, he said, “I was assuming you were done with that after the first time.”

“I never said that…” Prompto mumbled. “Besides, I miss having a dependent newborn… Regina and Roxas are growing up fast, and soon, they won’t need us…”

“Don’t say that…” Noctis murmured, tucking some of Prompto’s hair behind his ear. “You know they’ll always need us to be there for them, right?”

“True, but they won’t need us as much,” the angel pointed out.

The demon watched him quietly for a few moments, before he sighed softly. “You’re impossible,” he mumbled, before he moved over and kissed his husband quietly.

“Don’t lie, you’d like to see me pregnant again, anyway,” Prompto snickered when they parted.

“Oh would I?” Noctis chuckled out, but it was obvious that the blonde was right in his assumption. The smaller male smiled in amusement, before kissing Noctis.

“Thank you,” he whispered against his lips. “Now we need to get approval from the twins.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem… Let’s go then, hm?”

“Kay,” Prompto nodded, before sliding out of bed and getting dressed. Once they were both dressed and ready, they headed down to the dining hall, where they found Roxas and Regina already there, waiting for them and their breakfasts. “Good morning, you two,” their mother greeted.

“Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!” Roxas grinned. Regina had to yawn first before she was able to actually wave her parents good morning, which wasn’t so strange; she wasn’t one to get up this early, much like her father.

Noctis chuckled as they walked over and took their seats.

“Sleep good, guys?” Prompto asked as Ignis brought out their breakfasts, the blonde thanking the Advisor briefly.

“Yup!” Roxas chirped, before beginning to eat his breakfast.

“Meh,” was Regina’s lazy response with a shrug, which, again, wasn’t surprising. Prompto chuckled at the lazy response, before he decided to start about them getting a younger sibling.

“So, I have a question for you two,” the angel began, making Roxas perk up with a mouth full of food, but he quickly swallowed it. Regina, meanwhile, blinked up at him quietly, chewing lazily on the food in her mouth before swallowing.

“How would you two feel about a younger sibling?”

“…huh??” That certainly woke Regina up. Roxas, on the other hand, blinked like a deer caught in headlights, clearly caught off guard by the question. He soon looked at his sister, wondering what she thought of it.

“Really…?” the princess asked curiously.

“Really really,” Prompto replied with a smile. “Your father and I want to know what you thought of that before you end up with another sibling that you didn’t want.”

“…I’d like a little brother or sister,” Roxas admitted softly after a minute.

“…I wouldn’t mind, either…” Regina admitted softly. Noctis allowed a small chuckle, but he stayed quiet, for now.

“Then you’ll have one in about five months, six at most,” Prompto chuckled, making the smaller blonde pout.

“That long?” he whined.

“Why so long?” Regina pouted.

“Because it takes time, kids,” Noctis chuckled. “Be patient, alright?”

“Kay…”

“Aww…” Roxas groaned, before taking another bite of his breakfast. As they all resumed eating, though, he seemed to go deep into thought.

“Roxas? What’s on your mind?” Prompto inquired, noticing.

“I’m just wondering if, since we’re half angel, we’ll ever get to see your old home in heaven,” Roxas said quietly, making his mother blink in surprise, before he smiled softly.

“I’m sure I can arrange something with Lady Lunafreya,” the angel told him.

“…does that mean we need to fly?” Regina asked with a small pout.

Noctis laughed at the words. “I would assume so, princess.”

“Darn it…”

“Well, Roxas and I can fly, while you two take Tsubasa,” Prompto suggested. “But we can make a family trip out of it. I’ll show you all my old home, but we’ll more than likely stay in the Oracle’s Temple.”

“Really?! With Lady Lunafreya?!” Roxas yelped, grinning.

“I know she won’t mind. She was fond of me,” the taller blonde chuckled.

“Kay,” Regina said with a nod, before going back to her breakfast. The others resumed their breakfasts as well, and once they had finished, Prompto left to the gardens, a note in hand. Tsubasa was there, napping in the sunshine, but he perked up at the sound of his partner approaching.

“Hey buddy,” the blonde smiled, petting his neck. “Would you mind taking this to Lady Lunafreya for me?” Tsubasa nodded, and got to his feet, taking the note in his beak before launching himself skyward, flying to heaven. Prompto waited patiently, but it didn’t take long before the griffon returned, a note in his beak, but this one was different. The angel gently took the note from his partner, and read it to himself.

 

‘Prompto—

I’d love to see you all in heaven! Please, feel free to come whenever you’d like. I’ll be waiting~

—Lunafreya”

 

“Awesome,” he murmured. “Thanks again, Tsubasa. We’ll be going back for a bit soon.” The griffon nodded, seeming pleased with the news. After petting Tsubasa again briefly, Prompto headed back inside to find Noctis. He soon found him in their room, simply lounging on their bed. “Hey,” he greeted, plopping onto the bed next to him.

“Hey,” Noctis said in turn. “And?”

“We’re free to go any time,” the blonde smiled. “Wanna go tomorrow?”

“Hmm…sure,” Noctis said with a smile.

“Perfect,” Prompto grinned. “Let’s go tell the twins, and then we can start packing.”

“Let’s,” Noctis said with a nod as he stood up again. The couple left their room, and soon found Regina and Roxas hanging out at the Chocobo pens, playing with the Chocochicks.

“Hey guys,” their mother called in greeting as they got close.

Regina looked up curiously, before she smiled. “Hey.”

“Did you hear from her?” Roxas asked eagerly, and Prompto chuckled.

“Yep, we’re leaving tomorrow, so you guys had best get packing,” the taller blonde told them, making his son whoop. Regina smiled in response, her tail swishing back and forth, even though she didn’t say anything about it. “Seriously, though, go get packing!” Prompto laughed, and Roxas quickly got up and dashed out of the pen, laughing. Regina chuckled softly, before she hurried after her brother.

“Now for us to go get packed,” the angel smiled at his husband, taking his hand.

“Right. Let’s go.”

 

X*X(The Next Morning)X*X

Prompto woke up at dawn the next morning, which he knew was too early for both Noctis and Regina, so he killed time by checking to make sure they had everything packed. As he padded around their room, he soon heard his husband stir, and he smiled as he went and sat by him.

“Good morning, Noct,” he murmured, kissing the raven softly.

“Mm?” Noctis blinked sleepily at the blonde, before he groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “…what time is it?”

“It’s seven, but I was just making sure we had everything packed,” the angel told him.

“Mmm… Why so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep because I’m just excited, I guess,” Prompto shrugged.

“Hmm…”

“Now, come on, let’s go get Regina and Roxas up so we can get some breakfast, then go. I wanna get going soon since I’m eager to show you all around,” the blonde chuckled.

“Right, right…” Noctis said with a sigh as he got up.

“I’ll go get Roxas up first,” Prompto said, kissing Noctis chastely before getting up and heading off to their son’s room since the angel was already fully dressed for the day. When he got there, he knocked on the shorter blonde’s door. “Rox, time to get up! Let’s get some breakfast, and then we’ll leave for heaven, okay?”

“Too tired…!” Roxas whined from inside.

“You stayed up texting Axel again, huh?” Prompto guessed, and he got his answer when Roxas groaned. “You really need to pay better attention to the clock if you’re gonna do that, Rox…”

“I know…!”

“Well, come on, time to get up. I don’t want to leave you behind, after all…” his mother replied, trailing off, making Roxas yelp before a thud was heard, following by a pained whine.

“Ow… Okay, I’m up! I’m up!” the younger blonde yelled. “I’ll be down soon!”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the dining hall,” Prompto chuckled, walking away when he heard Roxas beginning to scramble to get dressed. “Now for Regina…” he murmured to himself, sighing in resignation. Waking Regina wasn’t exactly easy, after all. He made his way to his daughter’s room, and knocked on the door when he got there. “Regina! Time to wake up and get ready!”

“Mmmrph…”

“Regina, I don’t want to wake you the hard way…”

“Mmm…”

“Okay, I warned you…” the angel sighed, before opening the door with a loud bang.

That made the girl yowl and leap up from the bed. “Who-wha-where…?!”

“Good morning, Regina,” Prompto smiled. “Sorry, but I’d rather not get punched for waking you.”

Regina pouted crossly, before she grumbled and scooted over. “Why so early?” she whined.

“Because I’m excited to show you guys my old home in heaven. Now come on, get dressed and come down to the dining hall so we can all eat before we leave,” her mother said. “And I’m not leaving until you get out of bed and I see you’re actually getting ready. I don’t want you going back to sleep, after all.”

“Darn it…” Regina grumbled in annoyance, as she got out of bed, rubbing at her eyes.

“Yep, I know, getting out of bed sucks. But I don’t think you’d like to be left behind,” Prompto pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah…” the girl grumbled, moving to her closet to get dressed.

“Thank you, sweetie,” the blonde smiled, before starting to head back out. “I’ll see you in the dining hall, kay?”

“Yeah…”

“Love you,” Prompto called as he left, a smile evident in his voice. He then headed back to his and Noctis’s room to check on his husband. He opened the door, calling out, “Noct? You still getting ready in here?”

“Just done,” Noctis said simply as he pulled on his shirt properly.

“Good, since I just finished getting the twins up. Regina obviously isn’t happy about waking up early, as usual, but she’s up,” the smaller male told the raven, kissing his cheek. “Now, let’s go get some breakfast.”

“Heh, right,” Noctis said as they headed out. Prompto was excited as can be about showing his family around heaven and all the best parts of his old home, and that excitement was leaking out a little as he and Noctis headed to the dining hall. He had a bit of pep to his step, and once they got to the dining hall, he sat down in his seat with a small grin on his face.

Roxas and Regina showed up shortly after, the former looking more excited than his mother.

“Morning, you two,” Noctis said with a chuckle.

Regina hummed a bit, before she yawned widely.

“Morning, Dad! Morning, Mom!” Roxas smiled happily. “When are we leaving?”

“We’ll leave after we eat, but don’t rush through your breakfast just so we leave sooner. We’ll leave after we’ve _all_ finished eating,” Prompto replied as Ignis came out with their breakfasts after the twins had sat down. Noctis chuckled as he watched their children eating, Roxas a little faster than his sister. But despite how Regina wasn’t showing the same enthusiasm as Roxas, it was obvious she was definitely anxious about them leaving for heaven.

Prompto smiled to himself once he had finished his own food, watching as Roxas waited in his seat, nearly bouncing in place. The angel knew his son loved to fly, so he had a feeling part of the excitement was being able to actually fly up to heaven. Finally, everyone finished their food, and Roxas very nearly leapt from his seat, a grin on his face.

“Can we go now?” he asked eagerly, a slight whine in his voice.

“Yes, we can go. Just go grab your bags, and meet us in the garden. Tsubasa will be ready for you and your father, Regina,” the taller blonde chuckled. Regina nodded as she got up and headed off to collect her bag, while Roxas hurried on ahead. Once they were gone, Prompto gave Noctis an amused look as he started to head off to the gardens with him. “I love this. They’re going to have a blast.”

“Heh… I’m sure they will,” Noctis said with a chuckle.

“And so will we~” the blonde smirked, giving his husband a suggestive look.

“…You, are impossible,” Noctis said with a press to Prompto’s nose.

“Hey, it’ll be a good chance to try for another baby. I’ve already planned that you and I will spend the first two nights in my old house, while Regina and Roxas stay with Lady Lunafreya in the Oracle’s Temple,” Prompto shrugged. “Besides, I’d rather not scar them mentally with what we’d be doing.”

“You do realize that Regina’s already been speculating about it, right?”

“Doesn’t mean they need to hear us.”

“Uh-huh…”

“And I know Rox will experience it eventually, since he’s so close to Axel, but I’d rather he not see or hear us having sex, even if he has an idea,” the smaller male sighed, blushing faintly at his own words.

Noctis chuckled softly, just as Regina and Roxas returned from their rooms. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yup!”

“Then let’s get going,” Prompto said as Tsubasa joined them. “Take care of them, pal,” he told his partner, and Tsubasa nodded while Regina and Noctis climbed onto the griffon’s back. “Ready, Rox?”

“Sure am!” the shorter blonde grinned, and then both blondes spread their wings, taking flight with Tsubasa following close behind. The group flew higher and higher, reaching the clouds and even flying beyond them, until they soon reached a blinding light that Prompto led them through. And once they were through, the twins an Noctis were awed by the beauty of their surroundings.

There were tall, vibrant trees everywhere, a majority of them being fruit-bearing while some had flowers blooming on them. Spaced about evenly were several white, marble pillars that gave the effect of the area being almost like a park, with some paths, wooden benches, and bushes here and there, too. The paths were simply worn from being walked along frequently, which gave the nature-loving aspect of heaven more emphasis.

“Here we are, guys. This is heaven,” Prompto told his family as they landed. Roxas’s jaw had dropped as his sapphire gaze stared at their surroundings, and he didn’t know what to say just quite yet.

Regina looked around in silence, though she didn’t seem nearly as impressed as her brother. “…it’s too bright,” she said to her dad.

“I know, princess…but that’s how they like it,” Noctis said softly.

“He’s right. Think about when I took on my first guardian angel job, though. Everything seemed too dark for me considering how I grew up,” Prompto pointed out with an amused chuckle. “Now, let’s go to the Oracle’s Temple. Lady Lunafreya already knows we’re here, so she’ll be expecting us.” He then started walking in what seemed like a random direction, Roxas following closely after since the younger blonde didn’t want to get lost. Tsubasa, however, trailed after with a few yards between them, since he knew where to go, just like his partner.

When they emerged from the trees, the family could see their destination ahead, and despite Noctis, Regina, and Roxas having never been in heaven before, it was obvious which building was the Oracle’s Temple: the largest, most regal-appearing one, which had a faint glow to it in the sun’s light, all the way towards the back of the city.

“Not much farther now,” Prompto smiled at them, and then he started to lead them into the city, making sure they stayed close. Surprisingly to the newcomers, no one questioned their presence there, and simply left them to their business. Once they reached the temple, the former guardian called out at the doors. “Lady Lunafreya! We’re here!” A few seconds passed, and then the temple doors opened.

“Come in!” Lunafreya’s voice called back warmly. Prompto looked at Tsubasa, who nodded, before crouching slightly to let his passengers off his back. Once the pair had dismounted and were steady on their feet again, the griffon flew off to hunt and rest somewhere. Then then family went inside the temple, where they were welcomed by Lunafreya herself. “Hello, everyone,” she smiled.

“Hello, Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto greeted, bowing slightly.

“No need for that since you’re not a guardian anymore, Prompto, you know that,” the angels’ leader giggled, before looking to Regina and Roxas. “You two have grown quite a bit since I last saw you.”

“Huh?” Roxas frowned, confused.

“She blessed you both a few days after you were born, giving you protection against evil,” the twins’ mother explained.

“…” Regina didn’t say anything; she merely watched Lunafreya quietly with a bit of a blank look to her.

Noctis sighed at that and tapped the girl to her shoulder. After the two shared a look, Regina briefly bit her lip before she bowed politely. “Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.”

“Of course, Regina,” the ethereal blonde smiled.

“There’s no need to be cautious of her, Regina,” Prompto told her. “It’s thanks to Lady Lunafreya and King Regis that your father and I are even together.”

This didn’t seem to ease her cautiousness, though; if anything, it made it worse, as her eyes narrowed down slightly, even though she didn’t say anything about it. Noctis sighed, but he merely shook his head, knowing there was no use in talking her out of it once she got like this.

Roxas, on the other hand, seemed to warm up to Lunafreya easily, as he was completely calm, his wings folded behind him in a relaxed position.

“So, are you all staying here, then?” Lunafreya inquired.

“Well, I was hoping Noct and I could stay at my old place for a couple nights, and then we’ll stay here with Regina and Roxas,” Prompto answered, unsure now since Regina was a bit leery of the angels’ leader.

“That’s perfectly fine,” she smiled. “In the meantime, how about you all take the day and explore? Things have changed a bit since you were here.”

“Sounds good,” the angel nodded. “Where can we leave our things?”

“In the guest room down the hall is fine,” she giggled, before turning to leave. “Have fun, all of you~” And then she left to the Divine Room. Once she was gone, Roxas looked at his sister curiously.

“How come you’re so wary of her, Regina?” he questioned.

“…” Regina lightly shrugged her shoulders, not offering an explanation as to why she felt the way she did.

Noctis sighed, before he said, “Come on, let’s get your things put away, okay?”

“…kay.”

Roxas followed his mother closely, not wanting to get lost, as Prompto led them all to the guest room. The taller blonde let out a low whistle when they got there.

“Geez, she’s made it a lot nicer in here since I was last here,” he murmured, looking around, before turning his gaze to the twins. “Go ahead and make yourselves at home, guys. After all, we’ll be here for a week.”

“…right…” Regina murmured, lightly adjusting her wings as she began to put away her things. Roxas did the same, a small smile on his face as he did, and the end of his tail twitching back and forth with slight excitement. Once they had finished, Prompto lifted his and Noctis’s bag, before snapping his fingers, making the bag disappear.

“Where’d it go?” Roxas asked, confused.

“I sent it to my old house so your father nor I have to carry it there. I can’t make things teleport here from home, but while here, I can,” Prompto answered with a chuckle.

“Handy,” Noctis said with a chuckle. Regina didn’t comment on that, though; she merely stood and watched for the moment.

“So, do you guys want to see my old house first? Or do you want to see the griffon chicks first? Regina, you choose first,” the angel said, smiling at his daughter as Roxas pouted.

“…house, first,” she said solemnly, hands in her pockets.

“Then off we go,” Prompto grinned, and he led them off to his old house. They walked for about thirty minutes, through the trees, eventually arriving at a small, cozy-looking, white house. “Here it is, guys. This is my old house.”

“…huh. Not bad,” Noctis admitted, hands in his pockets.

“It did the trick back then,” the angel smiled, leading them inside. The interior matched the exterior in feeling; it was warm and cozy, making anyone who walked in feel at home.

“This is nice, Mom,” Roxas told the taller blonde, looking around.

Regina didn’t say anything as she looked around, but it was clear from her slightly swaying tail that her mood was improving steadily. Noctis merely smiled, briefly ruffling the girl’s hair, making her yelp before waving his hand away from her.

Prompto chuckled at their interaction, before heading further in. “I tried not to keep too much, since I wasn’t here that often, but I have some special mementos,” he said, heading over to a bookshelf in the living room.

“What are those, Mom?” Roxas asked curiously.

“Some things I gained during some of my guardian jobs over the years,” his mother replied, taking one of the items off the shelf. “This is a gem I found while exploring during one of my jobs.” It was a blue gemstone, uncut and unpolished, but it still sparkled and reflected the faint light coming in from outside.

“…Shiny,” Regina murmured, her tail swishing a little more than before.

“It’s so pretty,” Roxas agreed, smiling. “What else do you have?”

“Ah, well, I know this one seems silly, but one of the humans I guarded…his granddaughter gave me this before I left,” Prompto murmured, setting the gem back in its spot and grabbing a small, plush white dog. “She wanted me to remember her and her grandfather.”

“…? Why a doggy?” Regina asked curiously.

“It was her favorite stuffed animal,” the angel chuckled. Noctis hummed curiously, but he didn’t comment on it. Regina, meanwhile, tilted her head, blinking at the plushie as she walked over and poked the dog. “Do you like it, Regina?”

“It’s…interesting…I guess…”

“She was only six when I left, but she named it Pryna,” Prompto told her.

“‘Pryna’?” Regina repeated.

“Yeah. I don’t know how she got the name, since it’s also the name of one of Lady Lunafreya’s dogs, but it suits this little one,” her mother smiled fondly.

“Lady Lunafreya has dogs?” Roxas blinked, surprised.

“Yup. Pryna and Umbra. They’re her loyal companions,” Prompto nodded. Regina hummed softly, but she didn’t say anything else. “So, do you guys want to go see the griffon chicks?”

“Really?! I’d love to!” Roxas grinned excitedly, making his mother laugh.

“Then let’s go!” Prompto chuckled, before leading them out and off to the griffon chicks.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

By the time night had fallen, the twins were all tuckered out, and ready for bed. They had had fun seeing a lot of heaven, especially playing for a while with the griffon chicks. Prompto and Noctis bid them goodnight in the Oracle’s Temple, before heading back to Prompto’s old house.

“Ready to have some fun time alone?” the blonde asked as they got close.

“Really now, Prom?” Noctis chuckled. “It took you how long to bring that up?”

“Don’t tell me you’re not eager, too,” Prompto snorted. “We haven’t had sex in…what, six months? That’s too long for me.” Noctis merely snorted with a smirk as he stepped through the doorway. Once the door was shut behind them, the angel pulled his husband in for a kiss, humming contently.

Noctis hummed softly into the kiss, before wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling him closer. Prompto, in turn, wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Noctis purred heavily as he let his fingers play along the blonde’s waist, letting his tongue lap at his lips while his tail curled around his waist.

The smaller male parted his lips willingly with a soft moan, shivering at the possessive gesture. Growling deeply, Noctis let his hands slip lower, before gripping the blonde’s ass firmly. Prompto’s breath hitched at the grab to his ass, before he moaned a little louder into Noctis’s mouth.

This made Noctis chuckle softly, before he curled his fingers a little tighter…and then promptly lifted Prompto up from the floor. The blonde instinctively wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist in response, lightly tightening his grip around Noctis’s neck. Purring deeply into the kiss, Noctis slipped open his eyes just enough so that he could actually see where he was going as he began to make his way toward the bedroom. New place, so he obviously couldn’t rely on his usual sense of direction. But even then, it didn’t take him long to find it and fairly toss his husband down on the bed.

Prompto looked up at the raven, eyes wide but still darkened like sapphires with lust as his chest heaved a bit. Noctis smirked softly, as he walked closer and then leaned over his husband, watching him only briefly before moving to kiss along his bare throat. The angel whined pitifully as he was teased, but then he grabbed at the sides of Noctis’s shirt, pulling him closer.

And this made the demon prince chuckle in amusement, as he bit along the bared skin while his hands worked on doing away with the angel’s shirt. Prompto shivered as his shirt was removed, the cool air of the room causing goosebumps to form on his skin. Noctis paid it little mind as he immediately moved to assault his chest, biting and nipping and kissing at every inch.

The smaller male whimpered from the teasing to his chest, knowing he was going to have several hickeys by morning, but he didn’t care, as long as the twins didn’t see them. Just then, the prince suddenly enclosed Prompto’s right nipple with his mouth, beginning to bite and suckle on the hardened bud. This drew a startled squeak from Prompto, followed by a pleasured moan as he arched into the contact.

Chuckling, Noctis spent several minutes teasing there, before he wordlessly switched sides, bringing up his hand to continue teasing the one he’d just left. The blonde whined from the teasing, tugging at his husband’s shirt again, wordlessly demanding for its removal. Noctis murmured something under his breath, but it took him at least a few minutes of teasing his lover before he finally moved away to ditch his own shirt.

Prompto gave a pleased noise when the taller male’s shirt came off, and he ran a hand down the pale chest appreciatively. Noctis chuckled softly at the touch, as he moved down and kissed Prompto firmly. The angel kissed back eagerly, parting his lips with a small purr.

Purring right back, Noctis rubbed his hands along the blonde’s sides, teasing him tenderly as he pressed ever closer. Prompto shivered at the teasing caresses, before wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck, pulling him closer. With a smirk, Noctis rubbed his thumbs along the blonde’s shoulders, before slipping them further and further down.

The smaller male moaned softly into his lover’s mouth, relishing in the sensations. With a deep purr, Noctis reached down and gently slipped his hand down to his groin. Prompto immediately moaned louder, before copying Noctis, sliding a hand down to the raven’s clothed crotch.

Groaning heavily, Noctis bit at Prompto’s lip, before he curled his fingers firmly. The blonde whimpered in response, feeling his pants becoming painfully tight. Noctis allowed a chuckle, before moving his hand move firmly. Prompto broke away from the kiss with a moan, his own hand pressing more firmly against Noctis’s groin.

“Nggh!” Noctis groaned, before he smirked and moved to lick along Prompto’s ear again. The effect was immediate, the blonde whimpering and shuddering as his pants became unbearably tight.

“Mmm… Feels good?” Noctis purred softly. Prompto nodded shakily, shifting his hips to try and make himself a bit more comfortable in his pants. “What do you want?” the prince murmured cheekily.

“I want…you…! Fuck me…please…!” the angel whined pleadingly.

Noctis smirked as he reached up and began to work on the fastening of Prompto’s pants. “How badly?”

“Very badly…!”

Smirking cheekily, Noctis tugged away the blonde’s pants, and immediately wrapped his fingers around his husband’s cock. Prompto gave a soft gasp, followed by a moan of relief and pleasure from his cock being released from his pants as well as Noctis gripping him. Purring softly, Noctis ducked down to begin placing kisses along the blonde’s neck, moving his hand steadily faster. The smaller male couldn’t help but shallowly thrust his hips into the demon’s hand, subconsciously tilting his head to give his husband more room to work.

“Lift your legs…” Noctis breathed out. Prompto complied, lifting his legs and holding them up with a desperate noise. Noctis briefly moved back and swiftly coated his fingers in saliva, after which he reached down and slipped one of his fingers into his husband.

The blonde tensed for a split second, but quickly relaxed as he began to adjust, moaning softly. With a small smirk, Noctis leaned down, licking and nipping at the blonde’s cock, all while continuously moving his finger in and out. Prompto gave a loud moan at the teasing to his cock, his hips rocking back onto the demon’s finger.

Still smirking, Noctis moved his second finger closer, before he pushed it inside firmly. The angel groaned lowly in response, still rocking his hips back. Finally, Noctis pulled back, shimmying out of his own pants, before he put his hands to the blonde’s legs and pushed them further against his chest. “Ready?”

“Been ready,” Prompto smirked. With a chuckle, Noctis moved closer, and then slipped into his lover. The smaller male gasped softly, but he soon adjusted fully to Noctis’s cock inside of him. Yeah, it had been six months, but that didn’t mean he would ever get fully used to his husband’s girth.

Noctis took a few breaths to get himself used to the familiar sensation again, before he smirked and slowly pulled out again. Prompto gave a quiet moan, eager for more. And just then, the prince practically slammed back in.

Immediately, a loud, choked cry was emitted from the blonde, and he threw his head back against the pillows, eyes closed in bliss.

“You like that, huh?” Noctis chuckled, repeating the motion one more time. This time, Prompto gave a loud cry, as the tip of Noctis’s cock struck his sweet spot.

A soft chuckle escaped the prince. “Got it right, hm?” he murmured thoughtfully, right before doing it again. The angel gave a guttural moan in response, clenching briefly around the raven’s cock. Grunting at that, Noctis needed a moment to collect himself, but as soon as he did, he leaned over and, after taking a breath, set a fast, furious pace.

Prompto felt his release rapidly approaching due to the swift, powerful thrusts into him, but he was unable to speak in any sort of way to warn Noctis. Instead, he went with it, shuddering, moaning, mewling, and crying out in pleasure. And Noctis, as if sensing it, smirked, his tail once more curling around the blonde’s cock, squeezing tightly. The smaller male whined in protest when he felt this, knowing he wouldn’t be able to cum now as long as Noctis’s tail was wrapped around his cock.

Laughing breathlessly, Noctis dipped his head down and kissed his husband deeply. The blonde moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to grip the raven’s shoulders. Purring deeply, Noctis licked at the blonde’s lips before he pulled back from the kiss, increasing his pace even further.

“AH!!” Prompto cried out, shuddering heavily and clenching briefly around Noctis. A breathless laugh escaped the prince, as he curled his tail around a little further. The angel whimpered and whined, moaning as the need for his release started to become painful.

Smirking cheekily, Noctis purred, “What do you want, Prom?”

“I…I-I need to c-cum…Noct…!” Prompto panted out, his grip tightening on his lover’s shoulders.

Chuckling softly, the prince murmured, “Then beg for it…”

“Please…! _Please_ let me cum, Noct…!” the smaller male pleaded desperately.

Laughing softly, the prince ducked his head down and kissed him softly, before he murmured, “Then cum,” as his tail unwound, “cum for me, Prom.”

“Ah…AH!! N-NOCT!!” Prompto wailed, his cum spattering onto their stomachs as his body tightened around Noctis’s cock. Noctis choked briefly, before he growled loudly, thrusting in twice more, before his own release hit him. The blonde shivered as Noctis’s white hot seed filled him, a soft whine escaping him, before he went limp beneath the demon.

After breathing heavily for a few minutes, Noctis moved back and then settled next to Prompto quietly. Prompto was breathing heavily himself, but after a couple of minutes, he curled up close against Noctis, nuzzling his neck slowly.

“Mmm…happy?”

“Very,” the angel whispered, kissing Noctis’s collarbone chastely. “I love you, Noct…”

Noctis smiled softly, before he rested his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Love you, too…”

Prompto snuggled closer with a pleased hum, and couldn’t help but mentally thank Lunafreya and Regis for their idea to get himself and Noctis together. If it hadn’t been for them, he wouldn’t be where he was today, and it was all because he ended up becoming Noctis’s love from the heavens.


End file.
